


And It Leaves Us - Christmas Calendar Bonus

by midnightfeast



Series: To plead with Time [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Madara is Izuna's and Kagami's custodian, Winter, a bit of plot, a slight touch of grief, alternative universe, mostly just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightfeast/pseuds/midnightfeast
Summary: “What are you doing?”“A surprise.” Kagami said and Izuna closed his hand over his mouth to keep him from spilling anything else.“Nothing dangerous. I’ve got everything under control.” Something fell in the kitchen and rattled loud enough to have Kagami flinch. Izuna leaned back and threw a glance through the door and swore.Or: A Christmas Calendar with a small chapter a day to countdown until Christmas Day.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, minor Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna - Relationship
Series: To plead with Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011528
Comments: 245
Kudos: 235





	1. 1 - Advent Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> Overview:  
> 1 – Advent Calendar  
> 2 – Holiday Jumpers  
> 3 – Christmas Market  
> 4 – Family  
> 5 – Cue Hashirama  
> 6 – The List  
> 7 – Mistletoe  
> 8 – Night-time  
> 9 – Snowflakes  
> 10 – Sledging  
> 11 – Fireplace  
> 12 – Family II  
> 13 – Storm  
> 14 – Midnight  
> 15 – Colours  
> 16 – Accident  
> 17 – Warmth  
> 18 – Nativity Play  
> 19 – Shopping  
> 20 – Festive  
> 21 – Tradition  
> 22 – Memories  
> 23 – Movie Night  
> 24 – Christmas Birthday  
> 25 – Bonus
> 
> All of this will make more sense if you have read the first story in this series `And It Leaves Us´, but it is technically not necessary to read.
> 
> And english isn't my first language, so mistakes happen:)

“Mads.” Small fingers wrapped themselves around Madara’s wrist. “Mads, can I go and open the first parcel now?”

It was early, that much Madara could tell. He had been asleep until Kagami had climbed into bed with him, his mouth was dry, his head hurt and Kagami played with his fingers, so he begrudgingly opened a single eye. “What time is it?”

“Just after five.”

Lord, help him.

Madara groaned and pressed his face deeper into the pillow. He did not want to chide Kagami for coming to him with a question, but to get up before the alarm clock at even rung did not feel good. “You can go and open it.”

Kagami's advent calendar was downstairs in the kitchen, right beneath Izuna's.

When Madara had mentioned that he would make one for Kagami, Izuna had been a little upset not to have one too. Not, because he was desperately counting down for Christmas, but more for the sentiment and the gifts. So Madara had made one for him too.

Two lines of 24 colourful parcels hung up on the wall. Madara had filled them with small presents and sweets, mostly random practical things for Izuna and cute things for Kagami.

Despite his excitement, Kagami didn't immediately bold from the bed. He just inched even closer. “Will you come too?”

“In a minute or two.”

“Okay.” Only then Kagami scrambled out of the blankets and hurried to slip into his slippers.

“Socks, bug.” Madara reminded him although his voice was muffled by the blanket. “And a warm sweater or something.” 

Kagami was only wearing his thin pyjamas, the shirt of which had short sleeves, and it wasn't exactly cold, but it wasn't warm enough to only wear a t-shirt either.

In his excitemnet, he nearly stumbled over his own feet as he shuffled towards the wardrobe to pull out a random pair of fluffy socks and a pullover (one of Madara's that looked comically too big on him).

Then he vanished with a last small smile and Madara reached for his phone.

When Madara went downstairs, still in his pyjamas and silently, because there was still a slim chance Izuna hadn’t woken yet, Kagami kneeled on the floor in the kitchen and had an array of small Lego bricks scattered around him.

A ball of crumbled wrapping-paper sat by his side and Madara crouched down to look at what he had built already. “And?”

“A snowman!” Kagami lifted the small part of the Lego figurine he had already started to set together.

“Very nice. Glad you like it.” Madara stood, stretched and filled the kettle.

It was still completely dark outside aside from the outdoor lanterns they kept on overnight.

Coffee sounded like a good idea, but tea for Kagami and Izuna was a must too.

Someone had hidden their teapot in the far back of the cupboard, Madara had to bend down and lean into it to reach for it.

“Mads?”

“Yes?” He had to lean in even further to lodge it free from between two pots.

“Santa isn’t really real, right?”

And at that Madara flinched, looked up in shock and hit his head on the worktop.

“Ouch.” Instinctually he felt along his head, but no blood came, and so he stood and looked at Kagami with wide eyes. “What brought this on?”

But he wasn’t even looking towards him. Kagami just kept on building. “Hiruzen and I thought about it. How does he get to every house in one night? And Koharu said that he doesn't exist.”

Well... Madara had expected something like this at some point, but maybe he had hoped for someone else to break the ice. Naive, really, Kagami was at that age where children started to question all these childhood myths.

To lie was wrong and to try and guide Kagami into any sort of illusion or emotion was just as bad. Madara resolved himself to lean back and have Kagami navigate him through this conversation. “What do you think?”

Kagami shrugged. “I don’t know.” And then he glanced up to stare into Madara’s eyes with a great lot of earnest and maturity. “Is this a secret for adults only?”

Well, it was time to let go of Santa, it seemed.

But still, Madara couldn’t help and sigh. “Not really.”

He pressed of the countertop and sat down by Kagami’s side on the floor. “Christmas is supposed to be about giving, about generosity, acceptance, thankfulness and family.”

That was not entirely true, because the original thought behind Christmas had been to celebrate the supposed birth of Jesus Christ, but their family was not overly religious. And Christmas had stopped being stricktly Christian a long time ago.

It had turned into something more universal, more family-centered and inclusive.

And Santa was a good example of that.

Not in a single version fo the Nativity Scene did it say `the cattle, the shepherds, the angels and Santa Clause´, but well...

“Santa Clause is someone we told you about that is supposed to stand for a lot of positive things and you're right, there may be no real person named `Santa ́, but there should be a little Santa in all of us. Someone to spread some joy and give and help those around us regardless of who they are.”

Kagami glanced up at him. “So who brings the presents?”

“All those that want to gift you something.” He gave him a small smile. “Sort of like a birthday for everyone. It is like telling those you like that you care for them.”

“So I can give you something too?”

Oh, and how Madara’s heart warmed. “Of course. If you want to. 23 days are plenty of time to look for a nice present, hm?” He leaned in and kissed his crown, stroked back his curls. “By the way, what do you want for Christmas? Any wishes?”

“A little sister.” Kagami said without a second of hesitation and Madara choked on nothing but air.

“Well... I'm sorry bug, but those are hard to come by.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 2 - Holiday Jumpers


	2. 2 - Holiday Jumpers

“What do you think of these?” Izuna asked and lifted two very colourful and very weird pullovers for Madara to see.

They had come to look for ugly Christmas sweaters at Konoha Mall, but so far everything had been, well... ugly, but not in the fun, endearing way Madara had imagined. “Those are awful.”

Izuna scrunched his brows and tilted his head with a frown. “Not even this one?” He wiggled the one with an entire replica of a fireplace sown to the front. It was dark blue with a real glittery garland and small, swaying stockings bound to it. “I think it's funny.”

Madara was very sure both of them were just a tad over-the-top, but if Izuna liked it... he sighed. “That one isn't half-bad.”

Izuna stared at it, stared at Madara, then shrugged, put the other pullover back and took the one that had been deemed acceptable. “Then this’ll be mine.”

The thing was, their family had had a tradition.

Each year they would dress up fancy for the festivities. A nice suit, a nice dress, whatever, and it had been nice... back when their parents and siblings had still been alive.

So this year, Madara and Izuna had unanimously decided to start their own new tradition and after a hectic brain storm and not a single idea they could agree on, Tobirama had mentioned the `horrendously ugly pullovers´ his brother wore to his office.

(`Hashirama has no regard for his influence and position.´ He had said and had expected them to agree with his sentiment.)

But Izuna had loved the idea instantly. Madara didn't really mind. It was, after all, the perfect antithesis to what they had done for Christmas thus far.

“What about this one?” Izuna lifted something that looked like their deceased grandmother’s wedding dress and Madara only shook his head.

Something pulled on his sleeve and Madara looked down. Kagami had leaned against him completely, but kept mustering the people around them with a wariness.

Christmas decoration was up and `Santa Baby´ played through loudspeakers, but it was quite crowded. Madara pressed Kagami's fingers. “You're alright there, bug?”

After a second of uncertainty, he glanced up. “How long till we leave?”

“Twenty more minutes maybe, fifteen to look through the rest and five to pay, okay?”

“Mads?” Izuna called from across the store and lifted another sweater, black and with two reindeer smoking joints and Madara only gave him a glare.

The kids' section was a little more appropriate.

One pullover especially sparked Madara's interest. The pullover itself was made with red cotton and with a pattern of stars, but there was a thick golden ribbon sown around and a bow at the front.

Madara picked it up and mustered it, then showed it to Kagami. “Could you try this one on?”

However Kagami eyed it with great suspicion. “What is it?”

“Something to wear on Christmas Eve. The inside has a really soft lining of fleece, so it'll keep you real warm, hm?”

He seemed to think about it, then tried to pull off his own hoody, but Madara had to crouch and help him sort his limbs.

To get him into the new sweater was easier. His curls bounced all over and he seemed a little unsure to be dressing in the middle of a shop, but Madara gave him a reassuring smile and a once-over. “How does it feel? Comfy?”

Kagami only shrugged and felt along the material. Madara leaned down to straighten up the bow.

“You should look at yourself.” Madara suggested and gently turned Kagami to look in the mirror.

When he saw himself, his eyes got wide and he fiddled with the bow. “I look like a present.”

“That's the point. You're a real special gift afterall.” It could've been unbearably cheesy, but it was true. Madara looked around and saw Izuna close by. “Izuna, come look at this.”

Three different pullovers in hand, Izuna looked around the corner with a questioning frown and his gaze fell on Kagami and lit up. “Nice. You like it?”

Kagami only shrugged again and then he inched closer to Madara, because another stranger had roamed into their row.

Madara tapped his shoulders and Kagami automatically raised his arms, that's how they always did it afterall, and Madara helped him out.

“Was the fabric comfortable?” Madara folded the sweater and handed Kagami his own pullover, but Kagami didn't react. He also didn’t answer, because his focus was on the man looking through t-shirts and his fingers reached for Madara’s jacket, so Madara picked him up and carried him closer towards Izuna.

“Would this be alright for you to wear?” He asked again.

And this time Kagami snapped out and looked at him with a nod. “It’s soft.”

“Nice.” Madara smiled. “Then let’s get your hoody on again and look for another one for me, hm? I could use your help, I haven’t seen one I really liked yet.”

That truly got Kagami's attention.

The thing Kagami brought for Madara was a jumper, as in, an entire jumpsuit.

It had a fabric Christmas tree sown to the front with real tiny Christmas baubles, functioning fairylights, an inbuild musicbox and a flickering star. Somewhere behind him, Kagami giggled.

“I can't wear this.” Madara stared at himself in horror. This made him look ridiculous.

“No, believe me, you can.” Izuna and Kagami were having the time of their lifes, almost doubled over with laughter and taking a picture.

“It really accentuates that...,” Izuna waved at him and tried very hard to hold back an even bigger grin, “special something about you.”

“Ha. Ha.” He might have laughed with them, but was too transfixed on the blinking lights the slightly distorted tune of `Last Christmas´ that came from his chestpocket. 

“Those tree branches, your hair, all that spike fits together perfectly.” Madara gave Izuna a glare. “Uh, prickly. I say, you should buy it.”

“Yes! Please Mads.” Kagami pleaded breathlessly and Izuna held up his hand for them to high-five, but Kagami didn't really know what that was yet.

Their eyes gleamed, their grins were wide and Madara felt a small smile on his own face, but then he turned and sighed. “Okay, I'm getting this, but you two are paying for dinner.”

Kagami and Izuna cheered as he closed the curtain to the dressing room behind himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 3 - Christmas Market


	3. 3 - Christmas Market

This year, Madara would have forgone Christmas markets entirely.

For him, the twisted knot of memories and emotions connected to those had woven itself deep within him and Madara was not quite ready to confront those.

But Christmas markets were a long harboured tradition in Konoha.

They appeared during the last week of November and they were extremely popular in the general population. Half of Konoha loved to roam the streets and take in the atmosphere.

Street vendors and food stalls lined the streets of the historical city centre and circled around the main square by the Hokage tower and along the riverbank. As the centre of attention stood a gigantic tree and the surrounding stands were usually the most crowded.

Riding the merry-go-round or ice-skating, eating fruit covered in chocolate or gingerbread figures, listening to choirs, buying winter themed bits and bobs, but more than that it had been about enjoying family time and the atmosphere and the communal spirit.

And so Kagami had come home from school yesterday and had asked why they hadn’t visited the market already. It had been sort of a tradition for their family to go together, every week at least once. And this week was half-way over already.

Madara had said yes, of course. He would not drag Kagami down another pit of grief with him.

Now, dressed in thick clothing and half way there, Madara wasn’t sure whether his idea had been the best.

Kagami was excited. Sure, he was stuck to his side, but he had that special sort of glow in his eyes whenever he glanced up, even though Izuna was grumpily strolling behind them. 

One thing Izuna had protested against was that it wasn’t even dark yet. To enjoy the lights and the fire, the music and even the cold, it was just more common to visit when it was already dark, but even now fairy lights and lanterns illuminated the entire place.

They had purposefully chosen to go before the bigger crowds would fill the streets.

It made it easier for Madara to ignore the homey, cosy atmosphere he really didn’t want to have, because it came alongside a hefty flood of grief.

It would make it easier for Kagami to not feel overwhelmed with the sheer amount of people and things to focus on.

It also meant that there were fewer people waiting in line at the attractions, which had gotten Izuna around to come along.

And it made it easier for Tobirama to come along, to see and understand them, because Madara had really wanted to have him there.

They met Tobirama at the entrance to the city centre.

Kagami started buzzing around as he saw him. Madara was never quite sure whether he was suppressing the urge to run towards Tobirama or whether he was just unable to accept and stand the unusually mixed feelings.

To him Tobirama was still somewhat of an outsider to their family, but one that he liked. And that was a concept his brain apparently hadn’t really gotten used to.

Kagami trusted him.

He talked to him.

More importantly, he turned to him when he was in need of help, but there was still always an initial second of acclimation.

But the way Tobirama smiled made it easy to like him (Madara was biased, but still, even Izuna had warmed up to him).

Tobirama leaned against a wall of a coffee shop away from the crowds. He was dressed in a thick, light blue jacket, white fake fur on the hood, and Madara felt a little warmer when he saw the small, lopsided smile erupt as they made their way towards him.

People threw him curious glances. They always did, not that Madara cared, but they did not usually go into crowded public places so it was always more noticeable when they did. It was mostly his looks, sometimes when he wore his cane or a visible badge on his arm.

Madara gave him an apologetic smile. “Hey, sorry, I hope you didn’t have to wait long.”

“No, I just arrived a minute or two ago.” He nodded a greeting at Izuna, before he smiled at Kagami.

He had gloves with him, Madara could see them peak out his jacket’s pockets, but the fingers that reached out to take his hand were bare. “I hope you had a pleasant morning.”

Madara thought back to how he had been woken by the fire alarm, which had gone off, because Izuna had tried to make pancakes, then got a call and forgot about the batter in the pan. “Could have been better.”

“Mine just got better.” Tobirama said and his eyes just crinkled that tiny bit more, when he heard Izuna make a weird displeased noise.

“Sweet-talker.” Madara huffed, but couldn’t help and break into a grin. 

Madara firmly believed in keeping the private in private, so public declarations of affection were something he rarely did, but he still allowed himself to step a bit closer and press a very brief kiss to his lips.

They were warm despite the cold, a bit dry from the wind.

Madara wanted to say something, but Izuna interrupted with an annoyed groan. “Let’s get mulled wine.” Flustered, he had turned his gaze away. “Or we’ll freeze to the spot.”

Kagami hadn’t even payed attention, he was busy staring at the pigeons disassembling a bagel.

They strolled past a few stands with wooden figurines and handcrafted goods, knitted socks and hats, or decoration.

The streets may not have been as crowded as they were during the night, but there were still plenty of people around. Izuna walked ahead and for now, Kagami was contend walking by his side.

So Tobirama and Madara walked behind them, close enough to have their shoulders brush and their hands touch. Now and again, Tobirama gently nudged his side or lightly pressed his back to stir him through the stream of people more efficiently.

It was nice to walk side by side like this, not so much talk, because that was impossible for Tobirama to understand like this, but to lean into him to avoid somebody else’s shoulder and point at interesting things.

And he was not the only one that kept a careful eye on Kagami and Izuna. Now and again, Tobirama would reach forward to get a hold of Kagami’s shoulder and keep him from bumping into someone holding hot beverages or reassure him, when he turned in panic and did not immediately see them.

They passed a shooting gallery and Kagami stopped abruptly and stared at the colourful plush animals that were, quite frankly, gigantic. The one that had apparently caught his attention was a red kraken bigger than Kagami himself.

Izuna faltered in step and a confident smile spread over his lips. “Oh, can we try?”

Madara glanced at him dryly. He had given them additional pocket money to spend on something like this, but already opened his jacket to look for his wallet. “You think you’ll win anything?”

“A pen at least. Besides, I’m pretty sure Mr. Bigshot here would love to show you his _accuracy_ and _precision_.”

“What.” Madara asked.

“ _Mr. Senju_ kept talking about how critical they are in experiments.”

“Compared to their general meaning, these terms are very different in a scientific context.” Tobirama replied, but wasn’t bothered, only slightly amused. “Are you sure you want a blind man to fire a gun?”

Of course, they only allowed soft-air pistols with firm Styrofoam bullets, one of those toys you could buy at every shop. But the board with the passing reindeer was probably just out of his field of vision.

“You've never lacked confidence in yourself before, why start now.” And at that, Izuna turned. The conversation was over for him and he ordered. “We'd like five shot each please.”

That first round, all they got was a keychain each. For someone that didn't even see his goal clearly, Tobirama had surprisingly good aim. Kagami was a little sulkier, he didn’t show it open, but he kept throwing glances at the plush kraken.

Tobirama noticed to.

They shared a look, Madara nodded, touched his arm gratefully and turned to Kagami. “Bug, can you get us some caramelised almonds with Tobirama?”

Kagami’s head whipped over to Tobirama, blushed and after a second of consideration he nodded and reached out a hand and Tobirama took it. “We’ll be back in ten minutes or so. The queue is quite long.”

With Kagami gone, Madara challenged Izuna to a match. That second round, they managed twenty-five out of thirty shots.

When Kagami came back, seated high atop Tobirama’s shoulders and munching almonds, they surprised him with that red plush kraken he liked. To say, Kagami was happy, was an understatement. He was positively ecstatic.

Madara had worried on how to carry something of that size all the way home, but after they knotted the limbs and stuck it in a shopping bag, Tobirama and he each carried a handle and it was fine.

As they stood in line for non-alcoholic mulled wine.

Kagami had taken off his gloves to sneak his fingers into the bag and pet his new toy, and Madara and Tobirama had leaned close to talk about this and that.

Izuna suddenly froze and his cheeks turned red. Only a second later, someone called. “Izuna?”

Madara turned and discovered a small group of teenagers that stood nearby and were visibly surprised, yet happy. Some of them he recognised as part of Izuna’s extended group of friends, others were probably classmates.

“Oh… hey.” Izuna said, he stepped forward to greet them, but seemed tense. Weird, whatever it was, Madara kept a close eye on him.

“Didn't know you wanted to come here today.” Seto, one of the boys Izuna had over frequently, said and another pitched in. “Should’ve told us.”

Izuna laughed a little. “Was a more spontaneous decision. I’m here with my brothers.”

And then all of them looked over to Madara and waved, but as their gaze fell to Tobirama, confusion had them freeze and all of a sudden, something clicked for Madara.

Seto’s smile got a little bigger even. “Oh… hello Mr. Senju. Nice to see you again.”

Tobirama stayed smiled neutral and polite. “Hello, I hope you're doing well.”

“Yeah, fine enough. Any plans to come back? Chemistry without you is quite boring.” Seto and some of the others grinned.

Almost apologetic, Tobirama nodded and replied. “I'm sorry, but that is unlikely.”

“Shame, your summaries were the best.” And then Seto turned back to Izuna, clapped his shoulder and said. “If you wanna join in, we’re heading to `The Snake´ next.”

The Snake was the biggest rollercoaster on the Konoha Christmas market and an absolute highlight among the teens.

“Eh.” Izuna threw Madara a quick glance. “Sure. I'll text you once I had something to drink.”

“Okay.” Seto’s gaze fell from Izuna to Tobirama to Madara, and Seto and some of the others waved. “Bye.”

“Goodbye.” Tobirama said and Madara nodded.

As soon as they had vanished into the crowd, Izuna sacked into himself. “Ugh.”

“Everything alright?” Madara asked and Izuna gave him a look of pure evil.

“Good. Great. _Spectacular._ This’ll spread, you know? I don't know what they'll assume, but I’ll get ten thousands texts.”

At that specifically Madara raised a brow in question, but then had to stop Kagami from pulling out an arm of the kraken.

Izuna huffed. “Oh, come on. You gotta know that he was freaking popular.”

Popular, huh. Madara was not sure what to think.

And Tobirama shook his head. “I'm sorry, I hope this will not cause you any trouble.”

“No, just unwanted attention.” His voice got high with the imitation and cracked a little. “ _How do you know him? Do you have his number? What is he doing now?_ ”

They bought mulled wine, hot chocolate for Kagami and drank it by the riverbank.

Then Izuna left to meet his friends and with Kagami attached to his right hip and Tobirama comfortably on his left, they strolled through the inner city from stand to stand.

One they halted in front of had beautiful glass ornaments, tinted or speckled with colour, woven or spun, they all were intricate and unique.

Tobirama picked up one that was especially elegant and Madara leaned in closer. “Decoration for your apartment?”

“No, I'd liked to buy a set for my mother.” He set it down and picked up another. “She has a few of these already, so these will make a fine gift.”

“Mads?” Kagami tucked on his jacket, so Madara leaned down. “Can we buy one for mom too?”

A nice idea actually. They had all sorts of decoration at their parents’ graveside, but one of these at their small remembrance place at home would make a good addition. “Which one do you think she'd like?” Madara asked.

Kagami stood on tiptoes, but he still couldn't see those in the far back, so Madara picked him up and Tobirama took his half of the bag too.

It took a while for Kagami to decide.

In the meanwhile, Tobirama had picked two and paid, but eventually Kagami pointed to a corner of the stand. “The one on the left.”

“The star?” Madara asked, but Kagami shook his head.

“The pyramid?” He shook his head again.

Tobirama gently nudged one that looked more like a hanging crystal. “This one?” And Kagami nodded.

The seller took it down and on Madara's acknowledging nod, wrapped it in paper and explained. “It has an opening for a tea candle. It will break easily under pressure, so be careful on your way home.”

That much was clear, but Madara had another question. “Can it be hung on the outside?”

“The glass is tempered, it should hold out, but don't fill it with water and let it freeze.” She placed it down. “Shall I wrap it as a present?”

Madara looked at Kagami and he only hid his face, so Madara decided for him. When the seller showed them two wrapping papers though, Kagami had him pick the one with tiny snowflakes and hearts.

They had been here longer than anticipated.

It was getting darker by the minute and colder too. Izuna had texted and told him to go home without him, he wanted to stay longer and on their way home, they had spotted a street artist.

A big crowd had gathered around him, but with a small kid like Kagami, they were allowed to press more to the front.

The woman at the centre of the attention worked with fire. It did look quite impressive, the music was tense. With the anonymity of the incoming night, Madara found himself leaning against Tobirama’s shoulder unconsciously.

Suddenly, Kagami slipped his icy fingers under Madara's jacket and he flinched in surprise. He probably wanted to warm them. “Kagami, did you lose your gloves?”

“Izu has them in his bag.”

And Izuna was off with his friends riding the rollercoaster, so they would either have to buy him a new pair or sort something out, because he would not let him walk home like this.

Madara sighed and slipped out of his own. “Come here, give me your hands.” Kagami reached out and Madara helped him slip into his own, way too big gloves. “Better?”

Kagami nodded. “Thanks.” Then he turned to watch the street artist juggle flaming balls.

As warm as the show before them seemed, as icy was the wind that had cooled of Madara’s fingers in seconds and had him shiver.

Tobirama noticed.

He pulled off his right glove and handed it to Madara. “Here.”

Madara just stared at him and then at the dark blue glove. “Put it back on, we will both have one cold hand otherwise.”

Tobirama rolled his eyes which should have really not fitted his dry and serious natured, but then his warm, right hand took Madara’s left and carefully pulled it into the pocket of Tobirama's jacket to warm them both.

The flickering light of the fire really reflected on his light skin and when Tobirama leaned down, Madara could only see the reflection of flames better in his eyes. “Has anyone ever told you that you have really nice hands?”

Madara lifted a brow. “No.”

“Somebody should've.”

“You just did.”

“I know.” And Tobirama seemed a lot smugger. “And they will not be cold on my watch.”

Ah, now the cold didn't really bother him all that much anylonger.

Hidden in Tobirama’s pocket, Madara pressed his fingers and leaned closer to whisper by his ear. “Are you coming home with me tonight?”

Tobirama’s voice was just as silent and low. “If you want to.”

“There is a lot of things I want. And you're one of them.”

“Oh,” Tobirama asked teasingly, an amused tilt in his head, a warm light in his eyes and his entire focus on Madara, “need I worry about competition?”

“Oh yes, so you better play nice tonight.”

“Mh, I'll try my best.” It was so close to a low purr in his ear.

So Madara leaned over and gave him a kiss, barely anything more than a press of lips and a simple movement, but his eyes never left Tobirama's and they said everything he didn't want to show.

He distanced himself, only a little, before Kagami could catch up on their `funny business´.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 4 - Family


	4. 4 - Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit less festive and a bit more... grey. You'll see what I mean.

Madara stopped the car, kept the motor running and turned to Tobirama, but he wasn’t looking at him. He was staring out the window at the house they’d parked in front of and the group of young adults that stood in front.

Christmas decoration was up on the entire front, lights and greenery, lanterns and window decoration.

Tobirama’s brothers had gathered on the front porch despite the low temperatures alongside a number of others, maybe cousins, maybe friends, and they were caught in deep conversation.

This was a family party meant to celebrate Hashirama's recent promotion, but from what Tobirama had told him, Hashirama liked to take every chance he got to invite his extended family, celebrate and drink.

It would be loud, it would be crowded and it would be lowly lit, so Tobirama had minor stress wrinkles around his eyes already. Normally his family was very accommodating when it came to his physical limitations, but during gatherings like these, it usually got swept under the rug sooner or later.

Appropriately, Tobirama looked like Madara had just brought him to a funeral.

“Call me if you need saving.”

Tobirama turned to him and gave him a smile, a bit tense around the eyes. “I’ll probably stay overnight. If they still have the mattress in the attic that is. After two hours of socialising, I usually sit the night out there.”

Madara snorted. “Okay, enjoy yourself. But seriously, call if you need a lift.”

Tobirama sighed deeply. “Thank you.” He took his bag, leaned over to give him a chaste kiss and Madara pressed his hand in sympathy.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes.” Another kiss, a bit longer, and then Madara drew back and scowled, but couldn’t help the hint of a tease in his voice. “Go, your brothers are staring.”

And they really were. Several people had turned towards them, Madara recognised Hashirama as the one caught in a frown and Itama was leaning to the side curiously to get a better look at them. Kawarama just stared, hands in his jackets’ pockets.

“They will interrogate me anyway.” Tobirama turned to look in their direction. 

Madara hadn't met any of them yet and he was not too keen to do it like this. But they shouldn't be able to see him through the tinted glass anyway.

Tobirama gave him a last peck, then a smile before he opened the car door and stepped out, but he leaned down once more. “Goodbye Madara.”

“Bye.” The door closed and Madara sat and watched how Tobirama shouldered his bag as he walked up the driveway.

Right as he reached the others and was greeted with a bubble of three man boxing him into a group hug, Madara drove off.

“You cheated.” Kagami gaped at Izuna as he took half the coins in the `bank´ and grinned in victory.

“No, I won these fair and square.” Izuna had thrown an eight. For the third time in a row.

Madara could understand why Kagami would think Izuna had fleeced them.

Machikoro was a game they all had come to enjoy for various reasons. Izuna always had the same strategy, sometimes he won, sometimes his luck was out.

Kagami liked playing with them no matter the game, but this one was cute and easy to understand so he enjoyed it even more. Even when he most often lost to Izuna or despite his lack of strategy.

Right now, he sank his face into his hands and pouted. “I didn’t even see you buy so many Convenient Stores.”

“Well, I did and therefore I win.”

“I wanna play again.” And Kagami immediately started collecting their cards and sorting them back to their original position. 

Madara just enjoyed seeing his brothers happy, so he played along and took the role of the `good loser´.

Madara woke late to the sound of his phone, Kagami woke too, but then turned and pressed his face deeper into his bed-companion. Kagami had begged him to allow Karl the kraken into bed with them.

Mostly, Madara had feared Kagami could strangle himself in his sleep on one of the many limbs, but with its size and softness, that was rather unlikely. So now Karl took in a good portion of his bed.

A glance and the clock and Madara groaned.

It was not even four, on a Friday morning, so he flipped the phone and stared at the display to dismiss whomever dared to call at this hour, but it was Tobirama’s caller ID.

Something must have happened.

He had his feet on the floor and the phone at his ear in the next second and he was on his way to the bathroom as he answered. “Hello, is everything alright?”

“Madara,” Tobirama sounded tired and annoyed, very loud bass hammered in the background, people were howling and singing, “I’m very sorry for calling you this early, but can you come and get me? I fear I might murder my brother otherwise.”

“Of course, I’ll just...,” Madara stared at his own face in the mirror and sighed, “I’ll wake Izuna to look after Kagami, so it’ll take another minute or two. Is everything alright? Did something happen? Do I have time to put on…”

Tobirama disrupted him. “Listen, I’m sorry, I can hear that you’re saying something, but I can’t understand a single word. The music is very loud.” Right, Madara thought, Tobirama had a harder time understanding people over the phone anyway. “I only called because you told me it would be the only way to wake you, but I will hang up now and send you a text.”

And then the line went silent.

Oh boy.

“Mads?” Kagami whispered and Madara turned around to check on him.

Kagami’s eyes stared at Madara from underneath a thick blanket. He had wrapped it around himself firmly, his eyes kept skittering around nervously, so he was probably scared.

Madara sat on his side of the bed, pulled him a little closer and rubbed soothing circles onto his back. “Everything is fine, bug. Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Who called?”

“Tobirama, I’ll go and get him from his brother’s party, okay?”

“Why?”

“It’s very loud and very dark. I can imagine it must be disorientating to be there for such a long time.” That everyone with a drivers’ license was probably drunk, he didn’t mention.

“Ah, okay.” Kagami knew that Tobirama didn’t see or hear well. They had told him that. “Can I come?” 

"No, I won't be long. You should stay and sleep with Izuna, alright?" Madara did not want to wake Izuna, he had trouble sleeping anyway, but better to wake him that scare Kagami.

"Okay." He crawled to the edge and even as he stood, Kagami did not unwrap from his blanket. He looked like a tightly wrapped burrito, only his naked feet and his head poked out.

Madara took his pillow, Karl and went with him to knock on Izuna's door gently. A groan greeted them and with a sleepy voice Izuna asked whether he had slept through his alarm.

Madara hastily explained the situation, Izuna only hummed and inched over to make space for Kagami who climbed into bed next to him. Karl was not allowed in, Izuna's bed was not big enough to fit him too.

Madara dressed with quick efficiency into something more appropriate, jeans and a hoody. He bound his hair back and left.

The music was so loud, Madara could hear it on the street where he parked.

He locked the car and made his way up the driveway.

Backlit by the flickering, colourful light, Madara could make out two people seated on front porch. One of them was Tobirama who was visibly exhausted and shivering. The other one was a small, older woman, supposedly the same age as Madara's mother had been.

Tobirama would not hear him over the music, so Madara took out his phone and flashed his flashlight a couple of times to warn them of his approach.

At the bright signal, he glanced up and stood right when Madara reached out to help him up.

"Thank you." Tobirama sounded very relieved and he flashed him a small smile, before his hand reached out and ice-cold fingers met Madara's neck and then rested on his shoulder. "I won't hear you here, but this is my mother and she wanted to great you."

His mother, well that explained her visual similarity to Hashirama and, in some way, Tobirama too. Their eyes were similar, their aloof expression too, otherwise she had darkbrown hair and golden skin, but when Madara gave her a small smile and reached out a hand, she broke into a very kind and soft smile.

Only their height the Senju brothers must have inherited from somebody else, because she barely reached Tobirama's shoulder.

"Hello Mrs. Senju. My name is Madara Uchiha."

"Oh, no need for formalities." She took his hand and in contrast to Tobirama, hers was warm and small. "Please call me Hisae. I'm sorry, I would have brought him, but I only just got home and he had already called you."

"I don't mind." Tobirama shifted next to him and Madara gave his arm a squeeze. He hated to talk over his head, so he would try to keep this conversation short.

"Thank you nonetheless."

Tobirama shifted again and this time Madara saw him tense and surpress a shiver.

He had probably lingered out here in the cold to avoid the crowded house, so he had to be freezing.

"I think it would be best for us to leave."

"Of course, sure." She pressed Tobirama's shoulder, carefully circled his back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, through all of which Tobirama merely stood like a pilar, unmoving. "Please come over some time. I'll remind him too, but my husband and I'd love to meet you."

Madara didn't really know what to say, he glanced at Tobirama, who was clearly just waiting for them to finish their conversation.

"Thank you Hisae." He gently took Tobirama's elbow. "It was nice to meet you. Good night."

She waved, and Madara turned to guid Tobirama towards his car.

Inside in the warmth, he turned on the lights and turned off the radio, turned up the heating and finally looked at Tobirama.

He had stress wrinkles around his eyes and a tense jaw, his face was simultaneously red from the cold and white from exhaustion. He had closed his eyes and took deep breathes.

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry?" Tobirama turned his head and looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea." Despite his tension, Tobirama smiled and reached over to take his hand. "Sorry, I'm just very drained.”

“I can imagine. So someone had occupied the attic already?”

“You could say that.” In the distance someone screamed and laughed, so Madara wasn’t too alarmed and Tobirama scoffed. “Sorry, I didn’t know my mother would come back this early.”

“Where was she?”

“At my grandparents’ house.”

“She asked me to come over.”

Tobirama sighed. “She also asked me to introduce you properly.”

“Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow.” Tobirama’s eyes looked as if they were about to fall closed any second. “I bought your favourite cheese for breakfast.”

Tobirama's brows lifted and a small smile spread over his lips. “I thought you liked it too.”

“It’s good. Especially with cucumber, which I bought too.”

“So breakfast is saved?” Tobirama asked tired, but amused.

“Breakfast is saved.” Madara pressed his hand, lifted it to press a kiss to the back and softly pulled out of the grip to start the car. "I’ll get us somewhere with a bed. My place okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

“Thank me later. I’ll wake in,” a glance at his clock and Madara sighed, “three hours to get Kagami and Izuna ready for school. I’ll try to let you sleep through the chaos, but Kagami might decide to wake us before my alarm.”

“That is only fair.” Tobirama had closed his eyes, but still Madara eventually felt a touch on his thigh. “I stole his place in your bed after all.”

Which was not entirely true. Kagami usually slept in Izuna’s bed when Tobirama was staying the night, but when he was really upset or clingy, Tobirama had no problem sleeping in the guest bedroom too.

“He isn’t really as upset about that as you might think. Since he’s doing the sleepovers at Hiruzen’s, he’s gotten better with sleeping arrangements.”

“He knows he can sleep in your bed when ever he wants.”

Madara nodded in acknowledgment and swerved into the driveway. “He does. I told him. You told him.” He turned off the car and looked at Tobirama.

“He wanted to sleep in his own bed the other day. Sure, he crawled back in with me after a couple of hours, but he is actually improving.” To grow more independent and bold was a sign that something in Kagami was healing.

Tobirama took his hand. “You’re doing an exceptional job, I hope you know.”

“I think everyone in my position would have done the same.”

“But not everyone would succeed the way you do.”

“Ah, I’m not always so sure about that.”

“You love them, you give them the means to heal and you give them someone to hold onto. It takes a certain type of person to adapt and mature the way you did, as I said, not everyone would have managed to pick up that sort of armour and make it their own.”

“You would have.”

“I hope I never have to find out.” The smile Tobirama gave him was soft, a little sad but mostly reassuring. “And still, I can do just this,” his fingers stroked Madara's wrist, “or I can take over once in a while. With me right here, you don't have to do all of it alone.” 

Madara's chest felt bound by a heavy knot of weird emotions. “Thank you. I-” He had to clear his throat again. “I will think off it, just... tonight is not the time to talk about any of this. My brain is mush, yours isn't any better and I just want to sleep.” 

“Fair enough.” Tobirama squeezed his hand. “Come one then. Let’s get to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 5 - Cue Hashirama
> 
> Thanks to those leaving kudos and especially comments for the feedback!  
> I feel a lot like Madara right now. My brain is mush, so my editing of this took sooo long and is probably not as crisp. Might edit a bit more later.


	5. 5 - Cue Hashirama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel better already:) gonna bake some Christmas cookies now. Hope you're all fine and in Christmas mood already.

Madara was still tired from the night before, so when Izuna and Kagami were busy destroying each other in Mario Kart, he drove home Tobirama and planned to spend a minute or sixty just… relaxing.

“Do you want some coffee?” Tobirama asked as he locked the door behind them.

“No,” Madara rubbed his head, slipped off his shoes and only kicked them to the side, “actually, if you don’t mind, I’d like to nap. Just on your couch, don’t even need to lay down, just close my eyes…”

“Lay down, Madara. Everything else will destroy your neck.” Strong, yet gentle hands took hold of his shoulders and stirred him towards the couch.

Madara turned and glanced at Tobirama. “I’m sorry for coming over and sleeping immediately. I just…” wanted to not think for a second and lie down in silence.

He didn’t say that but some of it must have conveyed over his expression, because Tobirama’s smile grew softer. “I don’t mind. I like your company either way.”

He gently pressed him backwards and when they were next to the couch, one of his hands left him, but the other circled to his back and guided him onto the couch and glided back to his shoulder and eventually chest, to press him down softly. “Rest. I got some work do to so don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks.” Madara murmured, a little embarrassed, but relaxed his head more into the pillow, and he gently pulled Tobirama down for a kiss. “You sure, you’re okay?”

“I got to sleep in.”

True, Friday morning Madara had woken at six and had to coax Kagami and Izuna out of bed. Tobirama hadn’t woken at his alarm of course, only when Madara had dropped back into bed after walking Kagami and Hiruzen to school had he startled.

They had had lectures, so there really was no time to rest for long.

And this morning, Madara had woken at seven when Kagami dropped his newest Christmas calendar attainment in his face - Lego sleigh - to `sleigh over the snowy Mads-mountains´.

Tobirama draped a thin blanket on top of him. “Rest now, Madara.”

Madara turned to the back of the couch and closed his eyes. “Wake me in an hour or so.”

Something touched his back, when Tobirama leaned over him and the couch to turn off the lamp closest to his face. “If you say so, but I’d recommend thirty minutes max. Anything longer will disrupt you during deep sleep priming in phase 3 sleep.”

“Fine. Whatever.” He yawned and Tobirama laughed.

A hand touched his head to card back some hair, before Tobirama walked away silently.

To the sound of typing fingers on a laptop’s keyboard, Madara fell asleep. 

His wake was less pleasant.

Madara woke to a strange whiny, yet booming voice in the kitchen. “But why didn’t you tell me?”

Then there was silence and only the sound of clothes rustling.

Madara sat up, suddenly wide awake. The blanket fell from his shoulders and he looked over the couch to the two men signing aggressively at each other.

He had to blink a couple of times to have his eyes focus.

Madara stood slowly and hoped his clothing was not too creased. For all he knew, his hair could be an absolute bird’s nest. Hashirama and he locked eyes and stared at one another across the room.

Then Tobirama followed his gaze and stilled too.

Madara was too far away for him to be seen clear, but he could obviously make out that he was staring.

Well, they stared in silence for a couple of seconds, until Tobirama ran a hand over his face and sighed very deep. “Great, sorry. I didn’t want to wake you, but someone,” he stared at Hashirama, “decided to become verbal.”

Sheepish, that was the only way to describe the way Hashirama smiled and ducked his head under Tobirama’s scolding. “Ah, sorry… I’m Hashirama.”

It took a moment, but Madara managed to clear his throat, step forward and nod respectfully. “I’m Madara.”

He left it to Tobirama to explain their relation however. That was something he would not mix himself into and judging from Hashirama’s prior reaction, Tobirama hadn’t told him. 

Hashirama broke out of his freeze, smiled awkwardly and extended his hand, which Madara took after a second of hesitation.

Well, Madara couldn’t hold back a comment. “Tobirama has told me quite a lot about you already.”

The gasp that drew from Hashirama was very audible and the offended stare at Tobirama. “And you told me nothing about him?”

Tobirama pinched the bridge of his nose so he was probably having a Hashirama-induced headache. “Did I not tell you yesterday that I was seeing someone?”

“Well, I thought you meant as in your actually able to see someone despite the darkness.”

Tobirama just stared at him for a second. “Did you actually believe that?”

“Yes.”

This would be a long conversation, Madara could already tell. 

“At least that explains why you reacted so uncharacteristically. I expected a cross-examination and you only gave me a hug.”

Hashirama wanted to protest, but suddenly clarity brightened his eyes and he fixated back on Madara. “Oh, so you were the mysterious person that drove him to our party and picked him up.”

Tobirama added dryly. “Mother saw him, I would hardly call that mysterious.” To bring that topic to a close, he nodded at Madara. “Do you want a coffee?”

How Tobirama had already gotten so good at predicting his needs, Madara had no idea, but his head hurt and he felt groggy. “Please.”

Water too, but that he would help himself too.

Hashirama just stayed where he was, somewhat awkwardly between kitchen and living room, while Madara and Tobirama busied themselves. “So how did you meet?”

“School.” Tobirama said. Oh, Madara definitely saw that tiny smile. He purposefully left it very open for interpretation. 

One thing Madara had noticed was that Tobirama held his older brother in high regards. He did not take shit from him or talked him up to be a saint, but he turned to him with a sort of deep-rooted respect.

But for Tobirama to play Hashirama like a fiddle, it somewhat reminded him of Izuna. Little brothers all seemed to have a more devious streak to them too.

Then Tobirama turned on the coffee machine to turn out the irritated noise his brother made.

“What?” Hashirama spluttered. “Madara, were you a fellow temporary teacher?” Madara shook his head and Hashirama’s face whitened. “You aren’t a student, right?”

“No. My little brother was his student.” He threw a glance at the clock and sighed. “Which reminds me, I should drive back soon.”

The cup of coffee Tobirama handed him smelled divine, he had one for Hashirama too, but instead of a smile, he accompanied it with a pointed look.

Hashirama took a sip and moaned. “Oh, I miss our coffee machine.”

“You mean the machine _I_ bought with _my_ money?” Tobirama deadpanned. “Hashirama, don’t you have a girlfriend to return too?”

“Ah, yes. Mito’s expecting me back any minute now. How about the four of us meet up sometime this weekend?” 

Tobirama and Madara shared a look. It was not that he minded, it was more that Madara didn’t really feel like seeing people today or tomorrow.

Somehow, Tobirama could read that in his expression and said diplomatically. “Hashirama, I’ll get back to you on that.”

Hashirama left not without trying to wiggle himself into their plans some more, but after Tobirama complained half-heartedly, he tucked his tail and put on his shoes.

Still, they both exhaled audibly when the door closed behind Hashirama and the silence wrapped around them once again.

Madara leaned against the kitchen counter with a loud groan and more relief than was warranted for the little exhaustion he had had today.

Tobirama leaned against his side. Their elbows touched, his head lulled over Madara's shoulder. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t know that he’d come over today. He can be overbearing, but normally he doesn’t barge into my apartment.”

Madara took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. “Well, he did a pretty good job at waking me up.”

That earned him a small smile from Tobirama. “He is quite good at that.”

“How long had I been sleeping exactly?” The light had shifted.

“Fifteen minutes.”

That was fine, but still… “I should be heading home soon. I told them I wouldn’t stay out too long.”

“Of course.”

Somewhere in the distance an ambulance passed by with sirens and Madara threw a reflexive glance out of the window. “Would you like to come over tomorrow? We wanted to bake pizza.”

“Okay.”

And as Madara reflected on the conversation with Hashirama and the topic of family, something came to his mind. He was not sure whether it was okay to ask and whether it was something to talk about at all, but he did it anyway. “So you told your family about us yesterday?”

Tobirama bumped their knees and smiled. “I did.” And then he sighed deeper. “At least I tried. You just saw how well that worked.”

Madara laughed and nudged their foreheads. The phone in the pocket of his pants vibrated. “Probably Izuna, I should go.”

“Mh, how disappointing.” Tobirama murmured, raised his head, leand in and Madara was ready for a kiss, but instead his nose got a teasing bite.

Tobirama smiled amused and drew back, but not fast enough to evade Madara as he pinched his side.

And when a true, confidant smile broke over Tobirama’s face. He tried to pull his hand away too, but Madara caught him against the kitchen counter and kissed that grin right from his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 6 - The List


	6. 6 - The List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one today :)  
> Thanks for all the support and love <3

There was a lull in conversation during dinner and something came to Madara’s mind. He refilled theire glasses with water and watched his pizza grow colder by the minute. “Maybe we should all make a list.”

Kagami talked around a very thick piece of mushroom. “A list?”

“A Christmas wish list.” Madara slid him a tissue.

Tobirama glanced up and gave him soft, knowing smile, but Kagami was the first to answer. “But what do I write down?”

“What you wish for. Maybe a specific book or a game.”

Kagami grew thoughtful.

“Can I make a list too?” Izuna asked with a smirk. He was on his last piece of pizza and already eying Kagami's. To be fair, Kagami never finished his pizzas, they were too big for him anyway, but whenever they tried to order or bake him a smaller one, he felt sort of left out. 

Being the youngest was already hard, they didn't have to make it even more obvious for him.

“Sure.” Madara gave him a pointed look. “But the more expensive your wishes are the less likely you are to get any of them.” Izuna sighed and Madara grew soft. “We will sort something out for you, okay?”

It was Tobirama who leaned back and asked. “And what do _you_ want Madara?”

Everyone stared at him expectantly, but...

Well… Madara hadn’t actually thought about that. He wanted a number of things, but none of those were material. “I'll think of something.”

It was silent and Madara was actually enjoying the calmness. Seated on the couch and with his head in Tobirama's lap, Madara's mind was quiet for once. Long fingers drew circles and somehow Tobirama had managed to find the perfect pressure for a relaxing massage.

Madara would have closed his eyes and possibly drifted off, but then he couldn’t have watched Tobirama’s relaxed face.

Kagami was on the floor, building an entire network of train tracks and roads around them and softly spoke to himself. He would probably not hear them, but Madara reached up to tuck his hand into Tobirama's hair and pull him down to whisper. “You know what Kagami told me the other day?”

Tobirama's face was close, close enough to lean down a little more and press a kiss to his temple, and he only made a small noise, a sound to show that he was listening. 

“He told me, he wanted a younger sister for Christmas.”

A small smile tucked on Tobirama’s lips, Madara could feel it spread against his skin. “That is indeed unfortunate.”

“Indeed.” Madara sighed. “I guess I’ll have to get him something better instead.”

“Mh, it sounds like a hard wish to top.” Tobirama's fingers changed their direction.

“True. Well, what do you want?”

“I am quite contend. I got everything I could ask for.”

“Romantic.”

“Perhabs.” That smiled, cocky and confident, playful yet fond. “But you asked me what I wish for and this is my answer. Whatever you'll chose to gift me will be a sweet bonus to an already sweet deal.”

Later, after Tobirama had left and right before bedtime, Kagami came to him with a sheet of paper and a sheepish look.

He was wearing his pyjamas, but his socks had gone missing, his hair was a mess and there was ink or paint on his forehead.

Busy with typing something for an assignment, Madara had owled him over the top of his laptop until Kagami had offered the paper to him like others might offer their most precious possession. And then Kagami bit his lip, turned and ran out of the room and left Madara to stare at the folded piece of paper.

The list consisted of a lot of different things. In Kagami's spidery, unpractised handwriting and incorrect spelling it read: 

\- Lego

\- new sister

\- skate shoes (Madara could only suspect that he meant those shoes with a role attached to a heel. A classmate probably had one and he was jealous.)

\- bouncy house on roof

\- pool in my room

\- friend for Karl

\- 13 rabbits 

Well, this was a wild ride.

Madara wanted to laugh, but he was honestly not sure whether he should cry instead.

Izuna came while Madara was only dressed in his boxers and about to change into his pyjamas. Kagami was already asleep, in his own bed for once, probably not for long though.

“Here.” Izuna gave him crumpled sheet. “You should really put on some clothes.”

“I thought I taught you to knock before entering.”

“Sorry. Your boyfriend isn't here though, so I thought it was safe.” The look Izuna gave him before he left again was judgemental. 

And Madara stared at the paper for a long moment, definitely longer than necessary.

There were two pictures printed on it. One of the newest Kiwi Laptop and the other of a stack of money.

“Great.” He put it on the sidetable to Kagami's and sighed. Shopping for presents would be a difficult feat this year. 

But that was a problem for future-Madara to sort out.

When he hung those two lists on the fridge the next day, he added a list of his own. On it, in big fat letters it only read:

\- More time with each of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 7 - Mistletoe


	7. 7 - Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, enjoy!

Their parents had had so much more Christmas decoration than Madara remembered.

Two boxes of fairy lights, window decorations, table topers, front door decoration and things for the porch, big lanterns and candles, and Madara was convinced it would take a small army to hang all of it in a single day.

Kagami had already started pulling out random stuff to look at them.

“This has to be done methodically.” Tobirama said and was not wrong, of course. He wore that expression, the calculating overlook that meant he was planning this entire thing already. “We should start with the outdoor decoration before it gets dark.”

Tobirama picked up the biggest box as if it weighted nothing, but Madara got a hold of his arm before he could turn the corner. “I will not let you on a ladder.”

For a second they stared at each other, then Tobirama lifted a single brow and bestowed him with the most unimpressed look Madara had ever seen from him. “Unless your ladder requires impeccable balance, I assure you, I’ll manage.”

“No, I mean, I feel better doing it myself. I wouldn’t let Izuna do it either.”

He mustered him, but eventually sighed and nodded. “Fine.”

“Hm?” Izuna glanced around the corner, because his name had been mentioned. Utter chaos had befallen the kitchen, because he had decided to bake enough cookies to feed the entire neighbourhood.

“We'll start decorating outside. If you like you can start in here.”

“Are we sticking to a specific colour?” His question was good, because they actually had decoration, ornaments and baubles in different colours. Of course they could agree to not care and hang all of them, but that would not look as endearing as it sounded.

Kagami came in with a light green paper star. “Can I have this in my room?”

“We'll hang it later. Okay?”

How exactly Tobirama and Madara managed to put up the fairy light along the rain drain and the front porch before the light got to dim, Madara was not sure.

Kagami had done his best with decoration for the front porch. Big lanterns and candles stood by the door, greenery hung and tiny decoration along it too.

Outside it was cold, so when the front door closed behind them, the contrast in temperature was striking. What Izuna had been up to, Madara realised as soon as he saw the stairs were lined with lights, their dresser and side table were decorated too.

Before Madara had even taken off his jacket and scarf, Izuna’s head poked around the corner of the living room, there was already a hint of glitter in his hair. “Can you come and have a look at this?”

He slipped out of his shoes and took off his gloves, but walked over to lean against the living room’s doorframe to muster the room. “Very nice.”

The living room looked like someone had set off a Christmas bomb.

Red, green and gold. Those were the colours they decided on and Izuna had gotten out their Christmas themed pillows and windowsill decoration, colourful paperstars glowed in front of the windows and all in all it looked very festive already.

The only thing missing was the tree and that they would buy only a couple of days before Christmas itself.

Tobirama stepped next to him, without jacket and shoes so he had taken the time to undress, and Kagami wormed his way into the living room past them a second later.

Then Izuna gasped with fake surprise. “Oh, look where the two of you are standing.”

Madara looked at the floor and around, but nothing was suspicious. Tobirama, however, had the right idea and glanced up.

Madara followed his example.

A mistletoe. Right above their heads.

Izuna had a devil's smile on his lips and an excited hint in his voice. “Oh my, how unfortunate. You know what you need to do.”

The look Madara sent him for that alone had to spell the trouble he would be in later extremely clear.

“What?” Kagami glanced up from a soft cushion he had found and already looked bewildered. “What happened?”

Izuna kept silent, Madara had to clear his throat, because he was not sure whether he was ready to introduce Kagami into the extended meaning of mistletoes.

Thankfully, Tobirama was quick to smile at him and answer. “Kagami, I think we forgot to bring in the box from the porch.” Tobirama's gaze drifted to Madara’s eyes. “Do you think you’re strong enough to bring it inside?”

Kagami let go of the pillow he had been about to cuddle and shuffled along the floor in his slippers. “I’ll show you.” And off he was.

And right as he turned the corner, Tobirama's gaze flickered to Izuna for one brief moment - almost as if to taunt him for the mistake he had made - before he leaned in. 

His hands were warmer than usual when they wrapped around Madara's.

Even after all this time, a rush of electricity had Madara's mind twirling and blurry with the way Tobirama's face drew closer. They might still be considered within the honeymoon-phase, but with no one else had Madara ever had such a prolonged, extreme reaction to simple touch alone.

There was something exciting and intimate about the intensity with which Tobirama liked to look at him. Even when they had sex, he never shied away from Madara's eyes.

And Madara had believed himself to be intense. An imposing figure with daring dark eyes and a somewhat tall and broad frame, but Tobirama had goosebumps of anticipation bloom all over his skin and for the first time since puberty, he felt the eager nervousness of something fresh and new.

There was a question in Tobirama's eyes and a suggestion written in the tuck of his lips.

Only because Izuna was present did Madara hesitate to straighten and tilt his head. It was not as if Izuna had never seen him with someone, being close or even kissing, it was more that Izuna had never seen him go weak at nothing more than an explicit glance. 

For all the ways Tobirama was open and direct, he guarded himself firmly and kept an aloof frontier to almost everyone else. So that the extent of his affection was laid out bare in the depth of his gaze for Madara to see was intoxicating.

This felt more intimate, because it had meaning. And this was different to the other people Madara had been with, because for the first time, he actually felt like working to keep it.

When Madara pressed forward with a small smile, Tobirama's lips were warm from the cold and already awaiting. An inaudible shudder ran through him at the first contact alone.

Often enough Tobirama could give of the impression of something otherworldly. But even though Tobirama looked like he was chiselled from stone, there was an underlying softness to his touch that Madara would have never predicted when he had first gotten to know him.

Even when Madara cupped Tobirama's face and allowed a slight movement of longue, this kiss was far from heated. More than a peck, but definitely brief enough not to scandalise his teenage brother.

When they parted and smiled at one another in close proximity, Izuna's eyes pointedly looked somewhere completely else, his mouth had twisted and his cheeks were red. “Ugh, Mads, you didn't have to be disgusting about it.”

Still, in a quiet moment later while Kagami and Tobirama were upstairs and busy hanging up the green star Kagami had wanted as decoration, Izuna came to him with a brief hug, a pat on the back and a tiny smile he couldn't hide behind a lipbite. “I'm happy you're happy, you know?”

“Even if the happiness comes with Tobirama?”

And Izuna sighed in despair and ran his fingers over their kitchen counter. “He’s fine. I guess.” His cheeks flushed again. “As long as he treats you well. Just…” He exhaled and forced himself to hold eye contact with Madara, but he could see how difficult it was for him. “Please don’t make out in front of me ever again.”

Madara didn’t say that they had hardly made out.

It had been a kiss and holding hands, sure, a bit more than a touch of lips, but so utterly, entirely vanilla. He knew his brother was young and it was always uncomfortable to see your siblings with a partner, but Izuna was also very new to romantic relationships, so he didn't press the joke further into that direction.

Madara wanted to wrap Izuna up in a blanket and make sure he was okay. “Sorry, I’m not going out of my way to make you uncomfortable. Or scandalise you. But, Izuna, you were the one who provoked it. What exactly did you expect?”

Izuna looked like he had bitten into a lemon and laughter bubbled up in Madara’s chest. He tried to suppress it, but the grin he couldn’t hide. Izuna swayed, evaded his gaze once more and eventually turned to glance at him. “Don’t know. That you’d get flustered. Irritated maybe. Just thought it would be funny.”

“You know me well if you expected an reaction like that.” Madara admitted, but with a pat to Izuna’s back he added, “But you apparently don’t know Tobirama well enough to understand that he has no problem going along with a joke. Even if it turns the punchline against the teller.”

With a scoff and another flush, Izuna downed an entire glass of water and walked off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 8 - Night-time


	8. 8 - Nighttime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as Kagami in this, I'm a bit tired so I'll definitely do some minor editing in this tomorrow, because I can already feel that I'll find something to criticise :) enjoy anyway, I still like it the way it is

Tobirama had woken in the middle of the night with a dry throat.

At home, he wouldn’t bother with glasses or turning on lights to simply get a glass of water. His way to the kitchen would have been straight forward and trap free.

At Madara’s, it was a bit different. He knew the layout well enough, but with various people potentially leaving unintentional traps on the floor or changing things around, he felt safer with glasses, his phone's flashlight and at least one hearing aid.

But when he closed the door to Madara’s bedroom behind himself to turn on the lights in the hallway, he was surprised to find them already lit and a small figure frozen in shock at the end of the hallway.

Kagami stood in the door to his own bedroom, but had probably been on his way to smuggle himself into Madara's bed. He had not expected anyone to open the door that much was obvious.

In the fairly well-lit hallway, Tobirama could see him well enough. He had wrapped in his blanket, his eyes evaded his gaze, his shoulders were tense, his cheeks flushed and his eyes red rimmed.

Tobirama was probably not the person Kagami wanted to comfort him right now, but he would not simply ignore him. So Tobirama crouch down to be closer to eye level at least. To loom over a child that was already afraid was insensitive. “Kagami, did you have a bad dream?”

It took a moment for the words to register apparently, only then did Kagami nod and barely even. He pulled his blanket even higher and snivelled.

His teary face pulled at something in Tobirama, a hint of dread and sympathy. He wanted to help. When he had still lived at home, he had often comforted his brothers after a nightmare.

But this was not his place to take over. It was not even his right to offer, so he kept himself carefully neutral to not make him feel imposing. “Do you want to talk to Madara?”

Maybe it was that he had mentioned his brothers name, maybe it was his respectful distance, but for whatever reason, Kagami eased some tension and shuffled a bit closer. “Is he asleep?”

“Yes, but he wants you to wake him when something happened.”

Kagami shook his head, then snivelled and Tobirama could hear that he had probably cried. “No, it was just a weird dream.”

“Do you want to sleep in his bed tonight? I don’t mind sleeping in the guestroom.”

“No just…” Kagami shuffled in place, seemed agitated and restless.

When he hadn't answered after a full minute of cautious silence, Tobirama asked. “Do you need a hug?”

Kagami nodded.

“Do you mind if it is from me.” And to his surprise, Kagami actually shook his head and tentatively came closer until he right in front of him.

Still, Tobirama remained still and asked before he as much as lifted a finger. “Is this okay?”

Kagami nodded again and so Tobirama gently wrapped him, blanket and all, in an embrace.

He was small, smaller than Tobirama remembered his brothers at that age.

And Kagami was as tense as an iron rod for a second, but then he melted into Tobirama's chest and let himself be comforted and warmed.

They had known each other for the few months he had dated Madara and Kagami had steadily grown more trusting around him. Normally, talking with him or being alone with him wasn't a problem any longer. Building something together or even small touches like holding his hand while crossing a street, were fine.

But right now, Kagami was clearly shaken and that was a moment he allowed very few people to comfort him. This was a big show of trust.

A telling wetness touched Tobirama's shoulder and Kagami's voice was so much more desperate when he whispered. “Can you stay awake with me?”

“Of course.” Instinctually he pulled Kagami a little closer. He very softly let his fingers card through his locks and rubbed his back. “Of course. Is there anything else you need?”

Tiny fingers came to cling to his t-shirt, but the head pressed to Tobirama's neck stayed still, his shoulders did something like a shrug, so Tobirama decided to take the lead. After a nightmare, distraction was what helped the best and a balmy comfort would help too. “How about I show you my mother’s special hot chocolate recipe?”

He still sounded teary, but a hint of something else was mixed in when he snivelled. “Hot chocolate?”

“Yes.” And to Tobirama’s surprise, Kagami’s fingers let go of the blanket and it fell to the floor, so he could take a better hold of the back of Tobirama’s t-shirt.

“Do you want me to carry you?”

Kagami nodded, the sway of his curls tickled Tobirama’s neck.

“Okay.” He made sure to grab Kagami’s blanket, before he rose completely and Kagami wrapped his arms around his neck.

Kagami’s face pressed itself into his neck as Tobirama opened the door to the kitchen. The window decoration gave off a soft light, but Tobirama turned on the big light.

Tobirama released him at the first sign that Kagami had had enough, but he gave him a smile.

On the counter top far enough from the stove, Tobirama sat Kagami down and wrapped his blanket around him, but he stayed close to show his concern. “Is this okay?”

“Yea.” 

“Okay. Tell me if you need anything, alright?” Only when Kagami nodded again and had snivelled into a tissue did Tobirama turn to the cupboard. “Do you have a favourite mug?”

“The bunny.”

It was pretty clear which one he meant, there was only one mug shaped like a rabbit, but Tobirama lifted it to ask him anyway. “This one?”

He took one for himself too, one that didn’t scream Kagami or Izuna because he didn’t want to risk potentially damaging one of those.

There was more than enough milk in the fridge and a big enough pot Tobirama found too. The spice rag was a bit more chaotic, some of the labels were small and some things weren’t labelled at all.

Tobirama took down those he thought he needed and opened them one after another to smell only to notice that Kagami was watching him with badly hidden interest.

He had cinnamon open and ready to used, but halted. “Cinnamon has a really nice, but spicy smell. Do you want to try?”

With a tiny movement Kagami nodded and Tobirama held out the jar for him.

A second. That was how long Kagami hesitated, before he leaned in to tentatively sniff at the small jar and his eyes widened. “It smells like cinnamon rolls.” But he looked a little suspicious still. “This goes in hot chocolate?”

“My mother has a very special recipe. She made it for me and my brothers whenever one of us had a nightmare. We’ll only take a little of all of these, but if you don’t like it, I’ll make you regular hot chocolate too.”

Tobirama took his time opening the other jars and lifting them for Kagami to hold. “This is anise, it smells sharper. And nutmeg is very intense.”

“What’s that?” Kagami looked at the last jar.

“Cardamom. We have to be very careful with it, otherwise we won’t taste any chocolate.”

Kagami sniffed at each of them and coughed at the intense smell of nutmeg. “Mads always uses lots of spices when he cooks.”

Madara overused spices frequently, Kagami didn't seem to mind, but a more playful smile pulled on Tobirama’s lips. “True, he does.”

When Tobirama took them back gently, Kagami seemed to think, but courage had grown in him. He shuffled a little closer to the side of the counter top Tobirama was stirring the milk on. “Why do you smell them?”

“The labels are very small. It’s easier for me to identify them by smell than try and decipher the letters.” He put down the spoon and turned to Kagami, who was yawning and staring at him with trusting and open eyes. “I need a little help to find chocolate. Do you know where it is?”

One small arm stretched out of the blanket cocoon and Kagami pointed at the corner drawer. “There. In a blue box.”

“Thank you.” With real chocolate drops, it tasted even better. “You wanna help stir in the spices?”

And Kagami lifted his arms without even heasitating in something that was very obviously a request to be picked up again and Tobirama obliged.

By the time the milk steamed, Kagami’s eyes fell close slowly, before he jerked awake again and glanced at Tobirama who smiled at him.

As he portioned the chocolate drops and gave Kagami a spoon to mix it all in, his head fell to Tobirama's shoulder and he exhaled a long sigh.

To measure tiny amounts of spice was meditationg in a way, to watch Kagami leisurely spin the spoon even more.

Tobirama couldn't hide a yawn of his own, but he was the one to ask Kagami when his hands stilled for a second too long. “Tired?”

“Mh.” Kagami affirmed. 

“Let’s drink and get to bed then.”

Kagami nodded and seated in his lap, supported by Tobirama's chest and arm, he drank slowly.

Tobirama carried him upstairs, Kagami was half-asleep already, but he grew more aware when Tobirama silently asked him where he wanted to sleep.

“My room.”

Kagami's room was a typical mix of chaos and order. His plush animals were lined on the wall by his bed, his pillow was crumbled and his blanket missing.

Three night lights of various animals drenched the room in soft light, but Tobirama wasn't able to see much else aside from the lamp on Kagami's sight table that was on too.

It was more a mumble and Tobirama would've missed it, had Kagami not spoken close to his hearing aid. “Can you stay till I’m asleep?” 

“Of course.”

He sat him down on the floor and clasped in his blanket, Kagami fell into bed. He arranged everything around himself with care, but eventually inched over to make space for Tobirama to sit down on the mattress beside him. He did just that, but made sure to keep his distance and kept himself neutral.

It had been years since Tobirama had comforted a young child at night time, but story telling had been an important part for his brothers. “Do you want me to read you a story?”

Kagami bit his lip, but shook his head. There was probably something he wanted to ask for, but hesitated, so Tobirama waited for him to gather his courage. “Can you show me my name again?”

Tobirama gave him a smile, and signed the individual letters very slowly.

They had made sure to explain to Kagami what `deafblind´ meant and all he had done was nod and say `okay´ and if he could `speak with his hands´ like the man on TV he had seen.

Kagami was eager to learn how to fingerspell his names and Tobirama had proven to be a patient teacher.

With tiny, disoriented fingers he imitated Tobirama’s motions, but they were inverted.

“Mh, sorry. Try it like this.” Tobirama made sure to show them in a way they would not be positioned in the wrong direction.

“Like this?” And this time they were better, so Tobirama nodded and Kagami beamed with nervous pride. He eagerly leaned back. “What does your name look like?”

“Fingerspelled it looks like this.” Tobirama showed, slowly still.

“But I am also called,” He signed something way shorter. “Snowy wild hair.”

And Kagami broke into small giggles. “But that’s not a name.”

“Sign names work differently to normal names. It’s what my friends at school called me, so it is the one name that stuck the longest. Way shorter than Tobirama, right?”

“Yeah. Can you show me again, please?”

“Of course.” Two signs that were fairly straight forward, so Kagami managed them easily. “Really good.”

“What would you call me?”

“Which sign name?” It was not really customary to give sign names to someone who didn’t sign, but Kagami nodded eagerly, so Tobirama mustered him with exaggerated thoughtfulness to have Kagami’s smile widen.

He inched further under his blanket to hide his grin, but Tobirama could see the way his eyes crinkled. And the idea came. “Maybe this.”

He showed him something. “What do you think it means?”

Kagami shrugged his shoulders and muffled. Tobirama was only able to understand because he spoke fairly loud. “Curly Cake.”

And now it was Tobirama who laughed. “No.” He signed it again, slower and inverted so Kagami could copy it easily. “Cute Lego brick.”

Kagami vanished even further under his blanket, but his eyes didn’t evade Tobirama’s. “`Cute´?”

“We can use `small´ instead. Or `green´.” Green was his favourite colour after all.

“No, it’s fine.” He yawned and Tobirama turned off the brighter light so there were only the small night lights.

“You should sleep.”

“Can you stay till I’m asleep?”

“Yes.” And Tobirama leaned back, but focused on the three nightlights he could still make out in the otherwise unrecognisable room. “Sleep well.”

“You too.”

Tobirama didn’t notice when his eyes closed.

When he woke next, it was to Madara's fingers on his forehead and he had to blink a couple of times to focus on his surroundings.

Next to him, Kagami had curled in on himself and latched onto his side, a hand wrapped around his. He was still fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 9 - Snowflakes


	9. 9 - Snowflakes

“Is it snowing?”

Madara glanced at Tobirama and frowned.

It was late and they walked along the riverside. They had been talking about university and their plans for the upcoming weekend, when Tobirama had suddenly stopped, lifted his face and stared at the dark sky above the city.

Even if there were flakes, Tobirama certainly didn’t see them, but he should be able to feel them at least.

Just to be sure, Madara glanced around, but aside from the usual buzz of the city, especially the noise and life of the Christmas market on the other side of the river, there was nothing noteworthy going on. “No. Why do you ask?”

“It feels like it might.” He said and a small smile tucked on his lips, before he stared at Madara with an intensity that for a second, Madara was convinced he could actually see him.

Less than two minutes.

That’s how long it took for the first thick flakes of white to fall and land on Madara’s nose. His head whipped over to Tobirama, who had a small amused tilt in his lips and raised his face up to feel more and more snowflakes hit his face.

“You were actually right.”

“I was.”

“Does snow smell or how do you know?”

Tobirama huffed a laugh. “Not quite.”

He lifted a hand and pulled off his glove to feel more and more flakes cover his fingers. “Snow is more a sensory experience than an odour. When the temperatures drop right before it snows, all scents are harder to smell. Simply said, there is less molecular activity, so certain scents become less… aggressive.”

He nodded towards the dark water to their right. “For example the river algae. The coldness stimulates the trigeminal nerve and the air is extremely humid. You should be able to feel the shift too.”

“Ah. I guess I never paid much attention to it.”

Tobirama looked at him and smiled warmly. “You’ve got me for that now.”

“Like a sniffer dog.” Madara grinned and mustered an especially intricate snowflake that had landed on his hand that he flinched when cold fingers lowered his scarf and a very cold nose was pressed against his neck and inhaled loudly.

When Madara tried to pull away instinctually, Tobirama only laughed, but helped him reposition his scarf again.

The snow only got thicker. So they made a detour through Konoha’s city park so Madara could watch the snow settle on top of the thin ice that had coated the lake. “You know, we used to come here during winter to ice skate.” He still had pictures and videos hidden somewhere of his parents teaching them to twist and turn without falling over. “We would pack up things for a picknick, come out here and hope that the streetlanterns and city lights were bright enough to light the way.”

“And were they?” Tobirama asked and looked at him, no hint of unease, only kind interest.

“They always were.” Madara took a picture under a streetlight and sent it to Tobirama to look at later with higher brightness. “It was just one of those things that we did. Every winter. Without a fail. But well...” He laughed a little and leaned more into Tobirama's shoulder. “I miss it, but I'll never do it again. It would not be the same.”

And another thing he really liked about Tobirama was that he was so straight forward, yet so sensitive to difficult topics. “It doesn't have to be the same or even similar. We could go to the Christmas market again and you could teach me a trick or two on the ice ring. Eat roasted chestnuts, win a `friend for Karl´ as Kagami so desperately wishes for.” The way he smiled under that streetlantern just highlighted the contrast of who he was even more. Strong face, sharp eyes, but an underlying softness to it all. “If you want to that is.”

Madara wanted to kiss him, so he did. “I think you we got ourselves another date.”

They stopped by the late-night grocery store and bought fruit punch, non-alcoholic of course, Kagami would sulk if they drank something delicious without him allowed to try. Despite the cold, Madara felt warm everytime Tobirama stood close or gave him a smile or laught at his suggestion to buy some fancy wine for later and the suggestive wink.

Kagami ripped the door open before Madara had even found his keys and Tobirama had just been about to trudge his shoes and free them from snow. “Mads! Can I go outside? Please!?”

He was in his pyjamas already and should have been in bed and asleep by now, but Madara could understand the excitement. A thin blanket of white had already settled in their front yard and the fall didn’t seem to stop anytime soon. If it continued like this, they'd have a thick layer by tomorrow.

So he gave a nod, set down the shopping bag and gave his hair a ruffle with ice cold fingers at which he made a noise of surprise. “Okay, half an hour.”

Kagami’s smile got so much brighter. “Yay!”

“But snowsuit, hat, gloves and boots first, alright?” Kagami screamed his approval as he ran up the stairs, so Madara turned to Tobirama with a playful smirk. “And you, fruit punch?” Madara reached down to pick up two bottles of punch and gave them a shake.

“Fruit punch.” Tobirama acknowledged as he stepped into the entrance and Madara stopped him from taking off his shoes. “But only if it's warm.”

“Of course.” Madara hadn't been convinced. 

“You’ll like it. I can attest to that.” It had surprised Tobirama that he had never had simple fruit punch, heated and usually accompanied by a piece of gingerbread.

“I trust your culinary advice.”

Tobirama sighed, pressed his shoulder and passed him with an amused smirk. “Love, you're a really bad liar.”

Madara had just emptied two bottles of fruit punch into a pot as Kagami bolted into the kitchen. His cheeks were already red with excitement and warmth of his thicker snowsuit. “Are you coming?”

“Bug, in a minute.” Madara had to stir and watch the pot to not boil their drink to death.

Kagami really didn't want to wait. There was a lot of disappointment in his face when Madara tried to focus back on the pot, but Kagami was good at hiding it, but not good enough.

“I’m sorry, but I really don’t want this to boil over.” Kagami bit his lip and hid his face, but he walked to the backdoor, docile and twitching. And Madara threw a desperate look at Tobirama, who luckily caught it and took over.

Kagami's hat was a little twisted, so his ears were unprotected and Tobirama was allowed to straighten it for him. “Kagami, how about we go out and test the weather and Madara follows with the drinks when he’s ready.” 

Kagami might have said something, but they were disrupted.

“Who’s not ready?” Izuna walked in, jacket and gloves in place, but a wide grin and happy glint on his face too.

Kagami turned to him and when beamed at him with a smile. “Izu! Can we make a snowfamily?”

“Sure thing. Might have to wait for tomorrow though. There isn't enough snow yet.” Izuna opened the door and glanced at Tobirama. “You’re coming?”

Before he could do as much as nod, Kagami sprinted outside and Izuna followed, so Tobirama gave Madara a last smile and stepped out into the backyard too. The lights were on luckily, otherwise he would've been at a loss.

Izuna leaned down and started forming snowballs immediately. He was not as mean as to throw them at Kagami with full force, but one or two he made sure hit his back, right before Kagami flung himself down to the ground with loud giggles and made a snowangel.

“Tobi?” At the call of his name, Tobirama glanced up from where he had been mustering Kagami’s snowangel. Kagami stood by one of the cherry trees in the back and looked up at something. “Can I have one, please?”

It was still snowing and the little light in the backyard was not enough for him to see all that much. He could only very vaguely make out shapes, but he carefully walked over any way.

Against the dark of the sky, he didn’t see anything. Kagami reached up, but fell very short. “Will you be able to get it if I lift you?”

Instead of words, Kagami just turned and lifted his arms, a clear invitation to be picked up, so Tobirama did just that.

With his shoes and snow suit he was harder to have a grip on, but Tobirama made sure to hold him securely, before he allowed Kagami’s arms to reach out for something he couldn’t see.

At the feel of ice on his cheek and Kagami’s giggles, he reached out for whatever he was pressing against his face. A very small icicle.

“I’ve got even more.” Another icicle pressed against Tobirama’s hand. “You want one?”

“Okay.” A thicker icicle was pressed into his palm and Tobirama could hear Kagami clinking them together. “Do you know how they are formed?”

Kagami’s hair swayed form left to right in negation, so Tobirama explained. That Kagami only understood half didn't matter to his excited recital when madara finally joined them. 

That night, Tobirama didn’t wake from thirst, he woke from the shift of weight as Kagami tried to climb into bed with them and settled in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 10 - Sledging


	10. 10 - Sledging

The city looked like a winter wonderland, especially Konoha's city forest and the small mountain within. It was an incredibly popular spot for children to sledge, so as Izuna, Madara, Tobirama and Kagami scaled along the track, there were other families walking too.

Hiruzen, Kagami and some other kids they knew from school were far ahead and eagerly talking.

Against the stark white of a thick blanket of snow and slender bare trees, Kagami’s wooden sledge and dark blue snowsuits was more a struggling dark spot. But his friends and he had been eager to make it up to the top before the rest of them, so they trudged on.

Kagami had never sledged before and it became very obvious as they stood at the edge of the steeper mountain side.

His eyes went wide, his fingers came to grip his own clothes and he suddenly inched back closer to Madara and looked incredibly nervous.

Madara leaned down and they whispered to each other for a small while in which Tobirama watched the other kids and parents set up or slide down until a bag was pressed into his hand and he instinctually took hold of it.

“I’ll go down with him.” Madara proclaimed and gave him that look that asked whether he was alright with that without actually asking. The sledge was big enough to fit two people so there shouldn’t be a logistical problem.

“Okay.”

But Izuna was quick to frown. “What’ll we do while you’re gone?”

“You can stay here and wait.”

Tobirama glanced between both of them and stared at Madara. He had no problem with Izuna. They talked, they were civil, but Izuna kept a polite distance and avoided talking with him, especially when Madara was not present.

He had his reasons of course, Tobirama had no specific feelings about his distance, but he did not want to force him into small talk while they waited together because it was considered polite.

That was nothing he would force Izuna into after the history they had.

Still, Madara gave Izuna a look and turned to nudge the sledge closer to the edge, then he sat down in the back and waved Kagami over, who hurried to sit before him.

And with a last look at both of them, stern for Izuna and apologetic for Tobirama, he pushed them off and held on to keep Kagami from falling right off. 

So at the brink of the long hillside, Tobirama and Izuna stood and watched Madara and Kagami vanish in a cloud of white on their long descend.

Despite the group of people around them, it felt like a silence had been broken when Izuna finally spoke, but with the background noise Tobirama still had a hard time understanding. “They will be gone for quite a while.”

The drive down alone would only take a minute or two, but to walk back up took at least ten minutes. There was a bench close by, currently unoccupied and a bit more secluded so Tobirama asked. “Do you mind if we sit down?” 

Izuna followed his gaze, shrugged and started walking.

They had to swipe away some snow and Tobirama handed Izuna an extra pair of gloves to sit on, but when they eventually did, silence prolonged.

And Izuna was biting his lip again, a thing he only did when he was deep in uncomfortable thoughts and so Tobirama left him to ponder and tried to take in some of their surroundings.

People talked.

Children laughed somewhere in the distance.

More tiny snowflakes had started falling.

Still, it came unsuspected when Izuna finally said something and Tobirama didn't understand, so he turned to him and found him staring. “Sorry, can you repeat that?” 

“Toka told me that you're related.”

Tobirama mustered him from the side. It was not easy to tell what Izuna was thinking about, he guarded himself and only slithers of uncertainty leaked through right now. It was not a secret either of them had tried to keep from him.

It was merely a thing that was of little importance. So Tobirama tried to stay neutral. “Do you mind?”

But Izuna only huffed a laugh. “I would not be a very good partner if I were to hold something as fragile as blood relation against her.”

“True.”

“You don't even have the same name.” He sighed deeper and turned to stare at his gloves. “You always seemed so indifferent to each other.”

“Had we been closer in age we might have been closer too. She is the daughter of one of my mother's many cousins and we rarely met aside family functions.”

Someone called and Tobirama had his eyes check for people looking to garner either of their attentions, but nobody was waving.

Izuna cleared his throat. “She said she didn't even know. You know... about...” He trailed of and moved his hand in front of his face.

“About my impairments.” Tobirama gave him the word he preferred. “It was mostly decided to keep it from my younger and more distant cousins until they were old enough to fully understand. It was not my decision, but I obliged.”

“Ah.” Izuna only nodded and when he still hadn't said anything else after a minute, Tobirama expected the topic to be closed, but then Izuna broke the silence again. “I'm sorry.”

Tobirama got the feeling that this was meant as something more general, so he waited for a fitting explanation.

Izuna needed a moment, but then he turned with a more serious yet open expression and met Tobirama's gaze. “I'm sorry for everything I've said. I think I never properly apologised.”

It came a bit as a sweet surprise and Tobirama allowed some of that to show in his smile. “You had your reasons to oppose me. I hope you didn't feel obligated to make amends.”

“No, I did this on my own accord, just so you know. Mads would've never pressured me into something like this.” Izuna did not take offense as he had somewhat expected him to. Instead, he only sighed. “And this is not some show of guilt or feeling of duty.” 

“Okay, thank you Izuna, I accept.” Two small, dark blue spots came closer in Tobirama's vision. Madara and Kagami, unmistakably, were still further away, but eagerly on their way.

“Thank you. It would be nice... if you could stick around. Kagami is getting attached to you and I'm not sure how many losses he can take before he shuts down completely. And Mads is really sensitive, even when he hides it behind his stern façade, so I don’t want you to-”

“Izuna,” He only interrupted, because he was sure that Izuna would talk himself down a negative mental spiral otherwise, “your brother and I made very clear that our relationship is supposed to be something more permanent. I cannot assure you that we will never break up, but for the foreseeable future we have every intention to see this through. I don’t commit easily and when I do, I do it to make it last.”

There was a hint of relief in Izuna's eyes, but he tries to hide it by looking away into the distance. “Mads too.”

“I know.”

“And while I'm on the topic of embarrassing myself, Seto was totally right.”

Now, Tobirama was not entirely sure what Izuna was talking about, so he just looked at him and lifted a brow and it worked. Izuna’s cheeks reddened and he refused to meet his eyes. “Your chemistry summaries were the best. Ms. Hussle is just such a...” Instead of the word, he just made a rather aggressive hand gesture.

Well, every student could relate in some form, so Tobirama tried to stay diplomatic. “Making a good summary yourself is a skill that tremendously helped me in school and at uni when my instructors failed at it.”

“Sure, but it's not only about her materials. She's just really unqualified and hates everyone. I think she wants all of us to fail the exam. Should've been a military sergeant instead.” 

Ah, that was something to be worked on. “When is the exam?”

“Tomorrow.”

“You know, I wouldn't mind helping you to revise.” Izuna’s head whipped around and he stared at him, so Tobirama couldn’t help but break into a smile. “I have a little time at hand tonight.”

And because Madara and Kagami were very close now, soon within earshot, and Izuna was desperate to proof his teacher right, he nodded and said. “Okay, we can try, but I'm not a very good student.”

Tobirama laughed. “Oh, I know as much.”

The next one who had to sledge down with Kagami was Izuna and he indulged him with a big grin. After that he had gathered enough bravery to try it himself.

Later at home at the kitchen table, surrounded by papers and books in a one-on-one chemistry lesson, Izuna sort of regretted his decision. Tobirama was fair, but strict. He pointed out his mistakes, but he showed him how to improve too, so Izuna couldn’t help but hope to repeat it in future.

(That he was top of his class in that next exam more than made up for it too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 11 - Fireplace


	11. 11 - Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouf, internet was down and coincidentally my laptop had problems, so if tomorrow's chapter comes late, it will be either of those messing up my schedule again :)

Madara walked into the living room and intended to speak, but found himself at a loss.

Tobirama had laid down while Madara had been upstairs to put Kagami to bed. Stretched over the entire length of the couch and eyes closed, he looked ethereal. The living room was lit by all sorts of lamps and Christmas decorations, and Tobirama’s hair reflected the warm light.

But nothing compared to the way orange and red of flickering flames painted his face and caught Madara unprepared.

He was definitely handsome in a objective, classical sort of way, but there was something else to him too and it had Madara's head spinning with thoughts and words. It was definitely beneath surface level, nothing to have a name for and when Madara tried to find one, his throat closed up.

When Tobirama opened his eyes, as if he had felt his gaze and knew his every thought, it became suddenly easier to walk forwards and run his hand through white strands.

He could almost feel Tobirama's voice vibrate into his digits. “Kagami's asleep?”

“Yes.”

Tobirama offered a hand to pull him down onto the couch and Madara followed.

With his back to the fireplace, Madara felt the radiating heat of flames on his spine and the knacks and sizzles of wood and flames was relaxing. But with Tobirama’s warmed body at his chest, even warmer waves ran along his skin.

They seldom used the fireplace. His parents had fired it up during the winter frequently to enjoy a calm night in a relaxing setting, but for Madara it was usually more work than benefit.

Tonight, he had been in the mood.

The day had been stressful, the evening sweetened by one of Izuna's better meals and a surprise visit by Tobirama, so when Izuna had announced that he would spend the night at Toka's, Madara had gone to the shed and selected some of the readily available fire wood.

A hand ran along his spine and almost lulled him to sleep. “I could almost fall asleep.”

“I fed the flames only a minute ago. They should last us a while.” Tobirama murmured against his temple.

It was meant as an invitation, but Madara didn't feel like resting. “How was your day?”

“Half the machines in our lab broke. Sheer coincidence, but it was hard to explain with a one page report.” 

Madara hummed an acknowledgment and yawned into Tobirama's chest. 

“Otherwise, nothing noteworthy happened. What about you?”

“I did more work with Kagami. He actually went into a car today.”

Tobirama's fingers stilled and Madara could feel him tense with worry. “And he’s fine?”

“I think he might need extra comfort tonight.”

“Then he’ll get that.” That was not in the question anyway. 

Kagami had clung to him afterwards more than normally anyway. Not that it was a problem for Madara, he was very careful to never give him the feel of being a burden, because he wasn't.

And Kagami had made some progress when it came to cars.

It was not that Madara wanted to get him to overcome his fear because it was more convenient. But in cases of emergency, it could be crucial for him to get in a car, be it an ambulance, their family car or a strangers. This was for his own safety as much as the safety of their family.

So they had started to help him associate them with something else but trauma.

What they had tried and worked was to cover all the backseats in blankets and pillows. They stuffed in as many of his plush animals as possible and then they just played some music, anything really, or one of his favourite audio books.

But still, every try had to be done methodically and sensitive. It only worked because Kagami had full control over the extent of exposure and closeness, and he trusted Madara to keep him safe.

They hadn't turned on the engine yet, nor had they closed all the doors, but for Kagami to approach and get into the backseat without being in extreme distress was a success.

The fire licked over the wood and it crackled under the heat and Madara's thoughst moved along with them.

Madara opened one eye and mustered Tobirama’s face carefully before he asked. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?” 

His eyes fell open. “No. Are you?”

“Yes.”

Almost unnoticably his eyes widened in surprise. “Why?”

“It’s been a long while since I was introduced to anyone’s parent. And I wouldn’t count myself as a parent’s darling.”

“You don’t have to impress anyone. My parents’ opinion of you will not direct my affection for you. But I can assure you, my mother likes you already.”

Madara huffed a laugh. “And your father already does not.”

With satisfaction he noticed that Tobirama didn't even try to hide the conflicted expression of amusement and unease that came when he weighted his words before speaking. “He is bad at letting go. He’ll probably take this grudge of his to the grave.”

As Madara had found out (because Tobirama told him), their father’s had had a blooming rivalry in high-school and college. Both as forwards in their opposing football teams, they had developed a nice distaste for one another.

“And your brothers?”

Itama was as old as Izuna and still a student.

Kawarama lived in the dorms, Tobirama had told him, although he had been offered the spare bedroom in Tobirama’s apartment, but apparently the `real student life´ was best lived in a messy, loud environment on campus.

“Only Itama will be home and he is very excited to meet you.”

“Izuna mentioned that their groups of friends sort of overlapped. So your parents probably know.” What he was talking about, Madara didn't have to mention.

“Very little. I asked them not to trespass the topic of family unless you initiated it first.”

That was fine. 

It would be fine.

Tobirama had made it very clear several times that he respected his parents, but that he did not take their expectations for where he had to be in life as more than an inspiration.

What was even the worst that could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 12 - Family II


	12. 12 - Family II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won't believe the day I had... Here is the chapter, later than I normally post, because my building had internet issues and so I couldn't upload anything from my computer. 
> 
> I'll most probably edit this a little more tomorrow, I'm way too tired right now to even think straight. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes and this doesn't read too weirdly... lol, I guess this had to happen at some point during this month :)

Tobirama and he met on campus for lunch.

Madara had no lectures, but he had a nasty number of coursework to finish and had found a table at the bib that had lent him four hours of concentrated working.

Tobirama had had more than enough work to do at the lab and a meeting with one of his instructors and so they had both hurried in a little later than normal lunch hours to find most of the good dishes gone.

It happened to be still moderately filled inside the lunch hall anyway, so when they left the kitchen area and Madara threw a glance around to find a free spot somewhere relatively quiet, he caught someone waving into their direction.

Even Tobirama noticed and something like recognition flickered over his face.

Kawarama.

Even Madara recognised him.

And to Tobirama’s credit, he turned to him first and asked with an apologetic smile, but Madara could read what he wanted all over his face. “Would you mind if we gave him some company?”

Madara already nudged him forward. “No.”

Kawarama was new to this after all, he only just finished school and started studying. He had a handful of people at his table and kept chatting, probably introducing the both of them, as they made their way over to his table.

The fascinating thing about Kawarama was that he looked a lot like Tobirama, the shape of his face, his eyes, his height. Kawarama had a prominent scar on his cheek that came from an accident as a kid where he had crushed through an old glass window while playing. Tobirama himself had joked once that Kawarama looked like a younger, coloured-in version of him. But character-wise, they were very different.

The cheeky grin with which they were greeted had Madara on edge already and the way he freed another chair for both of them to sit without diverting his focus from Madara was a little unnerving. “So you’re Madara? My roommate's a law student too.”

Madara threw Tobirama a glance and got the smallest eye-roll he had ever seen. 

Tobirama slid his tablet onto the table and gave Kawarama an unimpressed glare. “Hashirama works hard at keeping everyone updated, I see.”

“He said you didn’t answer your phone, so he had to talk to someone.”

“Nice to meet you, Kawarama. How has dorm-life treated you so far?” Madara sank into place next to Tobirama.

And Kawarama raised a brow at Tobirama, but Madara kept a firm eye and a small smirk on him. Two could play a friendly game of power.

The house they parked in front of was the same house Madara had dropped Tobirama off a week ago. It didn't make it easier to turn off the engine and actually get out.

In a way, their roles were reversed. Now Madara was the one staring out of the window and Tobirama was the one to reach out and press his knee in sympathy. “We don’t have to do this. I can go in and tell them that something else came up.”

“No. No, it’s fine.” And he made sure to reassure Tobirama with a small smile. “Let's go.”

He liked Tobirama. That was the only reason he wanted this to go well. Because Tobirama and he had real potential to last (something Madara never thought he'd get, because he had never felt attached in this way) and if they did, his parents and brothers were part of the package.

Tobirama had a key and so Madara stood back, but the door was opened before they could even rattle in the keyhole.

“Hi Tobi.” Itama looked happy for about one second, but as soon as his eyes fell on Madara, his confidence faltered. “Oh, hey.”

Even if Tobirama hadn't warned him that Itama needed time to acclimate to new people, Madara would have recognised the way his eyes avoided his gaze, how a flush of embarrassment coloured his face, how his shoulders tensed without straightening his back.

And when Tobirama crossed the threshold to pull Itama into an honest hug, he felt that same protectiveness he felt for Kagami flare somewhere in the back of his mind. 

Itama vanished with a last awkward and apologetic smile towards the kitchen and Madara hardly had time to undress and reply to Tobirama's worried frown with a reassuring nudge of shoulders, before that same woman he had met before came around the corner. “Hello you two.”

Tobirama got a fond smile and a press of the shoulder, but then her interest was back on Madara and to his surprise he got the same warm smile and quick pat. “It's really nice to meet you in a more proper setting. Please come in, we were just about to dish up.”

In the kitchen at the stove stood a tall, broad man with concentrated focus on the three pots he was overseeing.

“Hon. They are here.” Hisae said and the only thing Madara could think was that a man that intimidating should not be called by such a pet name.

Tobirama’s father looked up and Madara could bodily feel the stare with which he was mustered.

Not even the hint of a polite smile crossed his lips as he dried his hands and slowly circled around the stove. “Madara, was it?”

Madara instinctually straightened his back, he was not that much smaller than him after all, and held that gaze. “Yes.” He was a little tempted to add a _Mr. Senju_ or _Sir_ , but refrained from it.

After another second of silence the man said. “You look a lot like your father.”

Then he turned and called for Itama to refill the water jug.

Well, what does one say to that.

At least, the man offered him an informal `Butsuma´ and asked all of them, Itama, Tobirama and him to set the table, so that sort of meant he was accepted, right?

Tobirama and Itama had just scooped potatoes and beans onto all the plates and were about to get the roast and sauce, when Madara’s phone rang. He had been in a small conversation with Hisae after she had told her sons to finish the work alone and let their `guest´ sit by the fireplace.

That noise however got him a frown from Butsuma who had been busy cutting the meat into slices and a worried glance from Tobirama.

Madara pulled his phone out, probably a little red from embarrassment already. “I’m really sorry.” And he threw a look at the display.

Izuna.

Something must have happened. He wouldn’t have called otherwise. Madara rose before with the cold cloud of worry already settling over him. “I’m afraid I have to take this. Excuse me.”

He answered the phone as he hurried out of the room to speak somewhere with more privacy.

He didn’t make it past the hallway before someone answered the call.

“Izuna, what happened?”

Kagami’s voice was sugar sweet and sounded contend. “Nooo, it’s me.”

It had him relieved at least, but a little annoyed as well. “Bug, how did you get Izuna’s phone?”

“He went to the loo and left it on the table. When will you be back?”

Of fucking course. Why didn’t his brother lock his phone? “Later tonight. You shouldn’t take somebody else’s phone though. That’s very rude.”

“Oh.” There was a short silence and then Kagami whispered with a wobbly voice. “Are you angry?”

“No, I’m happy nothing bad happened, because I got a little worried. We were eating dinner as you called, so I can't talk for long.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s fine, you couldn’t have known. But don’t just take other people’s phones to call unless there is an emergency, okay?”

“Okay. But you will be back tonight?”

“I will be back, if you want to, you can sleep in my bed.”

A voice grew loud in the background, probably Izuna and then Kagami croaked a quick `Bye Mads´ into the line and got replaced by a long, deep sigh and Izuna’s voice. “Hey, sorry for that.”

“It’s fine. Everything alright?”

“Yes, we’re fine. A bit cranky,” he probably gave Kagami a pointed look, “but otherwise fine.”

“Okay. I’ll get back to dinner then. I quite rudely left as I was being served.”

Izuna inhaled sharply in a mocking display of shock. “Yikes. Enjoy.”

“Brat. See you later.”

“Bye Mads.”

And then the line went dead and Madara stared at his phone and turned to exit the hallway into the sitting room again.

All of them sat in front of filled plates and had obviously waited for his return. Four pairs of eyes turned to him with very different expressions and Madara gave his best polite smile and tried to leave out the awkwardness. “I’m sorry for the interruption. My younger brother called and I thought it had to be an emergency.”

“Oh, has something happened?” Hisae was the one to ask audibly, but Tobirama's hand found his under the table and squeezed to find out whether everything was fine.

“No, no they are fine. My youngest brother wanted to be reassured that I would be home tonight.”

With a loud scratch, Butsuma was the first to cut his slice of meat. “Young kids test their boundaries, make sure you’re firm in their enforcement. I suggest you set that young man of yours straight when you get home otherwise he’ll grow more daring with time.”

Silence rang loud while Madara was not sure if he had heard that correct.

While Butsuma wasn’t exactly wrong Madara still felt aggravated at the… advice. If it could be counted as that, maybe it was meant as a suggestion, or maybe a sort of scorn, either way, Madara had to hold back a comment.

Raising a child was never that black-and-white. And unwanted advice from someone not directly involved was always unhelpful, even if it was well-meant.

Tobirama set down his cutlery and gave his father a level stare, not judgmental or accusatory, but firm enough to show that he meant what he was going to say. “Father, neither were you asked for your opinion nor are you in the full picture so I suggest you suppress your commentary.”

“You’re not raising a child, so you are not the one allowed to speak in this.”

“I invited Madara, because you asked me too and I did only do it because I was reassured that you would not make it uncomfortable for him in any way. If you think this is appropriate, I have no problem to cut dinner short.”

Butsuma wanted to say something, but Hisae cut all of it short. “Boys, stop it.”

Butsuma and she shared a glare and eventually he evaded her eyes, nodded an apology and turned to his beans. Tobirama did the same and Madara watched Itama give him a small, awkward smile before he also started to eat.

So Madara did the same.

After a minute of cutting potatoes and politely but awkwardly handing around sauce, Hisae took mercy on all of them and started a proper conversation. “Now Madara, I've heard you're studying law?”

Later, while Tobirama and Itama had been sent to get bottles of juice from the storage and Madara was drying pans and pots because he had insisted to help, a warm hand suddenly touched his shoulder and startled him. It was only Hisae who smiled warmly.

“I’m sorry for earlier. My husband can be a sore foot.” She laughed at that and tilted her head in a way that was very Tobirama-like. “He means well, he’s just a little stuck up on the how. I will talk with him later so this will not happen again. We’re honestly really happy to have you here.”

He didn’t want to say too much, so he opted for a more neutral reply and an honest smile. “Thank you for having me. Dinner was very delicious.”

“Oh, you’re very welcome. Tobirama has never brought anyone home like this so as far as we’re concerned, you’re family already.”

Madara didn’t want to show it, but he felt like this was something Tobirama might not want him to find out like this. Still, it was nice of Hisae to take him in so easily. “If there’s ever something you need don’t hesitate to ask.”

And that was something his own parents had said so often in that very same tone that Madara had to clear his throat, but the knot stayed.

He was saved when Tobirama and Itama came back, bottles of fresh juice in hand which they place on the table. “Are those the ones you wanted?”

“Perfect. Now who wants a glass?”

Madara watched Tobirama talk Itama through some last minute presentation preparation, when Butsuma came up next to him.

At first, they didn't say anything, but after minutes of intense silence, Butsuma spoke with unchanged expression, but in his voice Madara could hear the hint of unease. “I’m sorry for earlier. Hisae talked to me again and I realised I was… a little insensitive.”

To say, Madara was uncomfortable would have been an understatement. So he opted to say nothing and only nodded in acceptance.

He had gotten the sense that Butsuma did not mean to offend, essentially he seemed to be a man with a good heart, but a cold front.

Tobirama had explained that his father had grown up in a stricter, more problem prone family.

It had left an impression on him that he had carried into the way he brought up Tobirama and his brothers. He was not a bad father, but he had a problem with everything that was not under his direct control and held himself at an authoritarian distance especially to his children. He loved them in his own way, just not the most approachable one.

Madara couldn’t help but be honest. “I may have been offended, but I know that it was meant well.” Madara threw a very quick glance to see Butsuma clear his throat. “Just know that our situation is very unique and I have chosen my path.”

“Very well.” They both turned back to look at Tobirama who was very focused and kept pointing out improvements which Itama took in eagerly. “I think my wife said it already, but…”

Now Butsuma was mustering him from the side with a tint of unease, so Madara turned to him and tried to stay open.

“Welcome to the family.” And with that Butsuma turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Madara left with a jar of homemade marmalade, two business cards just in case he needed to call (one from Hisae and one from Butsuma), and a promise to return soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 13 - Storm


	13. 13 - Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, officially half way through till Christmas :D Hope everyone is feeling the season despite lockdowns and restrictions etc! Stay safe and enjoy a little festivity and homely feel!

“Do you think school will be closed tomorrow?” Kagami had his nose pressed flat to the kitchen glass door and stared outside. Even in the dark, the ferocious wind and thick white flakes were visible. The trees swung, the wind howled around the house, but inside it was warm.

“Maybe.” Madara tried to at least concentrate on dicing this onion without cutting his fingers off. “We'll have to wait for the call tomorrow.”

That seemed to satisfy Kagami for now and he shuffled over to watch him cut up mushrooms. “Can we bake some cookies?”

The oven was heating for dinner anyway, so that was not a bad idea. “Sure, you could go and ask Izuna and Toka whether they want to help.”

Kagami hesitated for a second, pressed closer against his side and hid his face in Madara's stomach, but eventually appeared and murmured. “Okay.”

Then he hurried out of the room and Madara called after him and hoped he heard it. “Knock and don’t simply open the door, okay?”

“Yes.” 

Kagami had accepted Toka more or less. He didn't talk to her specifically, but he didn't mind speaking around her and he stole glances at her again and again. Madara secretly thought she reminded him of his older sisters when they had still been alive.

Toka was nice to him. She gave him warm smiles and greeted him as if he was just like everyone else in their little family, she brought him one of her own old kids' books because there was a passage that reminded her of him and Kagami liked that book. 

It wasn't that instant draw that had been there with Tobirama, but they definitely warmed up to each other.

It took ten minutes after Kagami reappeared for Toka and Izuna to make it downstairs and into the kitchen. They looked tired, their day at school had been long. Pre-holiday exams were harsh and Madara knew that Izuna sometimes napped after school.

“Oh wow, that’s some bad weather out there.” Izuna stared out the window and rubbed his eyes. Toka came up behind him and hugged him in visible sleepiness. The weather had gotten even worse. Strong wind blew some of the snow blankets across the gardens and streets.

Madara could only agree and threw all the vegetables into the pan. The sizzles almost were loud enough to drench out the wind rushing around the house. “Toka, I think it might be best for you to stay here tonight. Neither your parents nor I should get in a car in these conditions.”

“Yes, I should call my parents anyway.”

Toka had a phone, but Madara knew that when she was here, Izuna often left his in random places. It was sweet, because it meant that he was very much focused on his time with her and that everyone else was not as important as that. He also knew that Toka did the same. So Madara glanced over his shoulder and pointed towards the hallway. “Phone should be at the station by the stairs.”

“Thanks.” The landline was still there afterall. 

The cookies were in the oven and to the sound of howling wind Madara decided to fire up the fireplace again.

Izuna and Toka had stretched out on the couch together and whispered about something Madara didn't even try to listen in. Kagami was somewhere behind the couch, under a table building a secret lego base and with all these homely feels, Madara had an idea. “Do you wanna watch a movie?”

A general affirmative noise came from Toka and Kagami came out of his hiding spot to nod.

“What about that one movie were some college students get snowed in in a cabin?” Izuna popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

“Family friendly only.” Madara replied dryly.

“Jeez, Mads, I didn't mean that horror film! I meant `A very berry new Christmas´ where they discover the true meaning of Christmas and what not.”

“A romantic comedy?” How very unlike Izuna, but well, Madara was not going to judge.

“It’s a nice film.” Toka scraped together the last pieces of chocolate and had them rain into her mouth.

Now Izuna sounded surprised. “Oh, you saw it already?”

“Last year. Won’t hurt to see it again though.”

“Fine. Izuna, you’re on popcorn duty.”

The groan Madara could actually feel and the stare that followed too. “Then be prepared for double-chocolate-with-candied-salted-caramel-popcorn.”

“No sugar rush for any of us please.”

It was while Madara rechecked that all of the windows were closed and that the garage was properly locked as well that his phone rang. He went back inside, freed thick snowflakes from his jacket and hair and answered.

“Hello?”

“Hello.” A small flicker of joy bubbled in Madara at Tobirama’s voice. “Just wanted to call and check how you’re doing. The weather’s rather rough today.”

Madara really didn't want to bite his lip to stiffle a smile as if he was a giddy teenager again, but sometimes he still got that feeling of sudden euphoria when Tobirama called. “We’re fine. Toka’s stuck with us so we'll watch a movie and get a good night's rest.”

“Stuck with you. She must be in true terror.” Tobirama said and Madara could hear him laugh.

Just like the friendly banter and laughter he could hear from Izuna and Toka in the kitchen to the sound of corn popping in the microwave and he smiled. “Truly a demise.” He took off his shoes and leaned against the front door. “How are you?”

“Itama’s here and will stay the night.” Someone spoke in the background and Tobirama said something Madara couldn't understand. “We’ll probably have pizza, I’ve just learned.”

“So we're all in good company. Sounds like a nice night in.” He hung his jacket and bound his hair back again. “Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Yes.” The smile was audible over the phone, but shortly followed up by a small sigh. “If the weather improves.”

“Then press your thumbs and clear your plate tonight.”

“I’ll do my best. I’ll text you tonight, alright?” They said there goodbyes and the call disconnected. 

Just a small talk over the phone, but Madara already felt more energetic, when he entered the kitchen and found Izuna hovering in front of the microwave and Toka `cooking a pizza´ on his back. “We’re nearly done.”

The microwave made a sound and Izuna opened it straight away to lift out the back and rip it open.

“Would you care if I put on pyjamas?” Izuna tried to eat a piece of popcorn without burning himself on the steam. “Would be way more comfy.”

“No, go ahead.”

“Pyjamas?” Kagami scared him a bit from where he had sat in the corner of the room counting the last remaining parcels of his advent calender.

“You want yours too?”

On the couch in pyjamas, Kagami had cuddled up to him. Izuna and Toka had wrapped up in a blanket on the other couch and with popcorn and a nice Christmas movie while the snowstorm howled outside, Christmas finally felt around the corner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 14 - Midnight


	14. 14 - Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some simple fluff. Enjoy.  
> Needed that today.

Madara was startled awake when his phone rang in the middle of the night. Izuna was still out and it was his caller ID so he picked up instantly. “Mads, hey, sorry.”

The bed shifted as he sat up and Tobirama stirred, but did not wake as Madara rubbed his eyes. “No problem. What happened?”

“Nothing. Just… Can you pick us up? We’re at the station and the last train just left in front of our nose and the next one got cancelled.”

They, Toka and he, had been in the neighbouring city at a friend’s place for a game's night.

“Of course. Give me a second, okay?” Madara gently rubbed Tobirama’s shoulder until he groaned and turned to eye him sleepily. It was enough to show him the caller IDs picture for Tobirama to connect the dots. He nodded yawned into the blanket and Madara could not resist to lean down and press a kiss to his cheek.

Madara stood and put on his trousers and the first sweater he got his fingers on. It was too big, so it was probably Tobirama’s, but he didn’t really care. “Are you somewhere dry and warm?”

Izuna sighed. “Well, there were some weird men in the entrance hall, so we left. We’re just around the corner at the bus stop.”

“Okay, I’m coming now. Stay safe, I’ll hurry.”

“Thanks Mads.” The line disconnected and Madara read the message Tobirama had just written him. `Just for verification: your picking up Toka and Izuna?´

Halfway down the stairs, Madara answered with a `Yes´.

It was passed midnight and the streets were not completely empty, but traffic was laid back enough for Madara to make it out of town and onto the next city within ten minutes. The trainstation was easy to find, but the bus stop was well hidden behind a couple of bushes in a side street.

When Madara eventually stopped and opened the window, Toka and Izuna sat on the thin bench, huddled together and shivering. The air outside was freezing. Snow was piled along the road and pushed from the street and sidewalk.

Madara turned up the heater and gave them a tired smile.

The lights in the hallway had been turned off when he left, but on his return they were turned on.

There was only one explanation, Tobirama was up, probably because Kagami had woken and gotten scared.

Madara glanced at Toka and Izuna through the rearmirror. They had leaned against each other, heads tilted and fingers interlaced, they whispered something Madara couldn’t understand. “You should probably take a shower to warm up.”

Izuna glanced up and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Can we make some tea or will that wake Kagami?”

“I think he’s already up.” When Toka had also stepped out, Madara locked the car. “And as I know Tobirama, he has already brewed some for you.”

“Oh.” Izuna yawned.

“Come on.” Madara nudged them along, hurried to open the front door and had them enter first.

And sure enough, as soon as the door was locked, Tobirama came into the hallway. Kagami clung to his neck with red rimmed eyes and a wobbly lip. “Mads.”

“I’m back, sorry.” Madara only opened his jacket, kept his shoes on and and went towards Tobirama to take Kagami. He didn't particularly care for the wet, sandy prints he left on the wooden boards. “I’m sorry, did you wake and see my car pull out of the driveway?”

“Yea.” And his voice broke and his nose was wet when it pressed against Madara’s cheek. It had happened before. That was the reason Madara always made sure to have someone home with Kagami.

“I'm sorry, bug.” Behind him, he could hear Toka and Izuna climb the stairs, probably to follow his advice and take a shower. “And you went to find Tobirama for help?”

Kagami snivelled louder. “Yea.”

“Good job.” He glanced at Tobirama who kept rubbing Kagami's back and Madara gave him a thankful smile. “In future, would you like me to wake you when I leave the house at night?”

And Kagami nodded.

“Okay, then I'll do that.” His grip on Kagami was tight, but he tightened it further. Not long and he wouldn't be able to lift him as easily as this. Kagami was growing like any kid should. “Now what about some calming tea, mh?”

“Tobi and I made some.” 

God, he wanted to kiss him and thank him properly for caring like this, but Tobirama had already pulled back and went towards the kitchen. “Oh, our favourite?”

“Yea. `Sleepy Time´.”

Madara bounced him softly, just to get a tired giggle from him. “You think we'll all fall asleep in rapid succesion?”

Sleepiness could make Kagami more grumpy, but it also made him more honest.

While Tobirama distributed tea equally among five cups, Kagami just watched his back and fiddled with Madara's (well, actually Tobirama's) pullover.

Then without any introduction, he simply said. “Tobi, are you a grandpa?”

Tobirama very nearly spilled some tea, but he had himself under control in the next second and then turned to stare at Kagami just as Madara already did.

Hadn't they known Tobirama for months by know, Madara would've been mortified, but he shared a single look with Tobirama and then they both tried to stifle their laughter.

Tobirama came over and Madara saw the softness in his face, that he simply couldn't resist pressing a kiss to Kagami's crown. “Why do you think that?”

“Your hair is white like my grandpas'.” Both his grandparents were long dead, but Kagami had met them and seen them on pictures. “And your eyes aren't so good and you don't hear when I whisper.”

“Mh, very thoughtful, but Kagami, I'm not old enough to be considered a grandpa. I'm only a little younger than Madara here.”

“Oh. Okay.” Kagami didn't seemed to mind at all. He yawned into Madara' chest and his lids dropped closed, before he opened them again. “Then you can be a polar bear for halloween. And Izu can be a witch. Mads a dragon and I can be a black cat. They aren't as cool as bears, but they are the spookiest.”

Tobirama caressed his hair with one of the most heartwarming smiles Madara had ever seen on his face. “Okay. That's how we'll do it.”

Toka came downstairs first. In a pair of Izuna's sweatpants and a big t-shirt she looked ready to fall asleep on her feet, but still sat down with them. Kagami had finished half his cup before he had fallen asleep against Madara's chest.

“Did you have fun?”

“Yes, game nights are always good. Itama was there too, but he left earlier.” Tobirama opened his mouth, but Toka answered with a small smile before he could ask. “No worries. He texted me that he made it home.”

“Okay.”

Even Madara yawned and Toka slid deeper into her seat, so he took mercy on all of them. “You don't have to sit with us. We'll go to bed now too.”

“Can I take the tea upstairs?” 

Tobirama slid her another cup for Izuna and Madara stood very slowly and as smooth as possible to not wake Kagami. “Just try not to spill them over the carpet.”

“Thanks, I'll do my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 15 - Colours


	15. 15 - Colours

"I need to leave and pick something up, okay?" Madara announced during their late lunch.

Izuna knew, of course he did, he was his compliant in this, so he didn't do much more than hum with a mouth full of vegetable mash.

However Kagami looked up from his fish fingers and peas and broccoli, which he had pushed around and actively avoided to eat. "Will you be back soon?"

"Within twenty minutes or so and Izuna will surely help you to get started on your homework in the meantime."

Kagami had had a wish list and it was hard to fulfill most of the things on it, but one of them Madara had actually thought about for a while even before Kagami had brought it up.

Kagami loved animals. When they walked home from school he stopped at every fence to look at the dogs and he tried to pet all the friendly neighbourhood cats. So when his therapist had once suggested that an animal for emotional support could help or to sign him up for therapy with animals, Madara had thought about it for a while.

13 rabbits were too many, but two would be fine.

Izuna and he had had many late night discussion about this before they had actually reached out to their local animal shelter.

They did not want to follow a whim and buy an animal and give it back because it did not turn out to be a good fit was nothing he wanted to do.

They were not buying an animal for Christmas as a present. No, even though this happened to be one of Kagami's wishes, Madara did not want to send the message of a livingbeing being a toy and so they would get them now.

And they would keep them. Even if Kagami happened to lose interest at some point, which was unlikely, but still a possibility.

The local animal shelter was actually rather close, only a ten minute drive and the parking lot was mostly vacant.

Madara and Izuna had selected two older rabbits already. They were not too old and still extremely cute, but for them it had been important to get animals that had low chances over finding another home and these two had been acclimated to humans and `potty trained´ which would make it easier to clean their cage.

Both of them had been bought as babys, but when their original owner died, they had been brought to the shelter. Despite their unfortunate change in life, they had proven to be very child friendly and well-behaved.

One male, one female, but both neutered. One speckled black, grey, brown and white with shorter fur and the other one fluffy and very dark grey tone.

To fill in the last bit of paperwork and sign the necessary forms went well. To see through the report of latest medical check went fast too.

They made an appointment for someone from the shelter to come in the following week and check the bunnies' living conditions again and then they helped him to get them into a transporter.

The keys rattled and Madara made the effort to behave as he normally would. He called into the house, "I'm home!", and hoped Kagami wouldn't actually come scrambling right away.

But apparently Izuna made sure to keep him entertained in the kitchen so Madara had the time to undress and slip into his slippers.

They had set up a cage in the upstairs entertainment room and the bunnies would get a couple of days to acclimate after the initial introduction to Kagami.

The cage itself was big and it had a sort of play pen attached to it, where Kagami and at least four more people could comfortably sit with.

That rest of the room had been easy to bunny-proof too, with all the cables already hidden and secure from Kagami, and no spaces to get stuck in or vanish behind.

The floor had been a bigger problem, wooden floor was not the most idea for claws and hay, so they had bought a see-through plastic plate to slide underneath and cover most of the floor around the cage too.

Houses and tunnels, hay, water and dry food they had already bought. Other things they wanted to included Kagami in. A day at the pet store sounded like something he'd love.

Madara tried to climb the stairs as silently as possible and set down the transporter inside the play pen. Then he leaned down and checked that two bunnies were not too stressed and fine.

Then he texted Izuna.

He hadn't expected to feel a little nervous, but when soft steps came up the stairs, he felt eager and hoped for a good reaction.

These were sort of emotional support animals after all.

Their care and physical closeness should help Kagami, but nobody knew whether he'd take to them. They'd keep them nonetheless, of course, he had no plans to subject an animal to all the stress of adoption only to return them the next day.

And they would be his responsibility anyway. Kagami was a child, it would be negligent to expect him to care for them on his own.

The door opened.

"...what did you want-" Kagami was the first to enter and froze and stared at the cage with wide eyes. They had kept this room locked for the last couple of days.

"Surprise." Madara said and gave him a small smile. Izuna's head appeared behind him and he winked at Madara and then vanished, but closed the door behind himself.

Then Kagami hurried closer and crouched down to glance into the transporter. He eventually looked up, eyes a little wet and bright and hopeful, but cautious. "Are they ours?"

He was afraid they would be given away already, so Madara gave him a kind smile and a nod. "Yes, we'll all take care of them together, alright?" Kagami's bottom lip began to wobble even though a wide grin spread over his lips, but he bit it to supress the emotions. "You can get in with them. I think we should let them out."

"Okay." Kagami climbed over the wooden barrier and sank to his knees to look through the side of the transporter and very gently moved around it to look at them a little closer.

Kagami was gentle with all animals, especially the small ones, but as Madara stepped in to sit back and lean against one of the sides, he added. "We need to be calm and really careful with them, okay?"

Kagami nodded and sat up slowly, his fingers played with his jeans and it was the only sign of how excited he really was. "Do they have names?"

"No, whatever you like." That was a lot of freedom, Madara could only hope Kagami would pick names that were not entirely horrible. "But how about this, we sit down and let them out and venture their new home for a bit and get them used to use. Give them something to drink and eat and you can think about names for as long as you want."

Kagami nodded and sat cross-legged right by the transporter. Madara reached bag to pull over some greenery, grass and herbs (rabbit approved, he had researched what was save to feed them) and handed them to Kagami to hold and offer up.

"Can I open it now?"

"If you're ready."

Kagami inhaled deeply, gave him a really big smile and before he opened the transporter he scittered over to pull Madara into a very tight hug. "Thank you."

"Izuna was involved too. You should thank him later as well, alright?"

"Yea."

"Okay, open up."

Kagami nodded, opened the door and then he sat right by Madara and they waited.

They could hear them moving, but it took a minute of patience for the first fluffy grey head to peak out and sniff.

Then bunny seemed to smell food, because he slowly came out and looked around at the closest dishes.

"That's the girl." Madara whispered.

"She looks really soft."

"I was told she likes to be brushed."

"Really? Can we buy a comb?"

"A brush would be better."

"Look." Kagami whispered very loudly when the other bunny left the transporter with a sudden hop to group up with the other one again. "He's so pretty."

"Colourful, right?" 

They ventured for a while, inspected the fence and the food trays, the water bottle and the ramp that led up to their actual cage.

And then they came over to look at their legs.

"Try offering some food." Madara murmured and Kagami pulled out some of the fresh grass and held it out.

At first they ignored it, but after another minute of being sniffed and probed, the grey one pulled out the first strands of grass and began to eat. And then Kagami was accepted it seemed, the fluffy bunny came closer and grew more daring with each time it came back for food.

Once the other bun had discovered this new food source too, they both stuck close to Kagami and so Madara gave him the `okay´ to try and pet them gently.

Another twenty minutes and then Madara explained to Kagami that they needed a bit of time to get used to their new home and so they left them to calm and explore on their own.

Needless to say, Kagami was way too excited to even think about finishing his homework or eat without talking about potential names.

When he thanked Izuna with a big hug and gave him the great honor to help with the names, they all sat down and talked about all sorts of names.

Izuna wanted to go for something grand, like `Terminator´ or `Osiris´ or `Lilith´ and Madara vetoed those out before Kagami could even think about them.

Kagami, for whatever reason, wanted to name them after something delicious and sweet like `Cookie´ or `Donut´ or `Choco´.

They obviously weren't ready to decide yet. There was no rush, they had more time.

Madara was folding the laundry and suddenly noticed the silence. For a kid, Kagami was not very loud, but even he could usually be heard looking through his Lego boxes or narrating to himself or thundering down the stairs.

So Madara investigated and found the room to their new family members slightly ajar.

He had told Kagami that he would not lock it and that he trusted him to only interact with the rabbits respectfully and under supervision for now, so he grew a little irritated that Kagami went against his wishes already.

But when he pushed open the door, both, Izuna and Kagami, glanced up from where they had stretched out on the floor inside the pen to pet the rabbits who had laid down and enjoyed their gentle caresses. 

And they were writing a list, Madara could see Izuna's hand freeze around a pencil.

"Still looking for names? Isn't it time for a bath, a bedtime story and sleep?"

"Just five more minutes. We almost got it." Izuna asked and he wasn't even the one who had to go to bed soon. He was old enough to stay up longer than Kagami, but he seemed to be his fender in this, because Kagami smiled sheepishly and pressed closer to Izuna as if he wanted to disappear.

He had never even thought that Izuna might like to have an animal to look after too, but apparently, Kagami would not be the only one benefiting from their new family members.

Well, Madara sighed. His heart hurt in a very beautiful sort of way and he softened his expression. "Half an hour."

When they turned and didn't notice him still watching, to deep in a very serious discussion, Madara took pictures and one of them he send to Tobirama too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two names are needed :)  
> I wanted to leave this one open for you guys, so any suggestions are very welcome and I'll pick ones I liked :D 
> 
> Tomorrow: 16 - Accident (warning: a bit of angst, but then a ton of fluff, small spoiler to make clear how harmless it will be -> Mads slips on ice on campus and has to go to the hospital to rule out a concussion and Izuna and Kagami freak out just a bit because accidents and hospitals are no place they want their brother to be, but Tobi (and his mom) is there to take care everyone is fine)


	16. 16 - Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is a bit angsty and then fluffy.

It was the dumbest thing to happen. Really, Madara was mortified, but there was nothing he could do but accept the reality of what had happened.

He had just woken up in an ambulance and had been confused. There was the feel of something wet and throbbing on the back of his head and a big headache.

A friendly paramedic had informed him that he had slipped on ice. On campus. In front of his professors.

And apparently he had been unconscious for a while, so they suspected a concussion on top of the laceration he already had on the back of his head.

His body ached, his hip hurt, there was probably a big bruise developing on his arms and butt.

Tobirama had just reread a paper when his phone rang and it was Madara. He answered and before he could say anything, Madara croaked out the first thing that came to his mind anyway directly into Tobirama’s aids. “Hey, don’t freak out okay?”

That was the most suspicious thing anyone could say and it startled Tobirama. “Sorry? Madara, what happened?”

“I’m at the hospital, I have a laceration and might have a concussion.” Tobirama was up in that exact second to look for his wallet and keys. “Can you go calm Izuna and Kagami? I was supposed to be home by now. If I call them and tell them over the phone, they’ll panic.”

“Of course.” Something rustled in the background. “I’ll get them and we’ll come to see you. What happened?”

Tobirama could call a cab, but he had opened his mother’s number before even thinking about anything else and he send her a hectic text `Madara is at the hospital. Do you have time to drive me?´.

Madara groaned. He sounded really flustered. “Ugh, it’s really embarrassing. I slipped on ice by the bib.”

“On campus?”

His mother had answered `Omw´, but Tobirama was more focused on picking up water bottles and shoving them into his bag.

“Yes. I wanted to give back a couple of books. Everywhere else they had dispersed grit, but there they forgot.”

Tobirama almost cut him off with slightly elevated voice. “And you drove yourself to hospital?”

Madara sounded like he wanted to laugh, but tenser. “No, someone called the ambulance, because I was unconscious for a while.”

Unconscious. Tobirama sighed very deep. “Okay, but you’re fine now?”

“Well, they aren’t sure whether I’m concussed. They patched up my wound and I just came out of the MRI, but some sort of emergency came up and I'll have to wait a little for the results.”

Tobirama put on his shoes. “You do sound a little sluggish. Did they give you painkillers?”

“They did. Thanks.” Madara replied dryly. “I can't believe this happened. Izuna's gonna freak out.”

He had his jacket and in his hurry, his aids had interference with all the clothes rustling close by. “I'd be more worried about Kagami.”

“Oh, I'm plenty worried about him. You’re on your way?”

Tobirama made sure to lock his door and closed his jacket to step towards the street. “I texted my mother. She’ll be here any second.”

“Gosh, sorry, does she have to leave work for this?”

“She's working from home on Wednesdays. No worries, when she said she doesn't mind, she meant it.”

“Thank you so much. I’ll have to buy your mom some flowers after this.”

“She likes Hyacinths.” A car approached, Tobirama could only see the lights, but it was not his mother. “Do you think Kagami will tolerate a car ride with us?”

“I’m honestly not sure.” Kagami had made progress. He got in as long as some of his comfort plush animals were there and he endured to lay or sit inside for ten minutes or so, but as far as Tobirama knew, Madara had never actually tried to drive with him. “You can try, but it might very well not work.”

“We’d have to walk.” There was still snow outside and Tobirama could not ride a bike.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

Tobirama cut him off. “There is no need for you to apologies. Kagami has a very valid problem and I’m not trying to disregard it, I’m just trying to tell you that it might take longer to get to you if I’ll have to walk with him. Or I might stay home with him and send Izuna with my mother.” A car approached and even from a distance he recognised the headlights of his mother’s car so he stepped forward already. “We'll leave now, I'll call you once we’re on our way.”

“Thank you. Please tell them I’m alright.”

The room they had placed Madara in was empty aside from him. Another bed stood ready and made, but it belonged to no patient.

It made the wait simultaneously easier and more agitating.

The last time they had been at the hospital had been after the accident when Kagami had had to stay to get through every test they could perform on a small kid.

He had been terrified, rightfully so.

It had been hard to endure. Their parents had died during the initial crash. Their siblings had slivered away one after another during the thirty minutes it had taken them to be extracted from the wrack.

In a way, Madara was grateful for that now. It had reduced their suffering and it had not planted even a second of hope in Izuna or him that one of them could survive.

They did not have to wait in a hospital to hear bad news, so that would make it at least easier to come here now.

The car came to a halt and his mother turned to him. “Should I come inside too?”

“Kagami gets anxious around unfamiliar people, you should stay here. And don't be alarmed if he doesn't talk.” Tobirama said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. “We will have to cover the backseat in some of his plush animals.”

“Okay.” She looked like she had some questions and Tobirama was thankful that she was someone to read the mood very well. All his parents knew was that Madara's parents passed in a car accident and that he was the one raising his brothers. She wouldn't ask awkward questions now, but she would definitely ask for more information later. 

Tobirama got out of the car and made his way to the front door to ring the doorbell.

Izuna pulled open the door and as he saw him, he startled. “Oh, hi. Mads isn’t here yet, he’s running late again.”

“Yes, he called me.” Izuna led him inside and Tobirama took off his shoes and jacket, but didn't hang them. He would've tried to prepare Izuna somehow, but there really wasn't an easy way to drop news like this. The most important was to be honest. “Madara is fine, he slipped on ice and got a small laceration. He isn't here yet, because he has to wait at the hospital to find out whether he has a mild concussion.”

Izuna had turned white. “What?”

“When he called, he sounded well and more worried for you.”

If possible, Izuna's eyes widened and focused on something on the floor. He didn't even reply or react.

Normally, Tobirama would not simply reach out and offered physical comfort, but this was different. Even though Madara would most likely be fine, the thought of going to the hospital alone was probably panic inducing.

So Tobirama stepped closer and settled his hands on Izuna’s shoulder to press and draw his attention to his honest and kind gaze. “Izuna, are you okay?”

Izuna’s eyes came up to meet his, but he was still not fully present, his back had tensed and he looked on the brink of panic, so Tobirama gave him another gentle rub. “Hey. Hey, it’s fine. I’m here to get Kagami and you to the hospital to see him. We can call him as soon as we got Kagami and things in case Madara needs to stay the night, okay?”

That seemed to bring him back a bit more and he didn’t pull away from Tobirama’s grip, but Tobirama let go of him anyway. He did not want to overstep a boundary. “My mother’s outside. How about this, you’ll get a couple of Madara's things and I’ll get Kagami?”

Izuna didn’t seem convinced, he bit his lip and evaded his eyes, but eventually he nodded. “Okay.”

“If you need any help, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Kagami was in his room, stretched out and painting with crayons. Tobirama made sure to walk loud enough for him to hear and he called as soon as he made it up the stairs. “Kagami?”

“Tobi?” His head turned the corner and his face brightened when he saw him. He shuffled over to greet him.

“Hey, come here.” Tobirama crouched down to allow Kagami to come close. “Will you be alright to go and see Madara?”

That convused Kagami a little. He twisted his fingers in Tobirama's pullover. “Where is he?”

Tobirama made sure to smile and say it as kindly as he can. “He slipped on ice and went to the hospital because his head hurt a little.”

Kagami froze. That was the only way to describe it, his fingers tightened, his back stiffened and Tobirama made sure to wait for his thoughts to settle. When he spoke it was more a whisper. “He’s at the hospital?”

“Yes, just for a small check-up, he called me and told me that he is fine. We can call him if you want to.”

Kagami nodded frantically and then he started clinging to him. Without even asking his arms circled Tobirama’s neck and pressed so close, Tobirama could feel his racing heart.

Tobirama's hand came up to caress his back immediately. “Do you want to go and see him even if we would have to take a car? Otherwise, the two of us could stay here and call him.”

“No… I want Mads.” And his voice sounded teary already.

“Okay, okay, we’ll go and see him soon.” With the way he sought comfort, Tobirama took the liberty to hug him back. “Izuna is packing some things and then we’ll leave. You want to go and pick your favourite blanket?”

His eyes were wet against Tobirama’s neck when his face pressed against it and Tobirama could almost not hear what he said. “I want Mads.”

“We’ll go and see him. Is it okay if I get some of your things then?”

And when Kagami only nodded, but didn’t lessen his steal grip, Tobirama lifted him up and carried him to his room to start and bag up blankets and plushs.

The sound of his phone rattled Madara out of his mind. He was in a room on his own, staring at his phone and the white wall, so he answered as fast as he could. “Tobirama?”

“Mads?” It was Kagami and he was crying.

Oh no. His heart ached. “Bug, hey. I’m fine.” Madara checked the caller ID and it was Tobirama’s. “Are you on the way to the hospital?” Kagami didn’t manage to say anything, he just sobbed into the speaker. “Kagami, hey! Listen, are you okay? Where is Izuna? Is Tobirama nearby?”

Tobirama’s voice in the background grew louder and he sounded very soft, then it was him on the line. “Hey, sorry. Kagami…”

He murmured something, Madara thought he heard another voice and then it was Izuna on the line. “Mads?” Even he sounded troubled and tense.

Oh, why did this have to happen. “Hi Izuna, I’m so sorry! I’m fine, really! Is everything alright? Where are you?”

“We’re by the car. Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Oh, his throat drew close. “Is Kagami okay?”

“He’s doing his best to climb into Tobirama's chest. We did the blanket trick, but he's still scared.” The blanket trick his therapist had developed with him. It meant that they covered the backseats in his favourite blankets and pillows. It looked more like a bed, but the only problem was that Kagami would have to wear a seatbelt.

“Don’t traumatise him any further please.”

“No. No, he really wants to see you and...” Izuna sighed as if he had to get over himself to say what he wanted to say “He'll cling to Tobirama and it'll be fine.” Then he spoke to someone in the background. “Listen, Tobirama and Kagami are in and I’ll call you once we’re on the way and everything’s fine.”

“Okay.” And the line went dead. Oh, this was such a mess.

Madara wanted to smash his head in, but he already had stitches on the back and a possible concussion.

Tobirama sat in the backseat, surrounded by blankets, plush bunnies and cats, dogs and one of Madara’s sweaters that Kagami had wrapped up in, but the most constricting was Kagami in his lap.

They could hardly buckle the seat belt and it was not the safest way to drive, but it had to work.

Kagami was breathing controlled, close to heaving and hiding against him.

Under Tobirama’s caresses, his trembling back had calmed a little and he had been really determined to get in and pull this through.

Tobirama tried to ignore the concerned and questioning looks from his mother when he considered whispering consolable things into his hair and held him as if he was his own child in distress.

When he had carried him out of the house, followed by a serious faced Izuna, his mother had given him a surprised look and Tobirama had asked her with a glance alone, to not say anything until they were alone.

Kagami would be fine. The blanket around his shoulders slipped a little and Tobirama pulled it up again and it was actually Izuna, who reached over and held one of Kagami’s hands.

Madara heard them before he saw them.

He would have thought Kagami would be the first to barge in, but it was actually Izuna who ripped open the door and looked around till he saw him and seldom had Madara seen his brother so relieved.

Izuna dropped his bag and drowned him in hair when he embraced him. But even he couldn’t hide the small crack in his voice. “God, you idiot! I was so worried!”

In this tight embrace he had difficulties to speak. “Sorry.”

“You better be! I had a small heartattack.”

Kagami actually didn’t enter alone. He had himself wrapped around Tobirama completely and his face was hidden. All the people, the familiar smell of steriliser and the noise, he was probably trying to hide from the world.

Tobirama held him secure, his eyes met Madara’s and then he whispered something into Kagami’s ear and he looked up.

And then there was no holding him. Only because Tobirama was strong he managed to keep Kagami from falling from his arms and instead sat him down.

Kagami didn’t even look around, he just ran and Madara wished that he had been cleared to stand or move, but he had been ordered to rest and lay still and so he couldn’t really help Kagami climb the bed.

“Come here.” Madara could only lift his blanket and have Kagami crawl right under and pressed himself close. He was obviously very overwhelmed and probably needed a moment to calm.

And then he looked up again and Tobirama came closer slowly. Only the tension around eyes betrayed his worry. Madara had enough time to draw Kagami and Izuna closer and make a little space for Tobirama to sit at the edge of the mattress too.

“Thank you.” And he meant many things with this. Hisae closed the door behind herself and gave him a little wave and a smile.

“No worries.” Tobirama bent down and gave him a small kiss. “So what are the results?”

“It’s a mild concussion.”

Izuna inhaled. “So do you need to stay here?” 

“No, I can go home under strict instructions.” “I’ll have to rest until my headaches and dizziness are gone and someone has to stay with me and wake me every other hour.”

“Okay, I can do that.”

The longer they sat together the more Kagami came back to himself and the more Izuna relaxed despite their tense environment.

When the doctor came back, Madara was allowed to sign his release form and they were given detailed instructions on how to deal during the next two days or so. Should he worsen, he was supposed to come back, but otherwise it was more a thing of being patient, resting and having someone to care for him.

Madara laid in bed, Kagami by his side under his weighted blanket and Tobirama had turned on a kids Christmas movie to help him calm. It was dark and it wasn't even that late.

Not all of the lights were turned on, Madara still had a headache despite the pain killers, but it was light enough for Tobirama to see when he came in and sat down a tray with dinner. “Do you want some tea?”

“Yes, please.”

“And some hot chocolate for you, Kagami?”

The blanket bobbed when Kagami nodded. He wasn’t quite ready to talk again. Also, he didn't want to be seperated from him, even when he had to go to the toilette it took a lot of talking to get him to go on his own or with Izuna. Madara hoped that it was only a temporary back set.

Only reluctantly, Kagami got out of bed and away from Madara when Izuna came to help him with pyjamas and brushing his teeth for an early bedtime.

Tobirama supervised Madara when he moved to the bathroom and set down on the toilette seat, he braided his hair while Madara brushed his teeth.

While Tobirama helped Madara undress, Izuna made sure to check on the rabbits one last time.

After Tobirama had been to the bathroom himself, he was surprised to not only find Kagami tucked in with Madara, but Izuna too.

A new movie menu was prepared and Tobirama mustered them, before he went to take his phone. “I can sleep in the guestroom.”

Acctually, it was Izuna who asked. “Don’t you want to watch another movie with us?”

And Tobirama locked gazes with him. “If you don’t mind my intrusion.”

Izuna didn’t say anything, he averted his eyes and only inched over, so that was as good an answer as Tobirama would receive.

So Madara and Kagami laid down, Izuna and Tobirama leaned against the headboard and they watched another Christmas classic.

After the credits, Izuna left reluctantly and Kagami was fast asleep already. They had agreed to excuse both, Izuna and Kagami from school the following day. Even when Izuna would not be woken by all the alarms Tobirama had set to wake Madara and himself every other hour, he still had had a rough day and likely wouldn’t get a good rest that night.

Madara was fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 17 - Warmth


	17. 17 - Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. That's it.

When Tobirama woke around ten, he didn’t feel rested, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again without feeling even more tired.

Kagami and Madara were still asleep so Tobirama stood silently. A few of his clothes had started to smuggle themselves into Madara's wardrobe, so he dressed in his own trousers, but choose one of Madara's t-shirts.

While he was preparing breakfast, eggs and pancakes, bacon and cut up fresh fruit, his mother called. He had somewhat expected her call. She had send him a message last night and told him that she would check in with them the following day.

His voice was hoarse when he answered. “Good morning.”

By now, she had probably spend two hours at her office, but she sounded cheery and more awake than he felt. “Hello. Is everyone alright?”

“I’m the first one up. Everyone else is still asleep.”

She hummed, things rattled in the background. “So what are you doing?”

“Breakfast.”

“Ah, hon, you’re taking good care of them.”

Tobirama huffed a laugh and changed the topic. He did not blush easily, but his mother was someone that got to him. “Why are you calling?”

“I'll take lunch around one and wanted to ask whether you’d like me to bring something over to eat. And I wanted to ask whether there’s anything else I can do?”

Tobirama leaned against the counter and stared out of the window. It was one of those rare, sunny december days. “Madara's short on groceries, but don’t feel obliged to get any.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not a big deal. Your father bought plenty last night and I can bring some of those. Anything else?”

“No.” He set up the toaster. “I suppose you have questions though.”

“I do. But I won’t ask, because this nothing I have a right to know.”

“I’ll ask Madara how much he’s okay with me telling you.”

He could hear her smile. “Okay, no pressure though.”

And then someone stomped down the stairs. Too heavy to be Kagami and too loud to be Madara, so Tobirama decided to cut their call short. “I can hear Izuna coming downstairs, can you send me a message when you come over?”

“I will. Best wishes, hon. Enjoy breakfast.” Tobirama was ready to press the button, but his mother added something. “Oh, and I’m really happy that you got someone like him. Just don’t mess it up, alright?” She laughed. “Madara is a dear.”

Tobirama stilled in surprise, then he sighed and checked on the pancakes. She meant it as a joke, she knew this was nothing he would take offence in or take as pressure, but it was heartening nonetheless. “Yes, mother. I know.”

“Alright. See you later.”

The door opened as he disconnected the call.

“Hi…” Izuna yawned. “You made breakfast?” He slumbed over and leaned on the counter to stare at the different pans on the stove.

“Tea’s in the kettle. I thought I’d bring all of this upstairs. Do you want to join in on a breakfast in bed?”

“Sure. Can't be weirder than last night. Can I help you with anything?” Izuna gave him a cheeky side glance and got himself a mug of tea which he filled to the brim.

“Heat some milk and get juice from the pantry. Otherwise we're done.”

When they made it upstairs with trays of food, Kagami and Madara were awake reading a book.

Kagami had recovered a little. He smiled when he was handed his hot chocolate and he decided to come downstairs with Tobirama to open his advent calender and help him carry up the rest of their food.

They lounged longer than they would have on any other day. Normally, the urge to be productive would have itched under Tobirama's skin, but today they would all have to be a bit calmer to get some much needed rest.

Izuna sat up, stretched and reached out for Kagami. “Bathroom time, come on.”

He seemed a little hesitant, but apparently this morning he felt better already, because he crawled out from underneath the blanket and took Izuna’s hand to be led away with a last glance at both of them.

They stayed as they were another minute until Tobirama turned to look at Madara. “Bathroom time for you too?”

Which evoked an honest laugh from Madara. “It's been a while since I was pampered like this.”

“Is that a complain?”

“No, quite the opposite.” Madara sat up and stood with a teasing smile. “You better run a bath for me later.”

All in good humor, Tobirama stretched and simply watched Madara move around the room to dress. “After lunch. My mother will bring us something to eat.”

“She called?” Madara looked better. Apparently his head didn't hurt any longer, there were bruises on his elbow and arms and the adhesive bandages the paramedics had used to keep the laceration at the back of his head closed stood out like a sore thumb, but those would vanish with time.

“Yes, I had a talk with her.”

“And?”

“Basically, she gave _me_ the shovel talk.” With a hint of amusement Tobirama refilled first Madara's cup and then his own. “She was not unkind or threatening, but she liked _you_ enough to tell _me_ to not mess up.”

And that provoked a real laugh from Madara, one that shook his shoulders and had turned his whole face soft.

Madara had laid down on the couch and watched as Tobirama and Kagami built another Lego castle. Yet when the doorbell rang, Kagami fell immediately silent and set down his bricks.

“This is just my mother, okay?” Tobirama had told Kagami that she would come over and he had understood, but also very obviously hadn't liked the idea of an impending visit from a stranger.

Tobirama stood and glanced at Madara who eyed him from the couch. “I’ll go and open.”

At the door, to Tobirama’s surprise, were not only his mother, but Itama too. He looked a bit nervous, but explained that he wanted to bring Izuna some of the biology lesson he’d missed and that would be part of the next test. He also carried a box of what looked to plenty of groceries.

His mother was still in her office wear, a more formal suit and long coat, but she had a bag that smelled delicious.

She came in and Tobirama could see a splotch of red, Kagami’s sweater, at the back of the hallway, looming to see who was at the door.

“Izuna.” Tobirama called up the stairs.

That he appeared immediately could only mean that he expected something bad had happened. “What is it?”

“Itama is here to bring you something important you missed at school.”

“Oh. Send him up.” Itama stepped next to him and waved a bit awkward, but went upstairs and followed Izuna into his room.

Kagami hadn't vanished, the closer Tobirama got to the living room the clearer his face right by the door frame became and he stared up at him with nervous eyes.

But he didn't shy away when Tobirama crouched before him, the opposite really, he inched even closer and eyed his mother with great suspicion while he pressed himself into Tobirama to hide from her. “That's my mother. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. Should we get Madara?”

Kagami didn't answer, but he didn't have to decide anyway. Madara was already up and moving towards them.

The water was warm when Tobirama helped Madara slid into the tub. He sank in deep, groaned and closed his eyes.

Tobirama watched in amusement. “You’re good there?”

“Splendid.” Madara cranked open an eye and looked for Tobirama. “You could join me.”

Kagami and Izuna were busy with the rabbits. In a ceremonial announcement after lunch, Kagami had told them that the girl was now named Choco and the boy Chip.

Like a Chocolate Chip, Kagami had explained excitedly, and when they would make a baby they could name the baby Cookie. At that, Tobirama and Madara had looked at each other uncomfortably.

Well, if Kagami could understand that Santa didn't exist, he could understand that animals got neutered to prevent babies from happening. And Choco and Chip would definitely not get any babies. Two bunnies was more than enough. Izuna had noped out of that conversation with the sleak ruthlessness of a teen.

But now, Izuna and Kagami were supposed to clean the cage and feed the bunnies, so Madara had time to soak and help his aching back relax. Technically, Tobirama was only there to see that he didn't slip again or drown, both of which were very unlikely. 

Madara felt a lot better already, so he was making a swift recovery

Tobirama sat down on the edge. “I could.”

“And will you?”

It was tempting, but... “I don't want to get your bandage wet.” They had been careful to put Madara's hair up and make sure the wound at the back of his head did not get wet. “Another time.”

Madara gave him a look full of exasperation, but faint amusement and closed his eyes again. “You better keep your promise then.”

“I won't forget.” 

“Tell me a story then.”

“A story?”

“Mh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 18 - Nativity Play
> 
> Choco was a name Kagami came up with and Masamvne also recommended.  
> Chip was Kat's idea. 
> 
> And when I saw those in combination, I just thought that that would be something Kagami would come up with, so I decided for those. There were other really good ones which I'm a bit sad aren't used but well... these are Kagami's bunnies so the names had to fit something he would come up with :) Thanks everyone


	18. 18 - Nativity Play

Madara tried to bind his hair, Tobirama and Izuna kept bickering over some Chemistry homework Tobirama wanted redone and Izuna found `fine as they are´. Kagami stood next to him, vibrating out of his slippers with nervous excitement.

“Costume?”

Kagami nodded and padded his back pack.

“Song texts?”

He nodded again, padded that same bag.

“Water? Snacks?”

And now he nodded and rubbed his tummy and Madara couldn’t hold back a teasing smile. They had just eaten, Kagami would still have to take water and Madara would bring snacks just in case, but if Kagami's basic needs were satisfied that was good. “Good prepared, I see.”

“When do we leave?” Izuna screamed across the room. He was probably trying to force his point on Tobirama that there was no possible time to rewrite his text when he had to send it in tomorrow.

“Fifteen minutes. Use the toilette before we leave.” They would walk, but Madara distinctively remembered past years and one of his brothers had always had to run back home to go to the loo while everyone else waited outside.

The whole thing had started about two weeks ago.

Madara had waited in front of the classroom with a few other parents as the bell rang. Kids had spilled out, but Kagami didn’t.

So he had waited for another minute, but when everyone else had left, he had stepped to the door and glanced inside.

By the window, a small group of children had huddled together in front of an animal enclosure. And inside the cage, two guinea pigs, pitch black and fluffy, sat and munched on greens. Bob and Ross, the two guinea pigs the school had bought to get all the kids involved in animal care and a responsible task.

“Ah, Mr. Uchiha.” Madara turned. He hadn’t even noticed Kagami’s class room teacher.

“Ms. Yamanaka, I hope you’re well.”

“Yea, can’t complain. What a coincidence that you stepped in today. I just handed the kids a leaflet to inform you about their performance and then Kagami came to ask for front row seats.”

She smiled and handed him a spare leaflet she had lying around on her desk. “I mean, technically we aren’t selling tickets for specific seats, it’ll be a first come first serve situation, but for Kagami I could make an exception. If he feels better having you close to the stage, we’ll arrange that. Just how many people are you planning on bringing?”

Suddenly, small fingers grabbed his pullover and Kagami pressed into his side. He didn’t say anything, just clung to him, so Madara had his hand caress his hair and pull him close against his side. “Thank you very much Ms. Yamanaka. Bug, would you feel better if Izuna and I sat in the first row?”

Kagami glanced up to them and then muttered something.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you. Can you say that a bit louder?”

“You have to sit in the front row, otherwise Tobirama can’t see.”

Oh.

He hadn't thought of that. Now that Kagami had mentioned it it was very obvious that, by now, Kagami wanted Tobirama to be there for all such events. Both as moral support and to look at for validation.

Madara’s heart warmed a little and he tried to overplay his surprise with a gentle smile. “Of course, very thoughtful of you, but we gotta ask him if he wants to come first, okay?”

Ms. Yamanaka was curious, Madara could tell so he explained only a little. “We may bring someone that has a visual impairment and front row seats would be appreciated in that case, but I will send you a mail tonight.”

Kagami pulled away again, so Madara lifted his hand and he sprinted back to the corner, back to his friends and Madara watched him grin and laugh at the two animals chasing each other and playing.

“He has gotten a lot happier recently.” She said.

Madara had noticed, or believed to have noticed, but it was good if an outsider had gotten the same impression. Otherwise Madara would have suspected that he was projecting his own happiness on him.

Madara watched Kagami, erupt in laughter as the guinea pigs came towards him to sniff at his fingers which he poked through the cage.

“Yes,” Madara turned to look at her again, “we've noticed too.” He gave her a small smile and looked to Kagami again and then at the clock. “Ms. Yamanaka, thank you for your time, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a timer.”

“No worries, send me a mail and I'll sort the seating situation for you, okay?”

“We aren’t even religious. Why would the school do a nativity play?” Izuna had asked over dinner. He was going through a second growth spurt and kept shovelling food into his mouth accordingly.

“This is more an educational thing. Most of us are not religious and celebrate Christmas anyway, so this is to at least explain the roots of this festivity to the kids.” Madara had taken the same pieces of broccoli Kagami had just snuck from his plate and placed them back on it.

They had a pact, Kagami had to at least try everything they cooked every time they did it, but he wouldn’t have to eat it if it really was not his taste.

“They have similar things to teach for all the bigger religions, not always with an audience though.”

“Ah.”

Tonight, as usual when their family had to leave on time, things had gotten a little hectic. “Kagami, those are not the shoes you’re supposed to wear.”

Kagami looked up, looked at the winter boots he was trying to squeeze his feet in. “Oh.”

Madara had a half-filled bag under his arm, Kagami’s things in a separate bag in hand and a hair tie in his mouth because he had been trying to actually get himself ready too. A second of looking through their shoe cupboard and he pulled out a pair of newer, white trainers. “Here.”

“Thanks.”

“You're welcome.” And with the same breath Madara turned and called. “Izuna. Tobirama. We really need to leave now.”

“Coming.” Izuna called back and he sounded relieved. Tobirama had argued a strong case and so he had given in to rewrite at least certain passages of his text.

Izuna went to the main entrance to look for their reserved seats.

Ms. Yamanaka had asked Madara to come to the backdoor and lend some company to Kagami. Normally someone was around to throw a closer eye on him, but the behind the scenes tonight was busy. Teachers called over the heads of other kids and tried to calm and navigate the excited primary school aged kids.

And in a mess like this, a timid child like Kagami would drown.

Tobirama was probably not able to hear anything, but with all the noise and chaos, Kagami grew also very silent as soon as they entered the hall.

Madara looked straight at Tobirama and said something he hoped Tobirama would be able to lip read. The light was fairly good after all. “Go somewhere more quite, I’ll go and talk to Ms. Yamanaka.”

Tobirama nodded and then got a firm grip on Kagami’s shoulder, who startled out of his haze, but tensed only until he saw Tobirama’s smile and led himself be pulled away from the main crowd.

Ms. Yamanaka was in the centre of a group of Kagami’s classmates, some of which recognised Madara and greeted him with questions for Kagami’s whereabouts, but Madara only stayed long enough to tell her that they were there, that they would get Kagami ready and that they had someone who sat to secure their seats.

They had been marked as reserved, but some people were ruthless and Izuna happy to simply sit and text with Toka while he waited.

Tobirama had leaned against a wall in the back right by a piece of decor, Kagami pressed against his leg and they watched the crowd from a distance with very different expression.

Tobirama had a studious eye that held interest, Kagami looked like he expected a predator to jump out and eat him alive and Tobirama was the only thing that would keep him alive in that instance.

Tobirama’s fingers kept carding back his curls, messing them up from where they had been combed into obedience.

A couple of signs and sentences Tobirama had shown Kagami, who had taken them into his repertoire like a dry sponge in the rain. Madara had a feel that Tobirama was extra slow in their execution, but it worked.

Like this, it was easy to ask Kagami how he was doing from a distance, but right now, it kept him distracted from the impending performance.

`Hello´ and `bye´ had been one of the first, just like `thank you´ and `well done´.

`Are you okay´ had been among them too and Kagami answered with either a shake or a nod. Madara had a theory why it was sometimes easier for Kagami to answer to this nonverbal things.

First of all, they were still new and a good way to distract him, but held only positive connotations so far. Also, they drew him out of his haze less abruptly. When Kagami was overwhelmed or on the brink of it, even a familiar silent voice could be uncomfortable noise for him.

And, there was a secrecy, at least for Kagami, because he was one of the only kids who understood and that feel of something special and new had him so excited every time Tobirama used it with him, even if it was just the same ten sentences and words for now.

To say Kagami was proud of himself would be an understatement. He ran through the house signing these things at random and looking towards Madara (or Izuna or Tobirama) for validation.

Now, Tobirama added `angel´ and `sing a song´ to the list.

“You’re ready bug?”

Kagami did not look ready at all, but Hiruzen and Homura stood not that far away and were waving for him to join them, so he put on a brave face of determination and hugged Madara with force, pressed Tobirama's side fast and then went to join them.

Madara looked after him until he could only make out his curls in the group of `angels´ ready to walk on stage, so that Tobirama had had time to sneak up on him and lean close enough for Madara to feel his breath against the shell of his ear. “He’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, do you think he’ll enjoy it? At least a little?”

“He did sing all of the songs without a pause.”

“True.” Kagami had kept going on and on with song after song they would sing tonight. So much that Izuna had worn headphones for dinner yesterday and Madara had implemented a no-singing-during-chewing-rule.

“Trust in yourself that you would have noticed if he was truly not ready for this. And trust in him, because your bond is strong enough that he would’ve told you if he was not fine.”

“You’re right.” Finally, Madara averted his eyes from Kagami and looked at Tobirama and his thoughtful yet neutral expression. “Let’s take our seats then. Will you be alright?”

“I won’t hear everything with the acoustics in this hall and I won’t see a lot of Kagami unless he is right at the edge of the stage, but I trust you’ll take pictures.”

“This entire thing is being filmed and we’ll all get a copy, so we can rewatch it if you like.”

At their seats, someone had apparently gotten into a small dispute with Izuna and their right to reserved seats. They didn’t explain themselves. It was ridiculous that that person expected them to reveal personal information to validate, but Ms. Yamanaka saw their demise and came over to assure the troublemaker that yes, they had in fact rightfully taken these seats.

“Obnoxious gremlin.” Izuna murmured under his breath and Madara laughed at which Tobirama gave them a questioning look and Madara wrote him a message with only that.

The room got dark, the audience quieted and the stage was lit. Madara kept a careful eye on Tobirama and pressed his hand. That had quickly become their thing, one press to ask whether he was alright and depending on the length of the sigh or the weight of the gaze or the energy behind the answering press of his fingers told Madara enough.

He was fine and he was concentrated, so Madara left him to watch and threw a glance at Izuna, who sensed his gaze and turned to look at him.

For a second they only looked at each other until, Madara could feel his face crack into a wider grin with the intensity and at the same time Izuna broke too and Madara swayed over to nudge his shoulder. He tried really hard not to laugh audibly, Izuna had to bit his fist, but to focus on the stage and watch as Ms. Yamanaka started playing piano and a small chain of angels walked out, was distracting enough.

Kagami was dressed in all white, a wire halo wrapped in tinfoil in his hair and wings on his back. He would not have to say anything and when the `angels´ would sing, he was free to join in or simply move his mouth or not even do that, there was no pressure at all.

It was an achievement that he was comfortable enough to walk out without freezing and stand up on the stage, in front of 300 parents and grandparents. 

And Kagami was nervous and still followed through with wide eyes and iron will. Madara had his eyes glued to him and a reassuring smile on his face for every time Kagami’s gaze came to seek his to fuel up his bravery.

But he remembered his positions to stand on, he remembered to smile, at least a little, and while he didn’t sing during the first song, Madara could see that the apprehension was about to break, because his lips wanted to move and it was only through unease that he kept them from doing so.

During the second song, later during the performance, he whispered along with barely visible movement of his mouth.

During the third song, he spoke visibly.

And during the last song, his favourite, Kagami really sang and Madara wanted to cry. He had heard that version of `Oh Holy Night´ ten-thousandth times at least, had turned on all sorts of versions for Kagami to sing along and learned the text to help Kagami learn it.

Still, for Madara this felt like the first time all over again. 

Kagami had his eyes fixed on them, even when he was supposed to look at the music teacher leading the choir, but he kept throwing them long glances and broke into a smile each time.

That Izuna was present enough to take a ton of pictures was good, because Madara himself was not in the mind to even take out his phone. He was happy that Tobirama kept a firm hold on his hand and a relaxed atmosphere that helped him relax too.

At the end, all the kids came to the front of the stage in groups and bowed while the whole audience stood and applauded. One could think that they had just witnessed a theatre on Broadway nominated for the Tony Awards with the noise of claps and cheers. And Kagami didn't even flinch, he only flushed with pride and embaressment and stared at the floor and only glanced up shortly.

Once Madara might have thought of a group of proud parents as something a little delusional. At a theatre play, not every kid could be the bravest, smartest, best, but now he understood.

This was not about applauding Kagami’s peak of brilliance or objectively outstanding performance. This was joy of another step taken forward, another barrier breached, another character development that showed how he had grown and healed already.

And hopefully, this was another pleasant memory to etch itself into Kagami’s mind and with time those would outweigh the bad.

After, in the chaos of everyone trying to leave and mingle, they stayed at their seats to let the crowd pass a little to make it easier on Tobirama.

But Kagami found them first, he jumped down from the stage, beaming and happy, and threw himself into their middle. “Was it fun?”

Kagami nodded, his face still hidden in the fabric of Madara's pants. Then he said something and no one understood, because it was mumbled.

“Mh? Repeat that please?”

“I'm tired now.”

“To tired to walk?” 

Now Kagami looked up and his face was flushed with happiness and a small streak of playfulness when he nodded again and let himself sack onto Madara's lap. “Mh, I guess we'll have to carry you home then.”

“Pff, I never get carried.” Izuna sulked, if only for amusement, but that was a wish easily fulfilled. 

“Oh, you could've said something earlier.” Madara stood slowly to lift Kagami and hand him to Tobirama. “If that is what you want.”

Then Madara snatched Izuna, who yelped, lifted him bridal style and eventually threw him over his shoulder to carry like a potatoe sack.

Had Izuna shown any real discomfort he would have sat him down right away, this was supposed to be good fun after all, but Izuna laughed and slapped his butt to spur him on like a race horse.

“I want too!” Kagami said.

Well, Tobirama had shoulders to sit him up on.

If people stared, none of them cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 19 - Shopping


	19. 19 - Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help, I haven't edited this more than once, but I'm tired and so here it is and I'm happy as it is.  
> Today was tense, so that's why this is late. It's very heavy in MadaTobi, so enjoy!

Madara has about enough time to wish Kagami a nice afternoon, before he already bounced out of the door to meet up with Hiruzen and a group of friends in company of some parents.

They would head to the local play grounds.

Madara sat at his office table while Tobirama still lingered over by the wall of his books. “Here.” He took out two tickets and lifted them right as Tobirama turned to him with expectation..

The warmth of pleasant surprise that flickered over his face was worth the stress Madara had had to get them at all. “You got them.”

“I did.” Tickets for an artist Itama liked and Tobirama had mentioned that he would not make it to town in time to pick some up as a present, so Madara had.

Even while mustering the print, Tobirama felt around his back pocket for his wallet. “How much do I owe you?” 

“A nice bath, some more homemade marmalade from your mother and a kiss.” Tobirama walked slowly, intently, and did not mind the long gaze with which Madara looked at him. “A good one.”

A hand found his neck and with a tuck Madara’s head was bend back to stare up at Tobirama. His eyes were honest and intense, the burn of a tense grip in his hair delicious.

The kiss _was_ good. All there kisses were, because Tobirama was a good kisser. A hint of fruity sweetness on his lips required an extra flick of Madara's tongue, just to hear that groan again. 

Tobirama’s voice against his lips is hot and hoarse. “And did that suffice?”

“I’m not sure.” Madara’s was more a whisper. “Try again, just to be safe.”

Another kiss. Another good one, but longer. Headier. It left Madara not only breathless, but a little dizzy and finally the taste of Tobirama's lips got a name. “Cherries.”

Tobirama's fingers still kneaded the back of his neck, but his other hand lifted something and cold glass touched Madara's bare arm. “Smoothie. You can have the rest.”

“I think, I like it more like this.” And Madara kissed him again.

Tobirama and he had taken their time getting ready.

The scent of cherries was still a phantom taste on Madara’s lips, so when they were both finally able to keep their hands to themselves and dressed to leave the house, Madara opened the door and was startled by Toka.

She was wrapped in a thick jacket and scarf, who had been about to ring the bell. They stared at each other for a second. “Hi. Well that’s a coincidence.”

“Right, come in. Izuna should be in his room.”

“Thanks. Hey Tobes.” She pressed herself passed them into the entrance. Madara was sure she knew that they had just been making out against a kitchen counter, because their lips were red and Madara still felt the heat.

“Toka?” Izuna appeared at the top of the stairs and when he saw her, his face lit up with excitement. In moments like these, he looked a lot younger and older at the same time. “You’re here already?”

But the same intense focus was caught on Toka’s face and she hurried a little more to get out of her scarf that kept her hostage. “I wrote you when I left, didn’t I?”

“You must have sprinted.”

“Speed-walked.”

Madara used that moment to cut in. “Izuna, we’re off now. Don’t set the house on fire.”

“Shush, see you later.”

The inner city was crowded. Apparently, they were not the only ones with an idea for some last minute gift shopping.

At first, Tobirama and he roamed the shops. Madara had a list of things he still needed to buy and Tobirama reminded him of the shops he wanted to look around in.

The air was heavy with different smells of the Christmas Market and the dust of a city, but a crisp wind whisk along the streets and had the small groups of laughing people crowd closer together.

Maybe it was because of all those people, maybe it was to not get lost in the moving crowd, but they walked so close that their shoulders nudged with every step.

Tobirama’s hand, by now, was a comfortable weight on his shoulder, or his back, but in the public eye of Konoha, it still had the toes curl in Madara’s shoes.

Tobirama was unabashed and honest, not necessarily rude, but Madara felt safe to know that what he was told would be the truth and that eased his mind.

There was no guessing with Tobirama, no complicated mind games or ulterior motives, and it felt great.

Deep in discussion over different potential games for Izuna, Madara’s favourite was `What do you quip?´, Tobirama suddenly and very gently turned him to look at something. 

The local newspaper with a picture of Hashirama and his team, beamed bright and all wore Christmas sweaters. They simply looked at it for a second and then Madara changed the topic abruptly. “Got my present already?”

“Yes.”

“What is it?” Tobirama looked at him, unblinking and unmoving. After half a minute of silence, Madara yielded. “Fine. I got yours too.”

“I hope it’s not something ornamental.”

“I hope you’ll like your Shinobi XXL double-blade blender.” Madara’s voice comes out with just the right amount of mockery.

The ice ring, when they finally get to it after they dropped all the bags at Madara’s car, was well populated.

At the rental for skates, the seller started gushing that Tobirama’s shoe size was the biggest they had to offer and that it was so rarely requested that these shoes were basically new.

They used to do this every year, almost every night during the freezing winter weeks, so Madara was good and he knew. He knew a few tricks, he knew how to make it look impressive, so when they finally stepped on the ice, he made sure to show off.

Still, Tobirama got a hang of all of it surprisingly fast.

After, they walked hand in hand through stands and lights, dirty snow crunched beneath their feet and their final goal grew larger in size.

The shooting gallery where Kagami had gotten Karl. Now it was time to win him a friend.

Madara ordered them twenty shots each first.

“How many tries to you recon we need?” Tobirama asked casually as Madara mustered the stand.

“Only one.”

Tobirama huffed a laugh. “Confident.”

“You like it.”  
“True. Unless it boarders into stubborn stupidity.”

“Which I don’t.”

“Mostly true.”

Madara shoved his shoulders and Tobirama shoved right back. “We used to do this every year. Twenty shots each and it was a big competition.”

“Mh, that’s where all the practice comes from.”

Madara hits every single one. He hands over the gun to Tobirama. “Here. Let’s see if your aim is as good in this as it is in other things.”

All Tobirama does is smirk and take the gun with not an ounce of hesitation. “Buy me dinner if I hit more than half.”

“Ha.” Madara broke into a laugh. “Hit more than fifteen and I treat you to burgers and fries.”

“Deal.” Tobirama’s voice was smooth, velvety warm and the way he straightened up, concentrated and snapped into focus… Madara had to concentrate on something else.

They won a dragon plush for Kagami. It did not have a name yet, but when Tobirama asked, Madara called her `Dana´ for now. Dana the Dragon would have to wait to meet Kagami.

The night was so nice, Madara was tempted to ditch the car and walk home, but that would be entirely unpractical.

Izuna was out. At least, his and Toka’s shoes and jackets were gone and a text told him that they would stay at Toka’s tonight.

Kagami was at Hiruzen’s. Sasuke Sarutobi had left a nice message on Madara’s voice mail.

“It seems, we’re home alone tonight.” Madara turned on the lights.

A strong chest pressed against his back and cold fingers came to slid under his pullover and then under his t-shirt to provoke a shudder than Madara felt even in the tip of his ears. “You said I owe you a bath.”

“You do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 20 - Festive  
> The name for Kagami's new plush was provided by nobodys_perfect, because it was her incentive to give Kagami a dragon :)


	20. 20 - Festive

“You sure you wanna do this?”

Kagami sulked and at the same time, had Madara’s clothes in his grip and stretched them. “I wanna come with you.”

“Okay.”

Tobirama sat in the car and waited. Toka sat in the front, Izuna was on the far side of the backseat and Kagami was supposed to sit in the middle, latched between Izuna and Tobirama to cling to either.

That morning, Madara had proposed that he’d go and get a tree alone and they’d all decorate it together. Kagami had been heartbroken, because he wanted to come. As he had said, it was tradition to look for a tree together.

But he would have to get in a car and when Madara had explained that getting a tree would require that, Kagami had decided to try, quite stubbornly. 

Because he _really_ wanted to come. Now faced with the reality that he had to get in, he was frozen in spot by Madara’s feet and stared at Tobirama who had his door open and arms ready to help him climb in.

“Bug, you really don't have-” And as Madara wanted to reach out and comfort him, Kagami straightened and very determinedly hurried towards the car. His strategy was probably to not give himself too much time to think about what he was doing, because he crawled over Tobirama to sit in the middle with as much speed and tension as possible.

It was a group effort of Tobirama and Izuna to buckle his seatbelt, while Kagami wiggled uncomfortably and stuck to Tobirama like a leech. Toka turned on one of his favourite audiobooks, one about three friends going out on missions and learning life lessons. 

Kagami still shiffered, and his fists were white from tension, but he stayed put and let himself comforted by Izuna.

And then they were off, much to Madara’s surprise.

The second the car stopped and the motor died, Kagami grew antsy and tried to crawl out. Tobirama had to calm him and Izuna unbuckled him, before Tobirama opened the car door and helped Kagami shuffle out.

He shuddered, distanced himself a bit more from the car where he crouched to grip grass and twist it to releas some tension, but his face was gleaming with excitement.

And Madara fucking felt that. He nearly forgot the keys in the car, because he jumped out and the biggest grin spread his face.

“You did so well!” Kagami was heavier now than only half a year before, but Madara strode towards him and hauled him up and bounced him around. “You did so well. Do you feel proud?”

Almost shyly, Kagami nodded, but Madara could see how relieved he was. Not only to have made it here, but to be part of this too.

Even if Kagami hadn’t been so brave or would’ve had a panic attack halfway here, Madara still would’ve hugged him and carried him, but like this it felt even sweeter.

They locked the car and walked into the huge outdoor sale area.

Trees of different sizes were lined up on display. The first one he saw, Madara already liked. “This one is nice.”

“It’s too small.” Izuna complained. “We should get one like this.” He pointed at a true giant of a tree.

Tobirama walked right next to it and had to bend back his neck to look up to the top. “That will not fit into your living room.” 

“Maybe this?” Toka walked towards one and wiggled a couple of twigs to free it from snow.

“Isn’t it a bit scrawny?”

“That?” Kagami pointed at the smallest tree Madara had ever seen. “It’s a baby tree.”

“We should take one that’s a bit more grown right? Like a teenager tree.”

As with most things that had to be decided on, by so many people, it took a while to find one Izuna and Madara agreed on.

But once they had one – not too big, not too small, not to thick, not to scarce, quite symmetrical, but with a funny top – Tobirama and Madara lifted it onto the car’s roof and fastened ropes to keep it in place.

This time, it took less effort for Kagami to go in. Just as before, he shuffled in place, bit his lip and eventually just strode towards the open door with tense shoulders and dove right in to hide in Tobirama’s shoulder.

When they pulled into the driveway, Kagami was the first to jump out and throw himself onto the front lawn to make a snowangel. Then Madara instructed Izuna, Toka and Kagami to go and get the tree decorations from the attic while Tobiama and he carried the tree to the front porch and left it to dry for a while.

With all the snow stuck in it's branches, it would've flooded their living room otherwise.

Then they made a warm curry for lunch.

Every year, the tree stood in the same idea spot in the corner of the living room, but because this year they were doing things a bit different, Izuna and Madara decided to set clear another corner by a window and put it up there instead. Boxes of decoration were lined up by the couch and Tobirama looked at all of them to get a good picture of what they were dealing with. 

Normally, they would've played some Christmas music, but all the different people talking in a room was difficult enough for Tobirama to understand, so they didn't.

“Okay. Green and red?” Tobirama asked and it made sense. That were the colours they had chosen for the decorations in the rest of the house.

“Why not all of them?” Izuna asked. “Let’s make it colourful.”

Madara stepped close and checked the box Tobirama had started pulling red Christmas baubles from. “That would just be a big mess.”

“No, I think it would look like a real Christmas collaboration.”

“Of what?”

“All things good about Christmas.” As if to demonstrate, Izuna pulled out a very colourful string of fairy lights.

“How metaphorical.”

“Please Mads. I want to hang these.” Kagami lifted up their parents `ugly ornament collection´ that their mother had gotten as a joke from her colleagues. They had never before hang any of them. Madara wasn't even sure why they still had them.

“Okay, fine.” He did not want to be the kill-joy. “Go for it.”

“Nice.” 

“Yay.” Kagami took the first bauble, the ugliest one, and went to hang it, but Madara intercepted.

“Please, bug. Any of them, just not the toilette one.”

With a sigh, Kagami faltered, but sat down the miniature toilette. “Okay.”

“Can someone help me with this?” Izuna had gotten himself mixed up in the string of lights and Toka came to help him sort through the line. 

Tobirama looked at him. “So... all of them?”

“Just, whatever the kids want.”

As the last piece, Tobirama picked up Kagami and lifted him to pin their golden paper star to the tip.

In Madara's oppinion, the tree looked like a hot Christmas mess, but Izuna loved it. And Kagami, kept sneaking on more and more ornaments, even when they had previously agreed that they had more than enough.

But once the bigger lights were turned off and the fairylights on the tree on, it did look quite festive. They got some cookies and tea, and settled on the couch to enjoy a simple, relaxed sunday afternoon.

Toka was the first to actually doze off.

Kagami kept ordering their pillows from small to big until he suddenly stopped and turned to Tobirama who had leaned back and read one of his magazines. “Will you come over tomorrow, Tobi?”

“Of course.”

“And when will you come back?”

Izuna looked up from his phone. “You’re leaving?”

“My family drives down to my grandmother’s house over Christmas. We’ll leave tomorrow evening and I’ll be back on the 26th.”

“That’s really long.” It was almost a whine, which Kagami rarely did.

Tobirama set down his magazine and gave him a kind smile. “It’s what my family does each year.”

“But you’ll miss Mads’ birthday.” Madara looked up as his name was mentioned and Tobirama nodded. They had talked about it before. Tobirama wouldn’t be here for his birthday, but that was alright. Christmas was mostly for family. As someone born on Christmas, Madara had never had friends over for any of his birthdays, it was just how it was.

Izuna smirked and stared at Tobirama with the surety of someone who had just won a fight. “No worries, I’m sure Tobirama has an awesome present for each of use ready for when he comes back.”

All of the mischief Kagami missed, he just lowered he pillow he had been holding on to and looked at Tobirama, with big hopeful eyes. “You have a present for me?”

“I do.”

And Kagami’s entire face flushed, he tried to hide his smile by pressing his face into the pillow, but it was too late.

“And I hope you’ll like it, Kagami.”

Kagami pushed the pillow from his face, just an inch, to reveal a single eye to look up at Tobirama. “I have something for you too.”

“Really?” The pillow shook with how hard Kagami nodded. “I’ll look forward to it then.”

“That means you like and care for me, right?”

“It does.” Right, at the start of December that had been what Madara had told him. On Christmas, people gave gifts to those they liked and cared about.

The way Kagami wiggled himself deeper into the couch told enough of his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 21 - Tradition


	21. 21 - Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, feeling a bit sluggish, so I edited this a bit, but not as much as I wanted to.  
> It's not as fluffy and bit more bittersweet. Tobi has to leave afterall :)

Madara found Kagami curled up in the corner of the rabbits’ pen, gently caressing the fur of two sleeping rabbits.

Both had stretched out against him and seemingly enjoyed the soft pets. Kagami was so very careful with them, he didn’t even want to move when they were asleep on him or near him.

“Lunch in five, alright?”

“Okay.”

Izuna was spread out over his bed, deeply immersed in some precision game.

“Lunch’ll be ready soon, but get your dirty socks to the washing machine before.”

Izuna muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously close to a bad imitation of Madara.

“Brat, you know you’re on laundry duty so get your shit done.”

“Jeez, okay. Just give me a minute to finish this and save.”

Tobirama got there just as Madara and Izuna finished one of their other family traditions. 

Each year, their parents had selected a charity, local or global, small or big, to donate some money to and Madara had been set to keep that up. They could afford it, their parents had left them enough money to come by comfortably.

This year it had been between their local animal shelter and, somewhat in honor of Tobirama, a local organisation that helped disabled underprivileged children get the aids or programms that were not covered by Konoha's health insurance programm.

They played a board game, which Tobirama tried very hard not to win within the first five minutes to not take too much of the fun out for Kagami's sake.

Tobirama made them his own Christmas punch and listened to Kagami croaking his way through a Christmas song.

In the five minutes it took Izuna and Kagami to look a second appropriate board game to play, Madara and Tobirama had a heart-to-heart.

But before they knew it, Tobirama's father called and told him that they'd be leaving soon.

Tobirama dressed himself in the awkward silence that came with a short, but sad goodbye.

And when he straightened and smiled, Madara knew it was time.

Kagami kept his head low and his lips tight. He wasn't crying, but Madara thought that he was probably upset enough to spill a tear later once Tobirama acctually walked away.

As soon as Tobirama had crouched down to eyelevel for him, Kagami reached out and hugged him. “I'll miss you.”

“I'm sorry Kagami. I'll miss you too and I'll come over after Christmas as soon as we get back. We'll have a really nice birthday party for Madara, hm?”

“Okay.” Now he definitely sounded a bit teary and his fingers had twisted so hard into Tobirama's jacket that his fingers turned white. “But you'll definitely come back right? You won't leave forever?”

Oh, this was so difficult. There was always the chance that something could happen. There was no guarantee, but this was not something to tell a child that needed to be consoled and reassured. “I'll do my very best to come back, probably a few pounds heavier and a little tired from all the festivities.”

When Kagami nodded, wiped his eyes a little and eased his embrace to hide by Izuna, Tobirama stood and turned to Madara.

Despite his brothers presence, Madara took his hand and tucked him to step in closer. “Tobirama.” Their fingers interwhined, Madara leaned in to kiss him only to whisper loud enough so Tobirama would hopefully hear it. “Come back to me soon.”

“I will do my best.” 

“I guess this is goodbye for now then.” And that had been the wrong thing to say, Tobirama immediately looked guilty. “Oh, don’t worry. I’ll miss you, but our reunion will be even sweeter. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that shit.”

When they had gotten to the topic of Christmas and birthdays quite early in their relationship, Tobirama had been horrified to find out that those fell together for Madara.

Birthdays were important for the Senjus and Tobirama was no different. It had taken some reassurance to get Tobirama to not think about throwing around his entire family Christmas tradition.

And he had to admit that it was a little sad to be parted from Tobirama, especially since this was the first time in the four months they’d been dating that they were separated for more than a couple of days. Even more daunting, this would be the first birthday without his parents. Tobirama was the first person outside his family that Madara had come to actually care about deeply.

He had been very touched to see how much Tobirama was willing to change just to accomodate him, but he really didn't want to bereave him of his family festivities. One could never know, maybe this would be the last year for that.

Madara would've given a lot to just have one last Christmas birthday with his parents and siblings as had been tradition for them. Last year, he surely hadn't consciously enjoyed it enough, he had taken their tradition for granted. To be reminded that life was a flimsy thing hurt.

The preparations for Christmas had been stressful already and Tobirama had helped him a lot. All the years prior, it had been his parents who had organised everything surrounding the holidays.

This year the realisation had hit late that it was now on him to do all that to give his brothers a couple of nice day. Making his mind up about dinners and lunches was not so hard.

He had helped Kagami with a present for Izuna. Likewise, he had talked to Izuna about his present for Kagami, and then he himself had gone and bought plenty for both of them. They did not feel like his own presents, but more like gifts he bought in his parents’ stead too.

“Tobirama, have a great Christmas, give my greetings to your parents and brothers. We’ll celebrate my birthday properly once you’re back.”

“Yes.” Tobirama looked as close to defeated as he would allow himself. This was not the first time they'd had this conversation. “I hope you have a wonderful couple of days. Let your boys spoil you.”

“I heard that.” Izuna mumbled.

Tobirama tilted his head with more sincerity than mockery. “Good. I trust you take good care of your brother. Bye Izuna.”

Izuna nodded. Yea, bye.”

Then Tobirama smiled down at Kagami and ruffled his hair a last time, very gently. “Bye Kagami.”

“Bye Tobi.” Kagami snivelled and pressed close to Izuna, who held his shoulders and kept him from intercepting them.

His eyes came back to Madara and he reassured him as much as himself. “We'll call.” 

“We will.” With a last kiss to his cheek, Tobirama released his hand and drew back and opened the door. 

He waved a last `goodbye´ at Izuna and Kagami and then he turned to walk to Butsuma's car that sat down by the driveway.

Madara lifted his hand to greet Butsuma too, but he was not sure whether the man saw or reciprocated, the windows were tinted and with a last smile, Tobirama vanished into the passenger seat.

They would be fine. This was only a `goodbye´ for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 22 - Memories


	22. 22 - Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one. The next two ones will be long and I need to save my energy a bit :)

For the first time in months, Madara got out The Boxes and Izuna and Kagami gathered around the kitchen table with him.

“Oh look at that.” Madara pulled out a photobook. “That was our Suna holiday. Do you even remember?” It had been the first with Kagami and last holiday with their family in a water park. It had taken weeks to talk their parents into that, because they had really wanted to do a cultural city holiday instead. 

“That was so wild. I loved the waterslides.”

“Kuro and you were a nightmare to watch. I hardly did anything aside following you and keeping you from sneaking into the `deathblow´ slide.”

“It’s me!” Kagami took a picture and pulled it close to look at it. “Can we go there again?”

“Yes, for spring break!” Izuna sounded excited, but had already picked up their father's favourite sweater. “You think I'll fit in this one day?”

“You wanna wear it?”

Izuna sighed conflicted. “Not really. Would feel weird.”

They were silent for a second, Kagami shuffled out of his chair and came to Madara to sneak onto his lap and they looked through some of the other pictures. Some with all of them piled on a sunchair, playing volleyball, Madara throwing his brothers into the water one after another, stealing each others clothes. 

“You know, maybe we should hand some more pictures.” They had a picture wall leading up the stairs that their parents had started and updated frequently. “Some new ones and some of our old favourites.”

“This one has to be part.” Izuna had leaned over and looked through another album. “I wish I could remember.”

“You were four days old.” Madara deadpanned and took the picture. Izuna had just been born and during his first night home all of the brothers had snug into their parents room where they had ended up falling asleep at the bottom of their parents bed.

“And hey! It's that weird assignment Myo helped me cheat in.” Madara didn't really know what Izuna was talking about until he showed him the collection of paintings he had painted for Izuna. “When the teacher asked if mum helped and I said no, I didn't even had to lie.”

“Amazing.” It sounded quite dry and Izuna pulled a face, but left it without another remark.

Kagami really tried to hide between Madara's arms. “I wanna visit mom and dad.”

“We can go to the cemetery after lunch, alright?”

OUt of the blue, Izuna lightened up. “Oh, I really want to try `Myo's magical Mac'n'Cheese´. Do you know how he made them?”

Madara nodded slowly. “Three cheeses and roasted breadcrumbs I think.”

From somewhere, Izuna pulled another pullover, one of their mother's university merches, but he snorted drenched in fond melancholia. “Myo loved his cheese.”

“He really did.” Now he himself sounded down, so Madara cleared his throat and set down the set of pictures he had still been flipping through. “You know, we could try to recreate it.”

“Wait,” Izuna jumped up all of a sudden and his chair squeaked over the floor, “I think I have a voice message where he explained it to me.” And then he was off looking for his phone.

“Bug, are you feeling Mac'n'Cheese too?”

“And pudding for dessert?”

Oh, this boy was a lover for sweets. “Okay, if you help with the preparations.”

They heard Izuna thunder down the stairs before he even entered the kitchen with a happy grin. “Got it! Listen to this gem.” 

And then he played a message and Madara's heart hurt a little. Myo sounded exactly as mildly irritated as he often had when someone texted him in the middle of something important just to ask for something, but to hear his voice after all this time... “Okay punk, this is the last time I'll tell you. Take a note or shit, this is the third time you asked this month and I think you just want to rile me up and I'm gonna tell dad if you keep this up. You need...” And Madara scrambled for pen and paper to write this down, because Izuna sure as heck only stood there, stairing at his phone blissfully.

It was simpler than Madara thought. Pasta they had here, they didn't have enough parmesan or the stronger cheeses Myo had used, so they would have to go to the shops. “Anyone up for some grocery shopping? Kagami wants pudding for dessert.”

“Uh, let's make dad's `feel good trifle´. And we can listen to `Kurama´ and their new album.” Izuna was so into this nostalgia day already. `Kurama´ had been Toka's favourite artist. “And tonight we can watch `Earth, water, fire´ as Toga would've wanted us to.”

Kagami was in, of course. He came to life to turn to Madara with these big eyes of his. “Yes, trifle and a movie! Please Mads.”

“That's gonna be a lot of food.”

Izuna laughed. “In what way is that a bad thing? We have a second fridge in the pantry, we can store it.”

“Fine. So, shopping? Bug, you wanna come?”

That dampened Kagami's good mood a little. Every trip with a car as a trip too much for him still, but they were getting there. It took a few fist clenches and a bit of lip biting for him to nod.

“Okay, we're leaving in ten. Izuna, for the love of... put on some socks! I won't take you anywhere like this.”

“Let's make mom's favourite cocktail too.” And as if he felt Madara's judgmental eyes on the back of his neck when he bend down to get some chocolate he added. “None alcoholic of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 23 - Movie Night


	23. 23 - Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter partially refers to one conversation Izuna and Madara had in And It Leaves Us about sex. It's nothing detailed, Izuna just comes and confides in Madara. And a small reminder that in my country, it is perfectly fine for Izuna and Toka to have sex when they are both almost sixteen (not with adults or teens younger, but with each other). That is the reason why I'm not tagging underage or anything. They are teens, the reality is that most teens have sex, some earlier, some later, it's all fine as long as it's legal and consensual and safe, which it is here.

That morning, Madara woke very early when someone snuck into his bed and by the way the mattress dipped under the weight, it was not Kagami.

“Mads? Are you awake?” Izuna sounded a bit agitated and nervous.

“I am now.” Madara blinked a couple of times and tried to focus on the silhouette of Izuna's face in the darkness. “Are you alright?”

“Yea, I just couldn't sleep.” Madara hummed, but otherwise stayed silent. He did not want to make assumptions. Izuna was good at telling him what he needed, he usually just needed a little time to collect his thoughts.

This time it took several minutes, Madara was half-sure that Izuna had fallen asleep, when he finally exhaled shakily. “I slept with Toka.” Even in the half dark Madara could see that Izuna was avoiding his eyes and that he was biting his lip, before he suddenly tensed and stuttered. “Not tonight! That was not the reason I didn't sleep... it happened last week.”

Well... what was he supposed to say to that. Madara trusted him and the school's education, so he wasn't particularly worried about teenage pregnancy or the like.

Plus, he himself had had a very uncomfortable talk with their parents about contraceptives and Madara knew for a fact that all his brothers, save for Kagami of course, had had that very same conversation.

But something felt off, so he had to ask. “I don't want to assume anything, but you sound like something went wrong.”

Izuna cringed so visibly, his entire body crunched up and his face did a weird expression. “No, not like that. We used... protection and we both wanted it and all... I just meant to tell you earlier and I feel a little guilty. I just never found the right moment... I know you wouldn't mind or keep her from coming over, but I'm pretty sure Toka's parents would ask me not to come over anymore if they knew. I'm sure they assume she'll wait till marriage or some shit like that. You won’t tell them right?”

Izuna was in a loving relationship with someone his own age for more than six months and if teens his age could learn to drive mopeds and decide to leave school to get a job, they could very well be trusted to be intimate.

There was no point in trying to prevent adolescents from having sex by locking up the house or keeping doors open at all times, keeping them uneducated or making them unable to obtain contraceptives. It only meant they'd get more creative about it or make uneducated decisions. And that was the sort of shit that led to real problems.

That Toka's parents seemed to be a little delusional about it was a difficult situation for Izuna to be in, so the least Madara could do was be someone to trust. “No worries, your secret is safe with me as long as you promise me that everything is proper. Should you ever feel embarrassed about buying condoms-”

“Okay! No!” Izuna interrupted him with a deep red head and turned to stare at the ceiling. “I don't need you to get me anything. I just wanted to tell you, that's all.” He cleared his throat rather loudly. “It's nice to know you got my back.”

“Okay, well, for future references, you can ask me anything. I don't mind, you wouldn't be my first brother to do that.” Myo used to come to him with all sorts of weird questions, about everything basically. Be it weird speckles on his feet that looked like a melanoma, but ended up just being freckles, or his first crush, or his first date.

At that, Izuna didn't say anything and Madara stayed silent too. For a couple of minutes they just stayed like that until Izuna sighed and turned back to him. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For taking all of this so... unproblematic. I don't tell you very often, but you're pretty great. And I just... really like her. I wouldn't want to lose her just because… we had sex.”

“The concept of virginity is bullshit to make people feel bad about themselves, so as long as I can trust you to act responsibly I don't mind if you bring her over. Just make sure to lock the door, I don't want Kagami to stumble in on something funny.”

Still bright red, even in the dark, but no longer trying to evade Madara's eyes, Izuna pulled a face. “Ugh, Mads! I'm not an idiot!”

“I didn't say you were, just wanted to remind you.”

Then someone knocked on the door, before it opened very slowly. “Mads?” Kagami's head poked around the corner in company of Karl. “Izu? Can I come in too?”

Madara lifted the blanket and Kagami hurried over to jump in with them. Karl took in the space at the end of the bed. He readjusted the blankets a little, took a little of Izuna’s pillow and a little of Madara’s pillow and then asked. “What were you talking about?”

Madara could hear Izuna sigh, but he very smoothly stirred the conversation. “We talked about a new card game Izuna wanted to try tonight.”

They had a long lay in. When they all eventually got up, it was almost time for lunch and so Madara opted to prepare a larger brunch.

Madara woke from his afternoon nap before the alarm he had set to the sound of clattering pots and pans downstairs. It was starting to darken outside. Kagami had laid down with him, but the bed was vacant so he must have woken early.

Madara was out of bed and half way to the stairs before even fully waking. He went by Izuna’s room, but the door was open and empty.

Excited voices that clearly made an effort to whisper haloed though the hallway and up the stairs. Suspicion rose and he called while making his way downstairs. “Kagami? Izuna? What the heck are you doing?”

All sound stopped and then Kagami shuffled into the hallway a bit nervous and panicked right as Madara reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Don’t come in yet. We aren’t finished.”

“Finished with what?”

“Shush, don’t tell him.” Izuna’s head appeared in the doorframe. “You can go back to sleep. Or study. We need another hour.”

“What are you doing?”

“A surprise.” Kagami said and Izuna closed his hand over his mouth to keep him from spilling anything else.

“Nothing dangerous. I’ve got everything under control.” Something fell in the kitchen and rattled loud enough to have Kagami flinch. Izuna leaned back and threw a glance through the door and swore. “Shit.” then he left to do something and Madara was about to follow him, but his voice called back, “Everything is fine. Please Mads, just leave for now. We’ll call you once we’re done.”

Trust, Madara told himself, you gotta trust Izuna. He’s not a child and cooks often enough. They’ll be fine. “Okay, but if I come back and half the house is burnt down, I’m going to be disappointed.”

“Yeah, yeah. Bye.” Izuna’s head appeared, flour all over his hair, some colourful cream on his nose. “Kagami, come on. We got work to do.”

He vanished again, but Kagami stood frozen, drawn between following Izuna’s order immediately and throwing glances at Madara. Eventually, his fingers twitched, he sprinted down the hallway to hug Madara briefly but hard and then he hurried back into the kitchen with a last look.

Madara was unsure how to proceed, so for now he turned and went up the stairs.

He aired his room, watched thick flakes of snow fall slowly onto the already fluff blanket of white. Then he sat, drew closer his blanket and checked his phone. 

A message from Tobirama. `Call me when you read this´

And so Madara leaned back further into the headboard and did just that.

Tobirama answered after the third ring. There were muffled voices in the background that grew steadily more silent as if he was leaving the room. “Hello Madara.”

“Hello, was I interrupting something?”

“No, we were just having coffee and cake.”

“I’m sorry to steal you away. Does your grandmother mind the disruption?”

Tobirama laughed. “Oh, not at all. Our semi-secret relationship was already the talk of the table before you called, but I think I will not get off the hook so easily now.”

He sounded amused, Madara could see the vivid image in front of his eyes. Tobirama leaned against a wall somewhere, small smile and his phone held horizontal right by his mouth, listening to his voice directly through his hearing aids.

Madara couldn’t help, but smile and reply dryly. “I’m sorry to hear.”

“Is everyone fine? Does Kagami want to speak to me?”

“I'm sure he'd like to, but he's busy downstairs.”

“Oh, so you had plans for tonight?”

“Kagami and Izuna are working on something in the kitchen, we might order in and watch that Christmas trilogy they stream every year on TV.”

“Ah, `Music under Mistletoes 1 - 3´. A classic. So you’ll be awake around midnight should I call to congratulate you?”

“Most likely, but there is no need for my sake. Just get a decent night of sleep and call tomorrow morning.”

Tobirama sighed deep. “But I’d like to. It would be a rather sad start into your birthday otherwise.”

“You're sweet.”

“Don't tell Hashirama.”

“Just know that you don’t have to worry on my behalf.”

He could hear Tobirama sigh over the line. “It feels wrong nonetheless.”

“Honestly, it is not that important to me. Christmas with your family is more crucial than that. We’ll see each other after the holidays. What are you guys doing tonight?”

“Talking. Kawarama and I are scheduled to help with dinner preparations.”

“Oh, what're you having?”

“Raclette.” Someone called in the back of the line and Tobirama spoke to someone for a brief moment. “Itama wants to decorate the tree now.”

“That sounds good. Enjoy your stay.”

“I will.” Someone’s voice in the background grew louder. Tobirama sighed. “He wants me to tell you, he said `hi´.”

“Greetings to your entire family, but especially Itama.”

“Thank you for calling me. It was nice to hear your voice.”

The call disconnected and Madara stared at his display for a second longer.

When Madara knocked at the doorframe and Izuna opened, they had actually cleaned most of the kitchen already. Kagami was swiping the floor and Izuna had been wiping the countertop, but nothing of their mysterious endeavour was visible.

Izuna picked up the dirty dish towels. “I ordered sushi, I hope that’s alright.”

“Sure.”

“My snow angel is snowing in.” Kagami had his face pressed to the glass, but it was mostly dark outside. “Can I go and save it?”

“Jacket, shoes, gloves and a hat first, okay?”

“Okay.”

“He’ll need a shower after that.” Izuna remarked after Kagami had left the kitchen.

Madara threw him a glance. “He needs a shower anyway. Whatever you cooked, he has half of that in his locks.”

“Ah, on that topic, stay away from the pantry fridge.” Izuna gave him a small smile and left, hopefully to take a shower and get that dirty laundry to the washing machine.

Kagami stumbled into the kitchen, halfway in his boots, jacket a bit askew. “Can you help me put on the gloves, please?”

And Madara did and then opened the door and Kagami bolted out into the dark garden, so he turned on the lights they had all over the backyard that gently lightened it up. Kagami had a snow angel family as well as snowmen and snowwomen. Izuna and he had attempted to build an igloo in one of the big snow piles in their front yard.

Madara made tea and prepared snacks. When Izuna came back, Madara got Kagami to come in and shower, because he was covered in sugar paste and snow.

Meanwhile, the food had arrived and Izuna had set up the TV, turned on the lights, prepared a plate of cookies, mugs of warm berry juice and tea.

The first movie started around eight and it was about as rediculous and heartwarming as Madara remembered it to be. Their parents had rarely allowed them to eat in the living room, but Madara was not as strict as long as everyone tried to keep stains from the carpet and couch.

With a mug full of tea, Izuna had leaned against him. “Your elbow’s bony.” Madara said and shifted.

“Boohoo.” Izuna deadpanned, but pulled back his arm anyway. “I swear if they play `Last Christmas´ one more time...”

That second, some street musicians played `Last Christmas´ and Izuna groaned and sank closer into the couch.

Kagami began to giggle. “Izu, you swore to do something.”

“And I didn’t say what I’d do.”

Madara took the mug from his hands. “Get us the cookies from the kitchen?”

Izuna stood not without flicking a couple of crumbs at Madara. “Fine, at least I won't have to hear that song again.”

It was half past eleven when the third movie finished. Kagami had fallen asleep halfway through the third and last movie. His head felt heavy on Madara’s lap and his feet were in Izuna’s.

When the credits finally rolled, Izuna turned to him. “Half an hour to go, do you feel older already?”

“Terribly.” He glanced down at Kagami. “I think we should put him to bed.”

“No, he was so eager to be the first to give you his present. He would be devastated to be left out.”

“Okay, fine.” Madara gently stroked Kagami’s hair and leaned down. “Bug.” He twitched, then pressed closer and rubbed his nose against Madara’s stomach.

“Is it midnight yet?”

“Now, but soon. Would you rather go to sleep?”

“No. I wanna get you my present.” He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

When Izuna stood and stretched, cookie crumps fell to the floor. They would have to hover tomorrow. “Can you take him? I need to go to the loo.”

“Fine, but clean up the table aftr.” Madara stood and stretched, then extended a hand which Kagami took.

Izuna waved him off. “Sure.”

Madara helped Kagami shuffle into his slippers, but because he seemed more dead on his legs than able to walk, he lifted him up and carried him upstairs.

He got him to go to the toilette and managed to at least have him change into his pyjamas. Only once Madara threw a glance at the clock and remarked that midnight was only fifteen minutes away, Kagami grew lively again.

When Madara wanted to go downstairs to help Izuna clean the living room, Kagami actually grabbed his pullover and had him stop. “No, Mads, you have to stay upstairs.”

That startled Madara. “But why?”

“So we can assemble your presents.”

Kagami hated making demands like this. He was nervous about this, and so Madara gave Kagami a gentle pad on the back. “Fine, okay. I’ll go to my room. Call me once you’re done.”

When Kagami walked down the stairs, constantly checking that Madara really stayed upstairs, Madara turned. He even closed the door to his room behind himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 24 - Christmas Birthday
> 
> I can't believe this is almost over.  
> Happy Holidays to all of you!


	24. 24 - Christmas Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit some more tomorrow.  
> Merry Christmas!

Madara looked skipped through the news and some old pictures when he heard tiny feet hurry up the steps. He had just had time to sit straight and throw a glance at the clock (ten to twelve) before Kagami barged into his room, grinning and jumping on the spot. “Mads, you can come!”

“Okay, I’m coming.”

Even though Kagami wanted him to hurry, he still latched onto his side and led himself be half dragged to the stairs with giggles, which was kind of counterproductive.

“Are you excited for your presents?”

“Very.”

“And the cake?”

Madara hadn’t even planned to buy or bake a cake. “There’ll be cake?”

“Of course!” Kagami seemed scandalised. “It’s your birthday so there has to be cake!”

“Alright, then I look forward to that.”

Downstairs on the final stretch to the living room, Kagami parted from him and sprinted forward to be the first at the door, but waited for him impatiently.

“Open up, I’m here.” Madara smiled and Kagami ripped the door open to bounce inside, so Madara followed and froze.

The first thing he saw was that most of their Christmas decoration had been covered by some sort of birthday wish. Balloons on the tree to blank out the ornaments, banners on the wall, their decorations wore birthday hats and there was a massive cake, obviously homemade and a bit crocked, but with the same colourful cream Izuna had had on his face earlier that same day.

Several gifts sat on top of the table in a wobbly pile, some obviously wrapped by Kagami in a very messy way and Madara was really, really touched.

The next thing he noticed was that next to his brothers stood a third person, wet hair, snowflakes glistening in slightly unruly strands and flushed cheeks from the cold.

“Tobirama?!”

He stood frozen for a second longer, then he strode forwards and Tobirama lifted his hands to circle his neck and drew him into a very tight embrace. The hair at his neck was cold, but his skin where Madara had pressed his face was so impossibly warm.

His chest expanded in Madara’s arms, his clothing smelled like him and Madara found himself inhaling deeply. Then a kiss by cold lips was pressed against his temple and Tobirama whispered something for only him to hear. “I hope you don’t mind my impromptu appearance.”

And Madara found himself tightening his hold, but mumbling back into the fabric of his pullover, so he was not even sure whether Tobirama could hear him. “You idiot! What about your family?”

Apparently he could, because Madara felt the growing smile against his cheek. “I have a ticket for the late-night train tomorrow night, so I’ll be back long before Christmas morning.”

They drew back a little, enough so Madara could see the way he tilted his head and smiled down at him. “Don’t worry, my family found this idea of mine very `romantic´. My mother even drove me to the train station. I got a last minute ticket and took a cab from the station, took me only four hours.” Then he got another kiss and a satisfied hum.

Then Madara remembered where they were, so he drew back out of the embrace but kept their fingers interlaced.

Kagami seemed very unsure of what was happening, but Izuna was a little more flushed and staring at their richly decorated birthday table.

Madara cleared his throat. “So, were you all in on it?”

“No.” Kagami said at exactly the same time that Izuna nodded and Tobiram explained.

“I only decided to come after you called and then I texted Izuna.”

“And I didn’t tell Kagami, because I knew he would be too excited to keep it for himself.”

“Hey!” Kagami pouted.

He waved over both of them and Kagami enthusiastically came to hug him, Izuna was a little more resistant, but he came too so Madara could pull both of them close. “Thank you. I really didn’t expect any of this.”

“Of course.” Izuna mumbled. “It’s tradition.”

It was, but back then their parents had been alive. He hadn’t expected for Izuna to organise any of this on his own and with only Kagami to help.

Affection stirred so deep in his chest, he didn’t know what to do with himself, but tighten his hold and draw them closer until Kagami grew restless, because midnight was impending. 

With less than two minutes to go, Tobirama opened a small bottle of prosecco to fill two glasses for them and half a glass for Izuna (just to try, because actually introducing teens to alcohol in a safe environment was better than forbidding them from it entirely) and orange juice for Kagami just to clink glasses.

They sort of counted down, Kagami more excited than Madara himself and once midnight struck, they tried to sing in chorus, but Kagami was closer to screaming, Izuna’s voice cracked much to his annoyance (puberty really sucked) and Tobirama wore an apologetic expression and gave his best, but in the chaos of laughter and differently pitched voices could probably not discern anything Izuna or Kagami sang.

Madara liked it anyway.

He wasn’t exactly hungry, but when Izuna pressed him into a chair, Kagami fitted him a birthday hat and gave him a handmade paper sash, he didn’t refuse to cut the cake. It looked delicious.

“So, gifts, now or later?”

“Now!” Kagami jumped up and pulled one very carefully wrapped present from the bottom, nearly tumbling over the entire stack. “Can you open mine first.”

“Okay.” He took it and instead of sitting back down, Kagami waited next to him nervously. It was square and long. “Is it a book?”

“Hehe, no.” Kagami's grin grew wider while Madara opened the bow carefully and gently opened the wrapping paper.

A picture frame, but instead of pictures it had several crayon paintings of the four of them, even one with Toka, that partially overlapped in a collage. “Oh wow! This is amazing, did you draw all of them yourself?”

Kagami looked so proud when he nodded, Madara had to pull him in for a hug. “I love it, I think I'll hang it in my office so I can look at it while I work.”

Izuna took one of the gifts on top of the pile and gave it to Madara. “Mine next.”

“I hope it's not parfume.”

“Ha. Ha.” Izuna said dryly. “Do I look like our grandma or why do you assume I have bad taste in presents?”

“Brat.” He opened the paper just as carefully and revealed the box of a watch. He was honestly pleasantly surprised. “Oh. Really? How did you know mine broke?”

“Yea, about that... sorry again, I accidentally forgot to check your trouser's pockets and washed it with the laundry. Must have forgotten to tell you...” He cleared his throat under Madara's judgmental stare. “Well, this one is way nicer and better. I went to a lot of different stores and asked the staff.”

“I hope this didn't leave a too large dent in your finances.”

“I owed you a new one anyway. I hope you like it.”

Madara took it out, it was dark blue and had silver dial. It put it on right away. “I do.”

“Me again!” Kagami pressed his next gift into his lap so that the box nearly tumbled onto the floor.

And so it continued.

“You’re coming with me.” Izuna got hold of Kagami’s t-shirt to keep him from following Madara towards his bedroom.

Kagami quacked and struggled to get free. “What? Why?”

“Because I need some company tonight, I had a nightmare the other day.”

Something complicated happened in Kagami's face, he was still unsure, but worry and pride mixed in with suspicion, but he eventually nodded and threw a quick glance to Madara. “Oh, okay, if that helps you. I can bring Mr. Sheep, he helps me with my nightmares.”

“Sounds fantastic. Come on then.”

Not struggeling anylonger, but not obviously too happy with his fate Kagami glanced after Madara and Tobirama and waved a goodbye. “Night Mads, night Tobi.”

When Kagami wasn’t looking Izuna gave Madara a cheeky grin and a wink and then they vanished.

Only once they had made it to Madara’s room and the door was closed behind him, did Madara dare to breath out a sigh of relief. “Ouf, what a day.”

“It has only just started and you're already tired of it?”

“I'm not even that tired, just exhausted.”

Tobirama was still cold when Madara was embraced and pressed against the door, his hair was a bit of a mess and his clothes smelled of travel. Before he could offer, Tobirama had already asked. “Can I take a quick shower? I sat in that train too long for comfort.”

“Of course.”

“And then I still have my gift for you.”

“Well, hurry up then.” Madara playfully tried to shove Tobirama towards the bathroom, but he didn't budge and only tightened his hold.

“So impatient.”

“I'm not getting younger here.”

The sound of the shower might have lulled Madara to sleep, but the knowledge that Tobirama was here, but not already in bed kept him awake.

So he got the spare blanket and pillow he kept for Tobirama. Then he laid down and closed his eyes.

The soft click of the bathroom door and of slippers on the floor had Madara open his eyes and turn his head.

Tobirama had only put on fresh boxers and exchanged contact lenses for his glasses. He hadn't even bothered to put on his hearing aids again.

Madara lifted the blanket and the bed dipped under Tobirama's weight and then he pulled out several presents in painted paper. “Start with the one on top.”

And so Madara did. It was a fountain pen, similar to the expensive one Tobirama used which Madara had been secretely jealous about. Well, apparently not that secretly if Tobirama had caught on and got him one. He would have loved to get paper and try it out right away, but they were in bed already so that had to wait till tomorrow.

So he only gave Tobirama a very honest smile. “Thank you.”

“This one next.”

Madara opened the paper and then the box and stared down at a selection of scented candles. More precisely, the same scented candles his mother had loved and had lit around the house often, but Madara hadn't been able to find the brand anywhere in Konoha or online, so he had assumed he'd never get to smell them again.

He had to breath in several times, wifts of sweet and flowery scents didn't help his wet eyes, but he cleared his throat and glanced up at Tobirama. He wanted to explain how much this meant to him, but Tobirama wouldn't hear him without his aids and he didn't want him to have to rely on lip reading. His face was probably telling enough already. “Thank you so much.”

Speaking of the way Tobirama took his hand, he knew. “And this one's the last.”

If Madara had been a little emotional before, this last gift took the cake. It was a digital frame that skipped between pictures every five seconds or so, but what had his eyes really burning was that those were pictures he had never seen before. Pictures of his parents in college, his father playing soccer, his mother on the sideline, Kagami playing in the snow just this year, Izuna covered in batter with Kagami on top of a chair decorating his birthday cake.

These were all pictures that had been taken without his knowledge and he could have stared at this frame for hours to make sure he had seen every last one of them, but his eyes blurred a little and gentle hands took the presents out of his hands.

Tobirama had set down his glasses and rolled onto his side to inch over to Madara to pull him close and hold him.

Cold hands snuck under Madara's shirt and pulled him closer. The rest of Tobirama's body was warm though when Madara hugged him tight.

He could hear himself exhale controlled and some of the tension left. Tobirama's hair was slightly damp against his skin, Tobirama had probably only dried it with a towel.

Madara felt him kiss his crown, he was pulled closer until his cold feet pressed against Tobirama's shin, but he didn't even flinch.

The only way Madara could thank him now was to press warm kisses to his chest and smile into the darkness. He hummed low and long, and knew that Tobirama would feel it under his lips and understand.

And the hands on his waist dragged lower and lower.

Madara woke to the sound of an alarm next to his pillow and hands on his side.

Tobirama was pressed against his back, obviously awake, because his fingers moved idly, and he softly hummed along to a song Madara didn't know.

"Morning." He mumbled and even if Tobirama didn't hear him, he could feel the vibrations and movement in his neck where his face was pressed.

Madara reached for his phone and turned off the alarm. The he rolled around in Tobirama’s arms to look at him. 

Normally, Tobirama liked to get out of bed right after the alarm had rung. But right now his eyes were hooded and tired, his face relaxed and it made him look younger, softer.

Carefully not to startle him, Madara leaned in and kissed him.

They got up slowly and took a nice warm shower before they dressed.

When they came downstairs, Kagami and Izuna were in the kitchen and busy cooking all variations of Madara’s favourite breakfast foods.

They went on a walk and played some board games before they started preparing a big dinner table all variations of foods for raclette. Madara had bought different cheese and meat, bacon, eggs, all sorts of vegetables and dips, salad and potatos.

Over the course of the day, Kagami kept an watchful eye on the tree.

More and more presents manifested itself miraculously. "Can we unpack before we eat?"

"Okay, fine. But first we sing, then we clink glasses and then we unpack."

"More singing? I thought we'd skip that this year."

"Did you not like our little choir performance this morning?" Tobirama pitched in from the side with a small smirk.

"You don't get to talk. You probably didn't hear anything but noise." Izuna sighed, but Madara pushed a lighter into his hand and gave Kagami a plate of cookies.

"Go light the candles and set up the coffee table."

When the ceiling light was off and the tree's fairylights were turned on along with all the candles on the window sills and tables it truely looked festive. All the paper stars' lamps were lit and the setting sun brought along a true mood to simply sit, drink tea, talk, sing along to a song or two and clink glasses of orange juice or the last drops of prosecco they had left.

And then, to very soft Christmas music in the golden light, they started handing out their gifts.

"No way, you didn't!" Izuna stared at the laptop he had wanted to have, but had had no hopes of getting, because it was to expensive. Well, Madara had gone all out this year.

"Merry Christmas."

Kagami sat in front of that very big, soft present he had had an eye on the entire evening, because in big bold letters it read his name. "Go ahead, it's from Tobirama and me."

He tried hard to have manners and unwrap it gently, but about as soon as he opened on end and a big dark-blue plush tail fell out, he ripped the entire thing into shreds and gasped. "A dragon!"

"You like it?"

Kagami scrambled to his feet and hugged the plush dragon hard. "I gotta united it with Karl."

"We called her Dana, but you can chose any name obviously."

"No, I like Dana."

"Go off then." Within seconds Kagami had dragged her to the door and out into the hallway.

From Tobirama, Madara got the books he had silently thought about buying. Izuna got a matching case for his new laptop. Kagami got the Zoo's special Lego set which he immediately opened to turn the living room into a Lego trap.

Kagami gifted everyone painted and personalised mugs.

Izuna had gotten Madara the text books he had wanted to buy but hadn't accutually purchased yet, Tobirama got a selection of his favourite chocolate brand and Kagami a new house for the bunnies.

From Madara, Kagami got more Lego and a bigger inflatable pool (not for his room, but outdoors). Tobirama got tickets for the incoming theater production of `The Godfather´.

Madara was busy lining up all his presents on a sidetable to have them on display for a couple of days when Izuna walked in with a camera. “We should take a picture before we bring Tobirama to the station.”

“Like a family picture?”

“I can take it.” Tobirama offered, he had been clearing off the rest of the table.

“No, you need to be in it.” Izuna said as if that had been obvious right from the start.

“We can set up the tripod.”

Izuna already looked around for a good background. “And we have to wear our Christmas jumpers.”

“But Tobi doesn’t have one.” Kagami said.

Tobirama sighed very deep and very long. “I do actually. It is one my brother gave to me years ago.”

“Perfect.”

They redressed, set up the camera and took what felt like a hundert pictures, because someone was always blinking or unhappy.

The rest of the night passed so fast, Madara didn't even know where time had gone.

They talked about their plans for New Years Eve and the upcoming year.

"This year was so full of shit that I won't even accidentaly write the wrong date on any of my school papers next year." Izuna said at one point and Madara could honestly agree.

This was the year he lost a lot. Yet it was also the year he gained something irreplacable and will he listened to Izuna and Tobirama talk about the future, he couldn't help but watch the golden light in Tobirama's hair. He reflected on the warmth that spread in him when Kagami pressed a little closer into his side and when they laughed together, loud and without a hint of discomfort, he felt blessed.

Blessed to have had the life with his family, despite the loss on the way.

Blessed, because of the time they would have, the impending year, a future that looked bright at last after all the misty nights.

It was, truely, a merry Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: 25 - Bonus


	25. 25 - Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small peak into the future. So it's short, sweet and well... a bit nostalgic.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone :)

"You're going home over the holidays?"

Kagami looked up from where he had been wrapping another box in wrapping paper over to the over desk by the window. His roommate had been doing some assignment, clicking his pen in annyance and Kagami had felt his stare for a couple of minutes now. "Yes, aren't you going home?"

Danzo pushed back from his desk so his chair rolled until it hit the back of his bed and he stared at the ceiling. "Yea, my parents are a little weird though so I'm holding off till the last minute."

"Oh okay." Kagami got back to meticulously folding the edges before he was interupted again.

"Your fathers look rather young."

Kagami glanced up and frowned. "Fathers?"

"All the pictures you got. I thought that was your family." Ah, well that made more sense. Danzo and he hadn't known each other that long, only since the start of the semester and even though they had been roommates and had gotten along fairly well, Kagami hadn't really told anything about his home life.

They weren't that close yet, rolled in in different majors and from different ends of Konoha.

That pictures Danzo talked about sat in frame on his desk and everywhere along the walls of his half of the room. It had tons of them, some form his biological parents, but most of them had been taken over the span of the last ten years since Tobirama came into their life. That first picture of the four of them, their little family, sat right underneath his desk lamp and was one he constantly looked at.

Some rather cringy Christmas sweaters they were wearing. It was a good picture, sure, there were better ones of them, like those from the following summer that they had actually gone back to the Whirlpool water park or those from the Senju's annual BBQ or those from that one trip to the coast through fields and forests until they had finally reached the sea.

But back to Danzo. It was a common misconception for people to make, or the one that plenty of people prefered to jump to.

And from the pictures alone, Kagami sometimes thought that way too.

"Well." Kagami had to lean back and rub his forehead. "I think you mean my brother and his partner."

"Ah. So are your parents dead?" Danzo was not necessarily rude, but he was direct in a harsh way that bordered very close to offending. Such as right now for example.

Kagami met his eyes head on and held that contact long enough to make Danzo a little impatient. "Yes. They are and they have been gone for a long while."

"My condolences."

What was he supposed to say. The grief for his parents came seldom nowadays, he remembered them through sniplets of memories, pictures and videos, both his biological parents and Madara's parents who had taken him in. But time had passed and as much as he sometimes wished things had gone differently, he would never wish to trade in the life he had gotten instead.

Things were as they were. There was nothing to be done about it, but enjoy and take all those good things that had come from it. "Thank you."

"So are you taking the train home or..."

"They'll pick me up tomorrow morning."

"Ah, okay."

Kagami took that as his incentive to get back to wrapping the last couple of presents. He had finished most of them weeks ago, but the pre-Christmas exams had snuck up on him and before he knew, he had been neck high in work. 

Only Danzo was very set on distracting him it seemed. "So, you come out for a drink tonight?"

"I didn't know you drank."

"I won't, but this case is messing with my head so I need a distraction. I thought I'd start this assignment early, but I can't even think straight and some people wanted to go to the Secret-Santa-Quiz-and-Karaoke-night at `The Barns´. I can give you a ride."

"Fine, just... I just need to get these done."

"Sure ."

Even after all these years, approaching a car still had shivers running up his spine, and not in a pleasant way. It was a momentary thing, one that would likely never go away, but it was easy to accept and push aside.

The bar was crowded with students. Some people had dressed up or wore funny hats, some looked like they had already emptied the mullet wine pot, but with the equal mix of Christmas music and general popsongs, Kagami and Danzo in their normal street ware fitted in just as well.

They pushed over to the bar to order drinks and while they waited, Kagami leaned against the bar and looked around. "How long are you planning on staying, because I do wanna get some sleep tonight."

"Not longer than two."

That was fine. "So where are your people?"

"Around the corner." Their drinks, some local beer, was pushed towards them and then Danzo led him throughthe crowd to the back. "Over there."

He pointed towards a long table with several people, some of them noticed their approach and waved and greeted them with cheers, but then Kagami grinned. "Hiruzen? Koharu?" 

In shock or surprise Koharu flinched and spilled her drink all over herself. Hiruzen just jumped around. "Oh shit, Kagami? Is that really you?"

"It hasn't even been that long." If Hiruzen was one it was studious. Kagami had also studied during this last month, but while Hiruzen had close but vanished from existence, Kagami had had taken breaks to check in with his friends. "But I suppose three weeks of hibernation and I almost forgot what your face looks like."

"You guys know each other?" Danzo seemed surprised, but Kagami hadn't really brought people to their room so their was no way he could've known.

"I'm more surprised you know them."

Danzo snorted. "I'm doing a minor in politics too. We endure together." Ah, well that explained that at least.

"It's really good to see you." Kagami took the chair next to them. "So, are you going home for Christmas?"

The next morning, Kagami woke with a gidy excitement he hadn't felt since he had been a child. At some point, Christmas lost its magic, but he had been gone from home for three months and he had only been home a handful of times, so the nervous anticipation now had him a little restlessly checking all his bags.

He had packed his things the night before, so they made coffee and ate toast to the sound of their local radio host.

How much he had truely missed home he only noticed when he opened the door to find Madara at his threshold with a warm smile. "Someone ordered a cab?" 

"Mads!" Without even thinking about it, he went in for a hug. His brother's hugs were still the same, warm and tight and always just the right length, never overbearing or unwelcome.

"Hey bug, are you alright?"

He was still smaller and would likely never outgrow Madara in height, but the nice thing about that was that he would always get a second to feel like a kid being comforted again. "Yea." 

"Good." Madara lifted one hand that did not hug him to greet Danzo. "Hey, you must be the infamous roommate. I'm Madara Uchiha."

"Danzo Shimura." Danzo didn't sound annoyed or amused, simply like he wanted to know. "So Kagami talked?"

"Only good things."

"May I ask whether you were involved in the Waterhouse case?"

Kagami felt Madara tense in surprise. "I was. I'm surprised you noticed." 

"I followed the case closely. It made quite an impression on one of my lecturers and we had an interesting discussion."

"Well, I wish you success in your studies. You seem to be interested and on a solid path." The hand on Kagami's back gave him a gentle pad. "Are you ready? Tobirama's started cooking an hour ago and I promised we'd be back by 12."

"Your grandparents called. They expect us to be there at 3 on the 26th." Madara's fingers drummed on the steering wheel. Funnily enough, even though he'd never called Madara or Tobirama anything but their names, Hisae and Butsuma Senju had sort of adopted him in as an honourary grandchild. "And Tobirama has been baking again, so I hope you're in the mood for sugar cookies." Tobirama had the habit of baking when work at the lab was stressful. "Ask him and he'll give you the details."

Izuna and Toka had arrived before them, a second set of tire tracks sat in the driveway, but Tobirama must have send them to the supermarket, because their car was gone, the spot where it had been was still untouched by new snow.

The house smelled like Tobirama's Christmas roast and hearty vegetables with a nice sauce, mixed in with the sweet scent of cookies and the spice of mullet wine.

Madara's keys rattled in the bowl on the sideboard when he called. "We're home."

But Tobirama hadn't even heard them over the sound of four pots and the ventilation, so Kagami got his slippers handed by Madara and then followed him into the kitchen.

Tobirama had turned his back towards the door while he hummed his favourite piece.

Even though he hadn't heard them, Tobirama sort of had a sixth sense for his surroundings, because as so often, he turned before Kagami could get close enough for a surprise.

After a second of caution, his expression softened and he dried his hands to come and hug him.

Interestingly, Tobirama's hugs were just as balmy as Madara. After all these years, they felt just as much like coming home. "Hey Tobi."

It was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thanks everyone for reading and coming along on this ride :) Gosh, I can't believe that this is over already. Feels like yesterday that I started it!  
> I love this verse and I hope you enjoyed it too! 
> 
> Hopefully there was at least one chapter that you resonated with, they were all a little different after all :)  
> Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! I hope you're all doing good and keep save!


End file.
